The Life and Times
by Secretwindow1
Summary: A 50 chapter story starting when Franny and Cornelius met, to their first date, to Robinson industries, to Wilbur, to Wilburs collage graduation, and more.
1. Franny

Chapter 1. Franny.

"You think I'm crazy too!" Franny said, putting her arms up ready to give this blonde haired boy a karate attack.

"No...I think you're right." The blonde haired boy told her, smiling.

"Oh!" She sighed. The only person who didn't think of her as crazy, nutso or wacky. She imdeditaly felt a happiness when she looked at him. She packed up her box and moved out into the hallway, waiting for the boy to come out.

When he did, he didn't notice her. He just walked past her. She picked up her box of frogs and followed him, keeping a safe distance away. She followed him until he went to his home, which was a shabby orphanage. He trotted up the steps and entered the building. "Hello, Lewis." A woman greeted the boy once he stepped inside.

She sighed happily to herself and took a piece of paper out of her box and wrote down the address of the building.

"Lewis." She said to herself, then skipped down the street going to her own home.

Franny entered her kitchen with a content smile on her face.

"Franny, what are you doing home so late?" A middle aged woman asked the young girl. Franny sighed. "I saw somebody, so I followed him. I wrote down his address, and I am going to visit him forever until I marry him," She answered.

Her mother blinked. "Franny, do you know whats thats called? Stalking! I won't have it!" She hit Frannys head with a wooden spoon, and went back to cooking dinner.

Franny glared at her mother, then went into her room where her only friend was. His name was Frankie the frog, and she was going to teach him to sing. She knew she was going to do it one day.

"Frankie?" Franny called, opening the door. She suddenly gasped.

On her bed, lay tiny Frankie, straped down onto a plate, a scared expression on his face. Above him was Frannys elder brothers, Gaston and Art, giggling obnoxiously. They held a scalpel in their hands.

"Get away from him! Get away!" Franny shrieked, she ran over and pulled Frankie off the plate, and held him to her chest. "You're so mean!"

"C'mon, Fran." Art said, smiling. "We just wanted to see what made Frankie tick."

"Then we were going to shoot him down the hall with the cannon dad gave me for my birthday." Grinned Gaston.

"I hate you!" Franny said. "You're so mean to me and Frankie! I don't want to KNOW what you'd do to Lewis-" Franny stopped, her brothers grinned horribly.

"Lewis?" Gaston chuckled. "Who's Lewis? Another frog? A lizard, perhaps?"

"He's nobody!" Franny yelled.

"A boyfriend?" Art sugested.

"No!" Franny exclaimed, blushing. She held Frankie tighter, causing the frog to turn blue. "I said he's nobody!"

Art and Gaston laughed. "Franny likes a boy!" They taunted. Franny threw Frankie onto her bed and pushed her brothers out of the room. "I hate you!" She exclaimed, and slammed the door on the two boys.

She stamped over to Frankie, who was breathing hard and getting the color back to his face.

"I don't like them to much, Frankie. Not very much at all." She told the frog.

The next day, Franny hid behind a car and watched as Lewis left his home and walked down the street. She followed him with wide eyes, drinking in every part of him. Every once and a while he'd turn around with a confused expression on his face, but she'd always be quick enough and found a hiding spot before he could spot her. She followed him to school, and attended her own classes, then followed him back home and waited. When he didn't come out anymore, she trotted home happy.

She continued this for a few more days, her brothers taunted and teased her at home, and her parents disagreeed with what she was doing and told her to stop, but Franny ignored them all. All she cared about was Lewis.

Then one day, Franny waited outside the orphanage for hours, but Lewis never came out. Suddenly, a car drove up and a man with backwards clothing stepped out along with a woman in a yellow dress.

The went into the building and didn't come out for awhile. Franny sat and waited and waited. Finally, just as she decided to go home, the door opened and the two people plus Lewis came out and walked to the car. Lewis had the most happy expression on his face. He got into the car and waved to the lady who had greeted him before, and drove away with the people.

Franny gapped. "He got adopted?" She mumbled.

She quickly grabbed the bike she had taken along with her and peddled fast, following the car.

Soon, the car stopped at a very weird looking building. It towered very high, and made Franny tremble.

"See Cornelius, this is your new home!" The lady told Lewis.

"Cornelius?!" Franny muttered, confused.

The man laughed gaily. "I can't wait until we show you your room."

Franny took her piece of paper and scribbled down Lewis's new address. This house was further from her home then the orphanage was, but it was worth the bike ride to see Lewis, er, Cornelius.


	2. Lewis

Chapter 2. Lewis.

Lewis helped his new mother and father, Lucille and Bud Robinson, move all the furniture into their new house.

Lewis had never been so happy. A home, two parents, what more could he want?

He loved his work area, it was a fantastic place. A giant ceiling, with giants window's were he could lay some nights just looking out into the heavens.

Once all the furniture was in, Lewis hugged his two parents and ran up into his room.

He took a piece of paper and drew a sketch of a robot he knew from the future. Carl was just begining to take shape when Lewis suddenly felt like he was being watched, he spun around quickly and came face to face with Bud.

"GAH!" He screamed.

Bud gave a startled jump, and grabbed his chest. "Cornelius! You scared me, you nut!"

Lewis grabbed his chair tightly, holding onto his chest to. "Dont. Do. That." He breathed.

"I was just wanting to see what you were inventing, son." Bud said, peaking around Lewis to view the picture.

"Its nothing yet." Lewis replied, he picked up the sketch and showed his father. "See, I am going to make a robot. His name'll be Carl, and he'll be one of the best helpers and friends you can have."

Lewis smiled at his sketch. Bud nodded. "Thats pretty cool, I sure hope you make him work."

"You know, I think sometime in the distant future I _will_ make him work." Lewis winked.

Lewis waved to his parents and began to peddle off to school. He liked riding his bike, or walking, because he could see so many more things clearer then on a dusty old schoolbus.

Half way to school, Lewis suddenly felt the feel of being watched, again. He looked over his shoulder to find nothing. A little later the feeling came back, but another look proved to be nothing again.

Lewis had been getting feelings like this for awhile, and not known why.

"I think I am being followed." Lewis mumbled, his stomach sinking at the thought.

Lewis arrived at school and parked his bike, grabbing his schoolbag.

"Hello Lewis!"

Lewis turned and there stood Franny. Lewis smiled at the little girl, and gave her a wave. "Hi Franny, nice to see you today."

Franny eyed him up and down, and smirked. "Nice seeing you to." She replied, then skipped up the path into the school.

Lewis watched her go, wondering how in the world he was going to fall in love with the little pig-tailed female. She was one of the weirdest things he had ever known.

On the way home from school, Lewis felt that familer feeling again. Everytime he turned around nothing was there. Still, he looked behind himself every five minutes until he got home.

As soon as he got home he went straight to his work shop. Lucille was busy cleaning shelfs when he came in.

"Cornelius!" Lucille said, walking over to him. "I made up this new invention the other day, and I needed your help. Your father won't let me test to much on him, for some reason." She handed him a pair of glasses.

"Uh, these have already been invented." Lewis told her, smiling slightly.

"Tsk, oh! You silly nut." Lucille chuckled. "I tripped up a pair of ordinary glasses. You see those buttons on the side? Click one of those." She bounced on the balls of her feet as Lewis clicked one of the buttons.

"Whoa! Mom.." Lewis remarked, he could see everything upside down, he clicked another button. Everything went black and white. Another button proved to turn everything X-rayed. Lewis pushed another button and gasped. He could see everything behind him.

"Mom, you are the best!" He grabbed Lucille and hugged her deeply. "Do you mind if I take these to school with me tomorrow?"

Lucille shook her head.

Lewis smiled, he was going to see who, or what, was following him.


	3. Ice Cream for Two

Chapter 3. Ice Cream for Two.

The next morning, Lewis put on Lucilles glasses and walked out of the house.

He decided to hit the button once he felt eyes on him, so he wouldn't walk into things by keeping the always looking behind you button on.

About ten minutes to school, Lewis felt the familer feeling. He raised his hand quickly and pressed the button.

Nobody was behind him.

"What?" He exclaimed, he turned around and peered over his glasses. The only thing behind him was a car and a few trash cans.

He began walking again, and felt the peering of eyes. He hit the button again but to no anvil. Nobody was behind him.

"I know you are there!" Lewis yelled, turning around and facing the street. "Come out! I know karate!"

Franny sighed in her spot behind the trash can. "He knows karate!" She whispered to herself, lovestruck. She then followed Lewis again once he began moving again.

After school, Lewis grabbed his glasses and pressed the correct button. He'd walk halfway home with the glasses like this, hoping that his stalker would pop up again.

Again, ten minutes to home, he felt eyes. But this time, he saw whose eyes they were.

Lewis looked at Franny, she had a huge smile on her face and she was hugging herself.

He lifted his arm, she gave a quick cartwheel and was gone, hidden behind car.

Lewis blinked. "_Franny?_" He thought. "_Frannys my stalker, my gosh._"

He began walking again, and she quickly left her hiding spot.

As he was walking, he shouted out. "Franny!"

Franny stopped short, a startled expression on her face.

Lewis turned around and pressed the button on his glasses, turning them back to normal. "What are you doing?"

Franny looked him up and down, and looked thoughtfull.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I asked you first!"

"I asked you second!" Franny retorted.

"Franny." Lewis groaned, doing a face palm. "C'mon. Were you following me?"

Franny looked at her feet. "Yeah." Then she suddenly became agressive. "What were YOU doing watching _me_? HUH?" She put her arms up.

Lewis looked at her, his eye twitched. "Do you want to go to the Ice Cream parlor?" He asked, finally. He figured if he was going marry he one day, he might as well treat her nice.

Franny put down her arms, her expression changing from devensive, to lovestruck. "Lewis!" She gasped.

"Cornelius." Lewis reminded her.

"What?"

Lewis sighed. "Lets just go, okay?"

Lewis and Franny sat in the ice cream parlor, in a booth in the back. Franny's choice of seat.

She sat across from him, sipping her ice cream soda, gazing at him longingly.

Lewis looked at her and got extremely uncomfortable. She just wouldn't stop looking at him, he felt completely exposed.

"Do you want to be friends?" Franny asked suddenly, startling Lewis.

"I thought we were already friends," Lewis replied.

"Better friends." Franny corrected herself. "We'll hang out everyday."

"Ugh, I understand you wanting to hang out, Franny. But I am in a bigger grade then you and I won't always be able to hang out-"

"You'll hang out with me Lewis. You will." Franny told him.

He stopped, stunned. "Geez." He breathed.

Franny finished her soda and jumped off her seat. She went over to Lewis and hugged him tightly.

"You'll hang out, won't you?" She looked up at him. "Pwease?" She gave him puppy dog eyes and a pouted lip.

Lewis couldn't take it. "Yes, I'll try to hang out with you." He said finally.

"Oh yay!" Franny cheered. She hugged him again and said:

"Don't ever leave me."

"Ever." Lewis replied uncertanly.

"Good!" Franny giggled. "Cause I'll find you!"


	4. The next two years

Chapter 4. The next two years.

Franny and Lewis hung out together, whether he liked it or not. After awhile Lewis realised how pushy an eight year old could be.

She came over to his house regulary, and made great friends with Bud and Lucille.

Lewis usally came home to Franny and Lucille talking to each other.

One day Lewis came home and found Franny in the kitchen watching Lucille bake cookies, talking about her favorite obsession which were frogs and lightning bolts, and was surprised to know Lucille liked lightning bolts too.

Lewis had marched over to her and said: "Excuse me, Franny, but don't you have a home?"

And she replied: "Course I do silly, where do you think I go when I leave here?" And with that she hugged him so hard he nearly broke a rib, Lucille remarked how sweet they looked together.

On Frannys ninth birthday, she had her party at Lewis's house, but this time it was his request. Her little apartment was very small, and her friends and his friends wouldn't fit to well in it.

So he and Lucille and Bud set up a party in the backyard.

When Franny arrived, she was so happy she kissed Lewis on the cheek, then rushed off with her friends to marvel at the sight of her cake, leaving Lewis speechless.

Franny enjoyed her birthday to full expense, and enjoyed the toy Lewis gave her. A frog that croaked and jumped, and even swam, something Lewis made himself.

Franny treasured the item, naming it Frankie the second, and kept it on her shelf forever safe.

On Lewis's 13th birthday, Franny was the first to be at his party.

She came in with a wagon, on the wagon sat a medium sized present. when gift time came around, Lewis opened Frannys gift first and was surprised to see a small work bench with tools.

Franny smiled at him and he smiled back, then went to opening the rest of his presents.

During the next year Franny left the state for two months, taking a trip to Canada to visit her family. In which she spent her tenth birthday. She sent Lewis two letters, telling him how she was doing. Lewis quickly sent replies back.

During that time, Lewis spent all of his free hours in his work studio. He had built a prototype robot that worked, until it stepped into a puddle of water in which it suddenly gave off a load of sparks and set the drapes on fire.

The next robot he built, which was by the time he was 14, was much better then the first. This one walked better, didn't spark when it touched water, and could almost speak. He named it C4R1, and showed it to his family. They marvled over it and praised Lewis for the great job he had done. Then one night he awoke to a scream and a crash in the hallway. He ran down the stairs and was shocked to see C4R1 on the floor, smashed and broken. Lucille stood next to him, her hand over her mouth and a bat in her hands.

"Cornelius!" She gasped. "I heard noises and came out of the bedroom and I saw an outline of a human, and swung. I didn't even stop to think if it was your robot!"

Lewis, crushed, told her it was okay and he understood. Then he picked up the pieces of C4R1 and set him in workshop. "I'll make you better, buddy." Lewis told the pieces of robot. "Don't worry, I promise."

When Franny came back from canada she went back to her routine of watching and waiting for Lewis.

This time around, she wasn't as crazy about it as before.

She came around every saturday, monday and wendsday and while she was at Lewis's house she sat in his work studio watching him work on C4R1 2.0, and gabbed on about her life and how she was going to teach Frankie to sing. She was trying out a type of frog food that would help him sing, but she couldn't get the mixture to work. Lewis offered to help but she refused him, explaining that she wanted to do things by herself, she wanted to be an inventor like him. This touched Lewis.

She sat on a chair next to him, watching him constantly. Watching the tools he used, how he drew his blueprints and drawings, she told him an instead of calling C4R1 to just call him Carl, and Lewis, even though he was already planing on doing that, agreed and made Franny happy.


	5. A horrible prank

Chapter 5. A horrible prank.

Franny walked next to her two brothers Gaston and Art as they headed to school. Lewis was busy home, being sick. He had the flu and Lucille told Franny she couldn't come over until Lewis was better.

Franny absolutely hated walking to school with Gaston and Art. For three good reasons.

1. Gaston always made comments about how he could turn Frankie into the best cannonball.

2. Once they got to their school, Gaston and Art just left Franny to continue to walk to her own school on her own.

And lastly, 3. They're two boy, and she was a girl. They had nothing in common except their siblinghood.

Franny didn't hate her brothers, just their additude. Or should she say, Gastons. He was in deep need of a good whack. Art followed Gaston because Gaston was the oldest of the three, and because Art always looked up to Gaston. Thinking that if he did what Gaston wanted and pleased him, he'd be up to his brother's standerds and be able to hang out with friends, and do what Gaston could do.

"So, Fran." Gaston said, sliding down the walk on his skate shoes. "Where's you boyfriend?"

Franny sighed. "At home with the flu."

"So, he's your boyfriend?" Art asked her, surprised.

"Sure he is, but he doesn't know it." Franny replied.

Gaston stopped and shouted: "C'mon Art, theres are school. Bye Fran."

Art looked at Franny and gave her a peck on the head, then went off with his brother, leaving Franny to take the twenty minutes walk to school herself.

"Yeah yeah, Goob. Just home with the flu." Lewis was saying over the phone. "Nah, I'm in bed. Or at least thats what Mom thinks. I've got to get my robot finished." He was at his desk in his room, tinkering with the arm's of his next robot. "How's the family?"

"Its great. I've got a little sister, Kate." Goob replied over the phone.

"Thats great, Goob! I'm so glad you've got a family." Lewis told him, and he was. Lewis did not need another attack from Bowler Hat Guy!

There was a knock at the door. "Cornelius? I've got some soup." Lucilles voice came.

"Goob, I have to go. I'll talk to you soon!" Lewis said, then hung up the phone. He pushed the robot arms under his bed and dove under the sheets.

"C'min." He said.

Lucille entered and smiled at him. "There's my boy, looking better all ready!" She set the tray of soup over him.

"Pretty soon you'll be up and making that robot of yours again!"

_Sooner then you think!_ Lewis thought.

She kissed him on the head and left, leaving Lewis with his chicken noodle soup.

By next week Lewis was better. It was the last week of school befor summer vacation.

He would be graduating from collage in two days come, and he decided to graduate from 11th grade, for the second time in a row.

He enjoyed going to school over and over again. It was fantastic to him. Each time he learned something he had missed the year befor, and all his test's would come back with A+'s.

Franny was graduating 5th grade, and was excited. She couldn't wait for summer to come, she had plans to hang out with Lewis every. Single. Day. She just needed to tell him first.

Lewis attended Frannys graduation, and Franny attended Lewis's, each giving each other a big hug and congradulating each other.

"Will you come to my collage graduation?" He asked Franny.

"Of course I will, Lewis!" Franny replied, hugging him.  
"Cornelius." He reminded her.

She stared at him. "Huh? My names Franny."

When Lewis graduated collage, he scanned the crowd for Franny as he gave his speech, but she was nowhere to be found. Anger ran through him first, since she had promised to come. But then he became frightened, wondering what could have happened to her.

He went to Lucille and asked her to drive him to Frannys apartment. When he got to the complex, he rang the doorbell over and over again until a wet eyed, tear stained Franny opened the door and attacked him. She hugged him over and over again, telling him she was sorry.

He hugged her back, surprised on how much she was crying. He took her into her house and set her on the couch, hugging her.

Franny's mother came in, said hello to Lucille, then frowned at Lewis and Franny.

"It's very horrible." She said. "Franny was very excited to be going to your graduation. Last night at dinner she was talking on and on about it. I should have known something was up by the look my son gave her." She shook her head. "When was your graduation?"

"6:35 AM." Lewis told her.

"Ah, well Gaston decided to switch ever single alarm clock two hours later. Including mine, and except his."

Lewis was appaled that Gaston would do something so evil to his ten year old sister. Gaston was 16, and should have none better then to do that to a little girl. Lewis liked Art better then Gaston at this point, Art was his age.

"I don't know what posessed him to such a thing. But believe me, he's not off the hook." Frannys mother told Lewis. "And he won't be for months to come."

Lewis continued to hug Franny, who couldn't seem to stop crying and saying she was sorry.


	6. From Controling to heartbroken

Chapter 6. From Controling to heartbroken.

2 months had gone by since Lewis's graduation. Franny was back to her old self, and Lewis couldn't decide if it good or bad thing.

On the 4th of July, Franny came bearing poppers and party hats.

"Hello, Lewis!" Franny grinned, stepping past him and dropping the items on the coffee table. "I figured you and I can shoot these off outside."

"Franny, I have plans ton-" Lewis began.

"Tsk, nothing that can't be pushed back." Franny interupted.

"I can't do this with you! Me and my parents are going to visit my new grandparents and there son thats my age, Uncle Joe, and my uncle Fritz and his girlfriend! I can't just push back that!" Lewis said.

Franny looked him up and down. "Fine." She said. She walked up to his and grabbed the front of his shirt, bring him down to her level. "You. Me. Tomorrow night." She then pointed to the poppers.

Lewis looked at her, she was talking in a angry tone, just a...controling tone.

"Franny-"

"Please, please, please, please _Cornelius!_" Franny said, giving him a pout.

She had called him Cornelius! For the first time. He just knew it was a bad idea as he told her he'd pop the poppers with her the next day, he just knew he was getting himself into something deep.

_Ding-Ding. Bang-Bang. "Hello?" Bang-Ding-Bang-Ding._

Lewis rubbed his temples as he opened the door. Franny stood in half knock. She smiled. "Cornelius! Oh, how happy am I to see you!" She hugged him. "I want you to come to the movies with me."

"Franny, I'm busy with my robot." Lewis told her. "I can't."

"But Lewis!" Franny said. "You know you want to, that robot will be there forever!"

Lewis, against his will, was taken to the movies and sat in the dark watching.

"Isn't this romantic?" Franny asked, batting her eyelashes as she handed him the popcorn.

Lewis nodded. "Yep."

The next couple of days were the same. And the days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into a month, which entered the school year again. Lewis had decided to go through 8th grade once more.

Franny became more and more controling, Lewis often thought she enjoyed the power.

His eyes began to drift off her as he started noticing girls his age.

His hanging out time with Franny became very small, and he began saying no that he couldn't go to the movies, or the park, or Alaska.

He enjoyed his free time making Carl in his workshop, and he changed from noticing girls his age to talking to them.

Franny'd come to his door, asking if he wanted to go out, but he'd reject her. Telling her that he had other things to do, which he did, and didn't. He didn't notice how it was hurting her until a week after he had started doing it.

He was outside school talking to Janice, a girl in his class who adored him, when Franny walked past him.

"Hello Franny!" He called out to her, waving.

She spun around and gave him an icey glare. "HEL-LO LEW-I-S!" She hissed, and stomped off, her nose in the air.

"What was _that_ all about?" Janice asked, watching the pig-tailed female go.

"I think I know.." Lewis said, cringing.

Lewis waited outside Frannys classroom, hoping she'd stop and talk to him.

When the bell rang, the classroom door spilled open and about twenty kids rushed out. Franny came out last, looking angry.

"Franny!" Lewis said.

She jumped and glared at him. "What?"

"Look, I'm sorry for ignoring you. Its just that..."

"Just that what?" Franny asked, she folded her arms.

"Just that, I needed time away. You were being really controling." Lewis said, choosing his words carefully.

Franny looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me that in the begining? That would have hurt less then being lied to."

Lewis blanched. "Look, I'm sorry. Why don't you and I go out to the movies tonight? My treat. I'll call my mom, tell her."

Franny smiled slightly. "Alright, Lewis...Er, Cornelius." She gave him a 'hug', which was really just a small grab to the shoulder, and began to walk away.

"Come to my classroom after school. We'll meet there then walk to the movies." Lewis added.

Franny nodded, fully smiling at Lewis.

Lewis gathered up his books as the bell rang. His class, and school, had just ended. The teacher left and only him and Janice were left.

He picked up his backpack when the bottom suddenly split, sending all his books sprawling to the floor.

"Oh, Cornelius, I'll help you pick them up!" Janice said quickly, she bent down and grabbed the same book Lewis was grabbed, their hands touched.

He pulled his hand away quickly, she looked up and smiled at him. Her eyes full of mystery.

She and him stood up. "Oh, Cornelius!" She cried suddenly and flung herself at him, locking him into a deep kiss.

He tried to pull away, but she held him tight. Finally he got free and looked at her, horrified. "Why did you-"

"I can't believe you." Came a small voice.

Lewis turned around and saw Franny standing in the doorway, tears began falling from her eyes. "I'll never speak to you again!" She cried, then ran down the hallways.

"Franny, wait!" Lewis gasped, trying to go after her but Janice grabbed him.

"She's to young for you, Corny." She said evily. "We're made for each other, you and me."

"Get away from me!" Lewis exclaimed, breaking free from her grasp. "Why would you do that?" He yelled, then ran down the hall after Franny.


	7. Franny ignores Lewis

Chapter 7. Franny ignores Lewis.

Lewis chased through the halls, but was unable to find Franny.

"Fast little kid." He said, pausing to catch his breath.

His heart ached, he felt the biggest mixture of pain and anger.

"Cornelius!" A voice said.

Lewis closed his eyes and counted to ten. The voice belonged to Janice.

He turned around. "Why would you do that?" He asked.

She batted her eyes as she walked over to him. "C'mon, Corny." She said. "You KNOW we were made for each other!"

She pulled her arms over him, but he angerly pushed them off. "You lost me my wife!" He shouted, but as he shouted it he realised it was more his fault then Janices, and that pain hurt him more then the anger he felt for Janice. Much more.

He turned and ran out of the school, heading to Frannys apartment.

He stood at the door of Frannys apartment, knocking. He stopped when the doorknob started to jiggle.

"Ye-"

Lewis saw Franny open the door, glare at him, then felt the pain of the door hitting him in the face.

He fell over, hands to his face. "I probably deserved that." He muttered.

He knocked again, no answer. Again, no answer. He began to leave, but decided to knock once more. This time Frannys mother answered.

She didn't look to happy.

"Yes, Cornelius?" Frannys mom said.

"Hey, um...Can I talk to Franny?" Lewis asked.

"She said she doesn't want to see you." Frannys mother answered. "Why would you do that to a baby?"

"I..she...I didn't.." Lewis stammered. "Janice kissed me!"

Frannys mother shook her head. "Confince Franny, not me." Then she sent him home, feeling horrible. "I wonder if my nose is broken.." He asked himself, rubbing his sore face.

The next day at school, Lewis ran into Franny only once. It went rather horribly.

He was sitting at his regular lunch table when Franny walked past him.

"Franny!" He grabbed her arm. "Franny, we need to talk!"

She glared at him, shooting daggers with her eyes. "I don't want to talk to you anymore!"

"Listen, I didn't kiss Janice. She kissed me. You got to believe me!" He said.

"I don't have to do anything." She hissed, she broke free of his grasp. "I wish I never met you, Cornelius Robinson!" Then she stamped away, nose in the air.

He didn't see her the rest of the day, she did a great job staying away from him. He didn't see her anywhere.

When he got home that day, he went straight to his workshop and kicked his desk.

"Stupid Janice!" He exclaimed. "Stupid me! I probably recked the stupid future-" He stopped. "Oh shoot." He sat down onto his chair and began to cry. He picked up the phone and dialed Frannys number, but he got the message:

"I am sorry, but your number has been blocked. Please try again."

He burried his face into his hands as he cried again. He never felt as horrible as he did now.

He heard a familer sound and a flashing light. He turned around to see a familer face out the window, leaving the familer machine.


	8. Wilbur comes back

Chapter 8. Wilbur comes back.

Lewis was extremly happy and extremly scared to see Wilbur outside.

He was happy because it had been almost 3 years since he had seen him, and scared beause he must have been on his way to recking the future.

He left the house quickly and ran out back to where Wilbur was.

As soon as Wilbur saw him he went into a rant.

"What HAVE you done? I woke up this morning to find myself in a different family. I had to find my way into your house and take your time machine!

I cannot believe this!"

He put his hands on his head and paced up and down. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! Its more of what Janice did." Lewis said, watching Wilbur pace. "She kissed me and Franny saw, and now Franny hates me!"

"You KISSED another girl in front of my Mom?" Wilbur exclaimed, stopping his pacing in disbelief. "What were you thinking? Didn't you at least think of what you were doing to the future? Gah, I feel like I'm _your_ father!" He scolded.

"Hey, _she_ kissed _me_! Not the other way around!" Lewis retorted.

"I don't care!" Wilbur said. "I need you to make it up with her, my new father is so weird!"

"I can't, she won't talk to me." Lewis said.

"Make her talk to you, bring her flowers or chocolate. What does she like, frogs? Give her something frog related." Wilbur suggested.

"I can't make her." Lewis argued.

"You HAVE to!" Wilbur retorted.

"She won't let me!" Lewis shouted.

"You do it or I'll make you!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"No!" Lewis said. "She won't have anything to do with me!"

"Look, she's just a little angry right now. And controling, but she'll grow out of it. Just wait. And she'll stop being angry! Just make it up to her, and get her story straight." Wilbur told him. Wilbur was getting very agervated at his father, right now he was rubbing his temples. "Just do it and it'll turn out okay."

"No." Lewis said, thinking he was ending this argument. "I won't. She won't talk to me. I won't talk to her."

"AURG! You. Don't. Get. It!" Wilbur cried. "You HAVE to! My new family is incredibly weird! I have a Aunt Jeepers, she's a rock! A ROCK!"

"You only care about yourself!" Lewis said. "You just care about yourself and how weird your new family is!"

"You don't get it!" Wilbur said again. "I liked you as my father! At least you were cool and didn't yell at me!"

"I'M YELLING AT YOU NOW!" Lewis screamed. "I'm not doing anything!"

"Yes you are!" Wilbur shouted.

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M-OW!"

Lewis grabbed his arm and fell over, he rubbed his arm as he glared up at Wilbur, who had his palm open to slap Lewis again.

"Why did you slap me?" Lewis said.

"I'll do it again!" Wilbur threatend.

"I just wanted to know why you slapped me!" Lewis exclaimed.

"You WILL talk to her." Wilbur said, raising his hand. "Or I'll slap you again."

Lewis realised Wilbur mean't buisness (and could also slap very, very hard), and he agreed to talk to Franny.

"You'll do it tonight, right?" Wilbur asked Lewis as Lewis inspected the red mark on his arm.

"Yes." Lewis answered.

"Get her something nice, okay?" Wilbur told him, climbing into the time machine. "She's a good woman, don't lose her. _Please_." He added.

"Okay." Lewis said.

"Remember, I'm just going to keep coming back until you get it right."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Goodbye, dad! And I better be able to call you dad!" Wilbur called, then flew up into the sky.

Lewis waved until he disapeared, then grabbed his arm in pain. "Ooow."


	9. Lewis makes it up to Franny

Chapter 9. Lewis trys to make it up to Franny.

Lewis walked into the gift shop, and looked around.

A woman sat behind the desk, she smiled at him.

"Hello there!" She said cheerfuly. "Buying something for someone special?"

Lewis nodded. "Do you have any frogs?"

"Um...No," the woman said, confused. "But you might have better luck at the pet store."

"I mean, stuffed frogs, things frog related." Lewis corrected him.

"Let me check in the back." The woman said, she got up and left, Lewis walked over and picked out a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate.

Lewis knocked on Frannys apartment door, holding the stuffed frog, box of chocolates and flowers.

Frannys mother opened the door, and smiled at him.

"How sweet, Cornelius! You are so thoughtfull." She patted him on the head, and lead him into the house.

She took him down the hall to Frannys room and knocked.

"Franny, you have a visitor!"

"Who?" Came Frannys voice.

"Cornelius, dear."

No answer.

"Franny?"

"I don't want to talk to him." Frannys voice came back.

"Open the door right _now_!" Frannys mother commanded.

A lock clicked and Franny opened the door. She saw the stuffed frog, flowers and chocolate and smiled. "Cornelius!" She whispered.

"Here Franny," Lewis said, handing the gifts over. "I, just wanted to say I'm sorry if I hurt you and I didn't mean any of it."

Franny sniffed the flowers, and looked at Lewis. "Thank you."

Lewis smiled as she smiled back.

"I'll leave you two alone," Frannys mother told them, then walked away.

Lewis walked into Frannys room, which was painted green. It scared him, just a little. Frankie the frog croaked in his tank, which had music notes painted on it.

He sat on her bed and she placed the frog plush on her desk, and put the flowers and chocolate on her dresser.

She sat next to him on the bed.

"Janice kissed me, not the other way around." Lewis told her. "Well, attacked me, actually."

Franny laughed. "I hate her."

Lewis was shocked. "Geez, Franny!"

Franny smiled at him. "Don't worry, I forgive you." She pecked him on the cheek, Lewis began blushing until his face was bright red.

Both sat there in silence, letting it all sink in.


	10. Together again

Chapter 10. Together again.

The next day Franny walked to school with Lewis, holding his hand.

"Can you and I go to the park today?" Franny asked.

"Sure."

"Great." Franny grinned.

When they got to school Janice was waiting for them by the front doors.

"Hello Corny!" Janice said, ignoring Franny. "What are we doing today?"

"We're going to the park," Lewis replied, annoyed at Janices false happiness. "that is, if you mean Franny and I."

Janice glared at Lewis. "Uh-huh. You DO realise she's 4 years younger then you? And thats WRONG."

Lewis glared back. "We're friends." He thought he heard Franny mumble a quiet "oh".

Janice laughed. "Ha! Okay, Corny. What are you and _I_ doing today?"

Franny stepped up. "Him and You are doing _nothing_! You are nothing but a horrible, mean girl!"

Janice rolled her eyes. "Get over it, brat."

"HEY!" Lewis shouted. "Don't call her that! She didn't do anything to you!"

"Forget you!" Janice shouted back. "Forget you, forget Franny, forget everybo-Oooh!"

Janice grabbed her stomach and collapsed in a heap.

Franny stood back, her hand raised in karate style. She looked down at Janice, when somebody suddenly shouted:

"TEACHER! VIOLENCE IN THE SCHOOLYARD! VI-I-I-I-OO-O-O-L-EE-N-CE!"

Franny looked scared, then shouted: "RUN!" Both her and Lewis ran away from school, to the park.

Lewis and Franny sat on the swings, laughing silently.

"You know, we have to go back to school today, and if its the case, take our punishments."

Franny laughed. "Your to much of a goody-goody, Cornelius. What happened to your arm?"

Lewis looked at his arm and sighed. A faint but still visible red mark lay on his arm, even though Wilbur had hit him almost two days ago.

"Nothing, just...Ran into a wall."

Franny shook her head. "Why would you do that?"

Lewis shrugged. "C'mon, we need to go to school."

"Nah, lets stay here, _Cornelius_." She batted her eyes and gave the last word a loving feeling. She grabbed his hand.

"Listen, Franny." Lewis said, closing his eyes. "I'm not your boyfriend," _Yet._ "and your not my girlfriend. We're just _friends_."

"Su-ure." Franny scoffed.

"Just friends." Lewis said again.

"Uh-huh." Franny replied.

"Lets go to school." Lewis said.

"Fine."

They both got up and trecked off to school, where Franny was sent to the princaples office, but didn't recieve anything worse then a gruff, loud scolding.

Lewis waited outside the door, waiting to comfort her or do anything to help.


	11. The next six years

Chapter 11. The next six years.

Frannys and Lewis's relationship grew during the next six years. Lewis, at age 16, decided to stop school and won the Nobel Prize after making the first working robot. Franny, then 12 but older then her years, attended it with him as his 'arm-candy', as the tabloids put it.

Franny got worked up about it, and went back into girlfriend mode, hanging out with him at all hours. Lewis put it to a stop, when Frannys 13th birthday came. He, then 17, took her aside from all her friends and talked to her.

"Listen, Franny." He said. "You have to stop, move on for awhile."

"Stop what, Cornelius?" Franny asked.

"Stop pretending to be my girlfriend. We're not together, and you know it. Plus, I am 17 years old. Way to old to be a boyfriend to you."

Franny sighed and stared at her feet. "But, I...I love you."

"No, you don't." Lewis said, heaving a huge sigh. "You think you do. But, believe it or not, its just a crush. Maybe one day you'll love me, for real."

Franny nodded and hugged him tightly. "I'm never going to stop loving you, because I know I really do love you. No matter what you say."

Lewis sighed and went back to the party with Franny.

Franny and Lewis hung out with each other alot, in Lewis's workshop, in her apartment, which she had decorated better and made it a little grown up.

When Franny was 15, and Lewis 19, Lucille and Bud decided to fix the house up.

Franny came over often, helping Lewis and his parents add new rooms, a big basement, and they added onto the backyard.

Once the house was finished, it was bigger then big.

Bud and Lucille has the garaged fixed and improved, and the basement was now bigger then ever.

Before Lewi's 20th birthday, he left the state for six months and came back with a new invention.

They were tubes you could stand under, and it was transport you to wherever the other tube lead.

Lewis built more and connected them to the house. Lucille and Bud were thrilled.

On Frannys 16th birthday Lewis gave her a science set.

"Happy sweet 16, Franny." He told her.

"Oh Cornelius!" Franny gasped. "I know just what I can do with this." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

Lewis smiled and kissed her cheek and walked away.

Then and there Franny fell for Lewis, clutching the science kit to her chest.


	12. Let it in, let your clarity define you

Chapter 12. "Let it in, let your clarity define you in the end. You will only just remember how it feels."

Franny sat in her bedroom each day, using the science kit Lewis had given her.

She had asked Art if he could catch flies for her, and keep them in a jar with holes in the top.

He agreed, and each day he procuded her more and more flies, soon she had more then enough.

The science kit Lewis had given her was much more stable and worked better then regular science kits, and whenever she didn't have what she needed or she didn't know what to do, she'd pack up and to Lewis's and together, heads bent over the paper with forheads touching, discussed what they could do to to fix it, or Lewis would give her what she need.

And Lewis, being the kind man he was, let Franny do everything herself unless she asked him personally for help.

Lewis, meanwhile, had been making telephone call after telephone call.

He wanted to begin his own company, one he was planing on calling Robinson Inductustries.

He finally found somebody who liked his idea.

They told him they'd get in touch with him if his plan went through.

He called Franny and gave her the news, she was thrilled.

"Oh, Cornelius! If this falls through, it'd be just wonderful! I am so happy for you!"

"Thank you Franny, you've helped me with this idea, you know?"

"Phshaw, Cornelius." Franny laughed.

After a long time, Franny discovered exactly what she had been wanting to make.

She took a needle and injected it into a fly, and put that fly into a jar with another, letting it breed.

She then placed Frankie the frog and the others into a box with a radio, and played the same song over and over again.

After awhile, her one fly had bread with the other, and baby flys were soon flying around. She tested each of them with the help of Lewis, and they both concluded that Franny had done it just right.

She then fed the flies to her frogs, and continued to play the radio for them.

One night she awoke to a small quiet voice. It was very faint, but her sharp ears could still hear it. She pulled her long black hair behind her ears and looked around her room, trying to hear where the voice was coming from.

"Let it in, let your clarity define you in the end. You will only just remember how it feels."

She clicked on the light and listened intently. It was coming from Frankies cage.

She walked over and peered in.

Frankie the frog was sitting upright, singing horsely, but he was singing!

"Ohmigosh!" Franny exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands. "Your singing!"

Frankie stared at her, still singing.

"Ohmigosh ohmigosh, ohmigosh!" She jumped up and down. "I have to call Cornelius!"

She barely glanced at the clock, which read 1:54 AM, as she grabbed her phone line and dialed Lewis's number.

"Mmmello?" Came a sleepy voice.

"Cornelius!" Franny exclaimed, excited.

"So I am. Whats up, Franny?" He yawned. "Must be important, do you know the ti-"

"Oh Cornelius! Its better then important! Frankie, he sang!"

"He _what_?"

"He sang! Oh Cornelius, how happy I am! Here, listen." She grabbed Frankie and put him near the phone, letting the little frog sing.

"These...Small...Hours..." Frankie sang slowly, reciting Frannys favorite song.

"My goodness!" Cornelius exclaimed. "You've done it! You've really made frogs sing!"

"Oh, Cornelius!" Franny said, practicaly crying. "Thank you."

"Thank me? What did I do?"

"Everything, oh, Cornelius! Everything."

Lewis came over the next day to hear Frankie sing. Frankie was doing alot better, trying out his new voice.

Pretty soon he could sing the whole song. Plus a bunch more.

"So where do I go, what do I see? I see many people coming after me." Frankie was singing as Lewis watched him with great interest. Franny stood next to Lewis, smiling.

"Isn't it wonderfull?" Franny whispered as Frankie finished the song and began another.

"Its amazing." Lewis answered.

"Thank you." Franny told him once more. "If it wasen't for you, Cornelius, I wouldn't have had faith in doing this. I wouldn't have learned so much from you."

Lewis stood up and took her waist in his big hands.

"Franny, you are the most wonderfull people I have ever met."

She smiled up to him and they both embraced each other, holding each other tightly.


	13. Wilbur, thats a cute name

Chapter 13. "Wilbur, thats a cute name."

The next week Franny spent at her house. She had taught Frankie to sing four different songs, and was teaching the rest how to play instruments.

She was just getting done showing on of her frogs how to play the piano when her phone rang.

She dove for it. "Hello?"

"Franny. Would you like to go out shopping with me today?" Came Lewis's voice.

"Shopping?" Franny laughed. "I didn't know you went shopping."

"I'm going for my Mother. She's got the flu, so I am taking a trip to the mall and getting a few things for her."

"How sweet!" Franny cooed. "Of course I'll go with you today, Cornelius."

Lewis picked Franny up in less then ten minutes and got to the mall in less then twenty.

Inside, Lewis went to many different departments.

Sharons Gifts, Billies Toys, Mables Tiny Ribbons, each her bought something different. Many others he just went in to look around.

While leaving the mall, one arm heaving bags, the other hold Franny, Franny spotted a store.

"Look, Cornelius." She said. " 'Wilburs Way'. Wilbur, thats a cute name."

"It is very cute." Lewis agreed.

"I like it. Can we look through this store?"

"Sure. Why not?"

They entered and looked around. It was a baby clothes, toys and help store.

"I love going to places like this, Cornelius. It makes me think of the future." Franny said, fingering a navy blue baby shirt.

"Me to." Lewis told her, she looked up at him and smiled.

When they got home Lucille ran down the stairs and screamed:

"Cornelius! You have to pick up the phone!"

"Mom!" Lewis exclaimed. "Your sick, you shouldn't be running like this!"

"Don't you bother with me!" Lucille told him. "Quick, go pick up the phone before your father talks them out of it!"

"Mom, whats happened?"

"Its those people who you called about your company!"

"What?" Lewis said shocked, he ran to the phone and yelled to Bud to hang up his end.

"Hang up the bone?" Called Bud.

"No, hang up the phone!" Lewis said.

"You want a Ice-Cream cone?"

"HANG UP THE PHONE!"

"Okay, okay! No need to yell."

Lewis rolled his eyes. "Hello? Yes...Yes...Okay...No...Yes.."

This continued for awhile, then Lewis hung up.

"So?" Lucille said.

Lewis turned around with a big smile. "They've accepted it!"

"Oh Cornelius!" Franny shrieked, she ran over to him and embraced him in a tight hug he haden't felt since she was eight years old.

He hugged her back, just as tight.

And right there, Lewis and Franny shared their first real kiss together.


	14. The next Four years

Chapter 14. The next Four years.

Lewis left the state many times during the next four years, building and organizing Robinsons Inc.

Franny helped him with what she could, and Bud and Lucille were always supportive.

When Lewis was home and not out of state, he'd spend his time with Franny.

On Lewis's 21st birthday, Lucille and Bud took him to one of the fanciest resturaunts in town.

He took Franny with him.

When they all were seated, Franny whispered:

"This place is so...clean. I feel scared to do anything."

Lewis laughed. "Don't be scared, Fran."

Hearing Lewis call her Fran gave Franny shivers down her spine, a sensation she had never felt before. She smiled at Lewis and suddenly felt better.

"So, Cornelius." Bud said. "You going to get some wine tonight? It IS your 21st birthday."

Lewis shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'd rather not drink at all in my life."

Franny and Lucille smiled. "Thats a good boy." Lucille said, patting Lewis's hand.

Lewis's 21st birthday was the second best birthday in his life, the first was when Franny gave him his work bench and tools.

On Franny's 17th birthday, she was out of state. Her family decided to take her to see the other members of her family. The only person in Frannys family that stayed was Gaston, only because he was working on some time of cannon and believe he needed to give his full attention to it.

Because he was staying, and also because other parts of her family haden't seen it, she took Frankie the frog along with her.

While she was gone Lewis felt a pain in his stomach and heart that he had only felt once when he was 14. Loneliness, and heartsickness he remembered. When Franny had once spent her 10th birthday away from home.

He sat in his work place, writing down letters and plans for Robinsons Inc. Carl, who he had finished not to long ago, walked around helping him with different things when help was needed.

The ache went through him even in his happiest moments.

The pain was only healed when he got a phone call from a familer number the next week.

"Hello?"

"Cornelius, guess who?"

"Franny!" Lewis said with relief. "How are you?"

"Fantastic, I had a great birthday over here. Art got his first job, he's a pizza delivery guy. He'll be working over with my uncle for awhile. How're you, Cornelius?" Franny asked.

"I'm fine." _Now_. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I..I.."

"Yes, Cornelius?" Franny asked, her heart fluttering.

"I...Do you want to come over here tomorrow?" Cornelius mumbled.

"Oh. Sure." Franny replied.

When she came over, she was surprised to see Carl doing better then he was when she had left.

"Cornelius, he's perfect." Franny mused, looking at every part of Carl.

"Thank you!" Carl told her.

She jumped a bit. "Oh my goodness. You're..you're welcome!"

Lewis laughed.

A year went past and finally Robinsons Inc. was being built. Lewis, 22, was always at the contruction site.

One night a horrible storm came and tore down half the building, taking down a months worth of work.

The next day Franny, 18, came to the site to see Lewis smiling, not a bit upset.

"Cornelius, half the buildings gone, and you're smiling!" Franny said. "Have you gone mad?"

"Perhaps." Lewis replied. "But you know what? I can't let it bother me. Got to keep moving forward."

Franny opened her mouth the respond, but couldn't find anything to say. She watched Lewis help some of the workers, smiling to herself. "I couldn't have found a better man." She said to herself.

From 18 to the age of 19 Franny went to ten different fairs, six concerts, and fifteen other contests and concerts.

With her she took Frankie the frog and the rest of the singing frogs, they all could play over 20 intruments and Frankie could sing fifty songs. She won 17 awards and trophies for her singing frogs, and was praised by friends and family.

Lewis went with Franny to the contests and cheered her and her frogs on.

When Franny won her first award they were both shocked and happy beyond happiness.

"Cornleius!" Franny screamed, running to him. "I won!" She hugged him and jumped up and down.

Lewis held her and held her, telling her things like "I am so happy for you." and "congradulations", this went on until she turned and hugged Frankie and the rest of the frogs until they almost burst, and then she accepted her award.

It had taken 4 years, but Robinsons Inc. was now built.

Lewis, 24, took pride in it, and enjoyed just walking through the building. Employes were hired, and work began within the month.

Franny, 20, visited every week, excited to be in such a large and beautiful building.

The front lobby, when you first walk in, had a huge painted sign on the tall entrance.

It read:

"Keep Moving Forward."

And on the wall above the secretarys desk was a plauqe that read:

"Around here, however, we don't look backwards for very long. We keep moving forward, opening up new doors and doing new things...And curiosity keeps leading us down new paths.

- WD"

Everytime Franny came in, she smiled to herself reading those two notes, and her heart lifted to the highest of the ceiling and wouldn't come down until she left the building.


	15. Oh, Cornelius!

Chapter 15. "Oh, Cornelius!"

4 years later Lewis hit a deep path in his life. His heart ached with love, and he knew it was time and knew what he had to do.

Lewis came up to his mother and asked her if she wanted to take a trip to the jewerly store with him.

She agreed and they both drove off.

He spent his time looking at rings, taking some out and viewing the stones and diamonds in them.

Finally he found a ring with a ruby diamond.

"How gorgeous, Cornelius!" Lucille said, looking over his shoulder.

He jumped and almost dropped the ring. "Thank you, Mom." He said, carefully holding the ring.

"Who is it for?" Lucille asked, peering over her glasses.

"I'm...I'm starting a collection." Lewis replied, he was not a good liar and never was, Lucille saw through his act.

"Who are you really buying this for, Cornelius?"

Lewis sighed, bent down and whispered in his mothers ear.

"Oh, Cornelius!" Lucille said. "How wonderful!"

Franny was sitting at her desk, writing a song for Frankie to sing, when there was a knock at her door.

She opened her bedroom door and was plesently surprised to see Lewis standing there with flowers.

"Franny, I would like you to come with me to the park." He said, handing her the flowers.

"Oh Cornelius." She said. "Of course."

She put the flowers in a vase and began to leave her apartment when she asked suddenly. "Where did my parents and Gaston go?"

"They said they were going out for awhile when I came in, and to tell you that." Lewis winked, then said. "Wait, Gaston still lives at home?"

Franny laughed. "Sadly, yes he does."

They reached the park and Lewis lead her down a new path in the park.

Squirrles chattered overhead, and birds sang their sweet song.

The ground was scattered with dead leafs blowing in the wind, it was just beautiful.

"Cornelius, this is gorgeous." Franny said, walking with Lewis arm in arm. Finally Lewis reached the desination.

It was a big opening in the park, with a fantastic fountain in the middle. People sat in benchs all around, two couples were reading newspapers.

"Wow, Cornelius!" Franny said. "I've never seen this part of the park before."

They both walked up to the fountain and watched the water falling.

"Franny, make a wish." Lewis told her.

She closed her eyes and thought, when Lewis suddenly grabbed her hands and made her face him. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was smiling down at her. He turned his head and smiled at somebody else, then fumbled in his pocket.

She looked to where he looked and whispered. "Mom? Dad?"

Her two parents sat on the bench across from them, putting down the newspaper they had been holding. The other couple put down their newspaper, they were Bud and Lucille.

Gaston came out from behind a tree, and smiled at his little sister.

"Franny?"

Franny turned back to Lewis, a gasped. He knelt down on one knee and held out a ring.

She put one hand to hand mouth as Lewis held the other and said:

"Franny, I love you. I haven't felt this way for any woman. You are the best thing that could have happened to me. Without you I cannot breathe, I cannot live, and I cannot see. So Franny, can I ask you, will you marry me?"

Franny burst into a fit of tears as she nodded and said "Yes, I will marry you." Then she hugged Lewis, as he slid the ring on her finger.

Her parents stood up and clapped, along with Bud and Lucilles.

The other people in the park smiled and cheered, and to Franny's surprise, Gaston walked over to Franny and hugged her, something he haden't done in 10 years.

"You're in good hands, Franny," He told her.

She nodded, still in a fit of tears, and hugged her brother. "Thank you."

Both she and Lewis were hugged from their parents, and in-laws to-be.

It was only after they sat down and talked when Franny said,

"Oh Cornelius! The stone in the ring, its my birthstone."

Lewis hugged her and nodded, and together they kissed and hugged, wallowing in happiness.


	16. The wedding

Chapter 16. The wedding.

Four months after the proposel, Franny and Lewis set the wedding date. It was to be January 15th, 2023.

Frannys mother took her to the bridal shop, where they picked out a flowing, gorgeous white dress with ruffles.

Lewis, being extremely nerveous, went with Bud, Gaston and Art to the tux shop and they all picked out their tuxes for the wedding.

While trying on ties and such, Lewis had a sudden great idea.

"Hey, look, anybody got a cell phone on them?" Lewis asked.

Gaston pulled one out of his pocket and handed it to Lewis.

Lewis quickly dialed a number and the other person on the phone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mike. Whats up?" Lewis said.

"Hey, Cornelius! Not much." Mike answered.

"Remember I told you I was getting married to Franny?" Lewis asked.

"Yeah...Yeah, I do. How'd it go?" Mike replied, recalling the phone call.

"It hasen't happened yet. It's happening the 15th." Lewis said.

"The 15th! Geez, thats this saturday." Mike said, flabbergasted.

"Yes. Listen, Mike," Lewis said. "How would you like to be my best man?"

"Man...Yeah, I'd love to!" Mike said, touched. "I'll get the quickest flight out, its a good thing the seasons on break right now."

"Great Mike." Lewis smiled.

He said a few more things, then hung up. When he handed the phone back to Gaston, Art asked:

"Who is Mike?"

"Oh, just a friend of mine." Lewis said.

Frannys bridesmaids were her cousin Loraine, and her friend Manya.

The ring bearer and flower girl were little five year old Tallulah and six year old Laszlo. They both were very excited about being part of the wedding, and their two parents, Petunia and Fritz, were very proud of them.

Fritz and Petunia had just moved into the Robinson household two months back when they were evicted from their apartment. Aunt Billie and Uncle Joe also moved when a sudden fire burned their home down.

The house had become very busy now.

On the day of the wedding, Franny sat in the back room waiting, smoothing her ruffled dress and holding her bouquet of flowers close to her heart. They were the exact type of flowers Lewis had given her when he made up to her.

The door opened and her mother plus Lucille came in.

"How beautiful is my little girl!" Her mother said, smoothing Frannys cowlick and petting her long soft black hair.

"Cornelius is very lucky to have you, Franny." Lucille winked.

"Thank you." Franny breathed.

She was incredibly nerveous, but aslo happy.

Lewis paced outside waiting for Mikes car to pull up. It seemed like an hour before it finally did, but when the black sports car pulled up the chapel, Lewis felt much better.

Michael "Goob" Yagoobian stepped out of the car, and walked up to Lewis.

"Cornleius!" He hugged him. "You've grown up so much since the last time I saw you!"

"The last time you saw me," Lewis chuckled. "was two years ago at your wedding! How's the wife?"

Goob nodded. "She's great. Got a new baby at home."

Lewis smiled. "Man, thats great Goob. I...I couldn't be happier for you!"

Goob showed him a few baby pictures before they walked into the chapel and took their places.

Lewis couldn't help sweating and praying that the day would go right as the music began to play.

He couldn't help smiling as tiny Tallulah came out and began to toss flowers, and couldn't help laughing as Laszlo trotted out with the ring and kick a pile of the flowers under a seat.

He saw his mother smiling up at him from the her seat, along with Bud. He saw Gaston and Art sitting on Frannys familys side, looking down the isle. Billie and Joe, who for once wasen't watching T.V, stared at him. Fritz clapped for Laszlo and Tallulah as Petunia blew her nose and cried tears of happiness into tissues.

Everything was beautiful, the flowers, the church, Franny...Franny?

Lewis just realised the music, and looked on with content on his face as Franny made her way down the isle. Her father walked her down, then she took Lewis's hand and faced him, a bright smile on her face.

Both stared into each others eyes with happiness.

"Do you Franny, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? To comfort him, to love him, to honor and keep him, through sickness and through heath, as long as you both shall live?" The priest said.

"I do." Franny said.

"And do you, Cornelius, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? To comfort her, to love her, to honor and keep her, through sickness and through health, as long as you both shall live?" The priest repeated to Lewis.

"I do." Lewis said.

"Then I pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And kiss they did.

The reception was very fun, Franny and Lewis cut the cake together, everyone sat and ate the cake and talked, until suddenly they had dinner and a show when Laszlo dipped some ice into Tallulahs dress, causing Tallulah to chase him all around the room. It only stoppd when Laszlo recieved painful smack on the behind from Petunia, and Tallulah a hard scolding for chasing Laszlo.

Art and Gaston fooled around and talked up a storm with Franny, Bud and Lucille enjoyed a talk and a laugh with Franny's parents, everyone sipping apple cider and juice, as Franny and Lewis both agreed not to have any hard drinks, or even wine at the wedding.

The sun set that day in a dark purple, and Franny and Lewis watched it all unfold as they sat outside by their car, hand in hand, head to head. Lewis turned to her and kissed her soft cheek gently, and nustled his head back onto her head. She cuddled up against him.

Both happy beyond belief.


	17. Franny moves into Lewis's house

Chapter 17. Franny's first day at the Robinson house.

Franny and Lewis entered the Robinson house two weeks later after a fantastic honey moon. Both had had a great time in the caribbean, catching some rays and snorkling.

When they got home they were greeted by Laszlo and Tallulah, who were both very happy to see them.

"Uncle Cornelius!" Tallulah said in her tiny voice. "I mished you so much!"

She hugged him tightly around the waist.

"I missed you too!" Lewis said to her, patting her head and hugging her back. He then picked her up and held her.

"I painted you guyses a picture." Laszlo said happily, taking a folded piece of paper out of his shorts pockets. He unfolded it, and it was very large, and on it was spelt, some letters backwards,:

"W3LCOM3 HOM3 CORNYLEEUZ AND FRANNEE"

"How sweet!" Franny said, she hugged Laszlo. "Thank you very much."

Laszlo blushed a maroon color.

They then were greeted by Lucille and Bud, who hugged them and asked them non-stop questions on how their trip was, which the newly weds said was great.

Then Fritz and Petunia saw them and bombed them with hellos and questions, then Billie and Joe did the same.

Once as the hustle and bustle was done, Franny and Lewis took a trip downtown and met up with Frannys parents, who were to happy to see the couple.

They were attacked with questions and happy hellos there too.

Then Franny and Lewis began to gather Frannys items and packed them into the car.

"I hope you don't mind living in my house, Franny." Lewis said while they were packing up the last items.

"Oh, Cornelius!" Franny said, setting Frankie in the backseat with the rest of the frogs. "I absolutely love your house. I couldn't think of anywhere else to live. Its so big, and perfect for everyone. I'd love to see Tallulah and Laszlo grow up, and it'd be so nice to get to know the rest of your family better!"

Lewis smiled. "Great!"

Once Franny's items were inside the house and put into their rightful place, Lucille and Bud grabbed her hand and lead her down the hallway, Lewis following behind.

"Listen Franny, we are _so_ happy you are living here." Lucille began, patting Frannys hand.

"And when we heard we had to give you a present!" Bud continued for his wife.

"Heard? But I..." Franny said, confused.

"Oh, well, we just knew you'd be staying here!" Bud winked. "Its an instict, you know."

"Oh...And you don't need to give me anything." Franny added. "Really!"

"Yes, we do." Lucille said. "We have at least seven guest rooms, and we've decided to give you one."

"Aren't I living in Corneliuses room?" Franny asked.

"Yes, yes!" Lucille said. "But we mean something different."

They had reached a door on the end of the hallway, a giant music note paved into it.

"Here you are Franny!" Bud said, opening the doors.

Franny gasped and smiled as she gazed into the purplish pink room.

It was set up for tiny little musicians, a medium stage in the middle. It was gorgeous.

"I love it!" Franny said.

"Its perfect for you to teach Frankie new songs, and for him to play." Lucille said.

"Thats very kind of you, Mom." Lewis said, amazed at the room.

Franny hugged her mother in-law and almost cried. "Thank you so much! I love it, and I am sure Frankie will love it too!"

And love it he did. All the frogs sang and played in the music room almost everyday, alone or with company, learning new songs. And every once and awhile playing a soothing song for Tallulah or Laszlo.

Franny was enjoying her first week in the Robinson house.


	18. Gaston and Art move in

Chapter 18. Gaston and Art move in.

Franny was listening to Frankie sing his newest song to her when the phone rang in the music room.

She grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis." Came a familer voice.

"Oh, hello Gaston." Franny said.

"Geez, don't be happy to hear from me!" Gaston said playfuly.

"Sorry," Franny replied "I didn't mean it to sound that way."

"Okay. Well, listen. Mom's kicked me out and Art's moving to town, got a job as a Pizza Delivery guy here in town." Gaston told her.

"Thats great for Art!"

"Yeah, great for Art. What about me? Mom's kicked me out, like I just said, and she's giving my two days to leave."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I was wondering if you could ask Cornelius if me and Art could live there? I mean, when I came over it looked like they had more then enough rooms."

"Art needs a home too?"

"He was going to live with me, but aparently I don't have a home."

"I'll ask Bud and Lucille. I hope they don't mind!"

"I'm sure they won't." Gaston said.

She hung up with Gaston and found Lucille and Bud outside trying to calm Spike and Dimitri, who had come with Billie and Joe. They were yelling at each other, argueing who had the most doorbell rings sing they had got there.

"Lucille, Bud?" Franny said once the commotion was over. "Can I ask you a small favor?"

"Sure, dear." Lucille smiled.

"Good. My brother Art and Gaston are kind of out of a home, and I was wondering if they could live here for awhile?"

"We have plenty of rooms," Lucille said. "I'm sure it won't be much of a problem!"

"The more people the better!" Bud chuckled. "Is so nice to have people in the house to talk to. Unless you talk to Petunia! She's such a bossy little thing!" Bud added, talking behind his hand.

Franny smiled. "Thank you so much!" She hugged them both then went and phoned Gaston the good news.

Both Art and Gaston were very happy, and they moved in within the week.

Gaston began a deep obsession with Meatballs.

So he began making a Meatball Cannon, which included lots of explosions in his bedroom.

He usally stumbled out black and burned, but still okay.

He took Cornelius's second favorite motto, "If you have it right on paper, it'll be right in life." And used it everytime he drew up new sheets for his cannon.

Art had joined a pizza delivring service that was different from the rest. He drove a spaceship.

And sometimes, if they were good, he'd take Tallulah and Laszlo out for a drive in it while he was making devilveries.

Everything was perfect.

Nothing could make it any better.


	19. Cornelius! I can't believe it!

Chapter 19. "Cornelius! I can't believe it!"

Over the seven months, Lewis and Franny had been spending alot of time together. She spent time inside his workshop like she did when she was a little girl, and they went to stores and took trips around town together. Lewis even spent time in her music room with her, listening intently to the songs Frankie would sing.

They were rarely alone or without each other.

Then one day Lewis came up to Franny, who was sitting in the music room sewing Frankies suit, which had been ripped by Buster, and he asked her:

"Hey Franny, why don't you and I take a trip to the park, we could visit the fountain I proposed to you at."

Franny looked up at him and smiled a weary smile. "I'd love to honey, but...Its just that I just feel way to tired."

Lewis looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Franny nodded. "Yeah, I'm just exhausted. Must be all the running around we've been doing."

Lewis nodded. "I see. You better lay down then and get some rest."

"No, its okay. I need to get this suit done." Franny said.

"Franny..."

"I'll take a nap after I get this done, okay hon?" Franny told him.

He smiled at her, kissed her on the cheek, then left the room.

Even after the nap Franny still didn't feel any better.

She sat down next to Lewis at the dinner table as Carl served a steak dinner with steamed veggitables.

They all sat and chatted happily, Gaston beamed and gloated on how his Meatball cannon was doing perfectly, and would be done in less then a month.

Billie and Lucille talked about trains, Petunia and Fritz pulled apart a fighting, screaming Laszlo and Tallulah, Bud and Joe discussed the newest T.V show, and Franny and Lewis talked to themselfs and anyone one else who talked to them.

Halfway through the meal, Franny suddenly gagged and retched over her plate.

"Franny? Are you okay?" Lewis asked her, patting her back.

Everybody at the tables eyes were on her now, scared for her.

"Yeah, I am now." Franny said. "I don't know what came over me."

She turned to Carl. "Don't worry, it wasen't your food that did it, I'm sure."

"As long as your okay." Carl told her.

She suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore and excused herself from the table.

Over the next couple of days Franny felt sudden sickness like she did at the dinner table at different times of the day, sometimes for no reason at all.

She also started feeling tired again, sometimes just sitting in the music room or Lewis's lab, lying her head on a desk, just resting.

Everybody was a bit worried for her, most of the time coming over and hugging her and telling her she's alright.

She had lower back pain alot, and she also went into a batch of mood swings, whiched happened the other day, to poor unsuspecting Lewis.

Franny was sitting in the music room with Billie when Lewis came in.

"Hey Honey, do you want me to get you some ice-cream?"

"Why?" Franny asked suddenly.

"Well, because I thought you might-"

"Oh, I see. I look depressed, right? So I need ice-cream?" Franny spat.

"What? I didn't ever say you looked depressed!" Lewis said quickly.

"So, then what do I look like to you, Cornelius?" Franny hissed. "I do look pretty, don't I?" She said suddenly, getting very emotional. "Oh, I knew it! I don't look pretty enough." She then burst into a set of tears.

"No! You look gorgeous, your beautiful." Lewis said, trying to get her to stop crying. He was at a loss for words, it happened so suddenly. "Help-Me." He mouthed to Billie.

Billie patted Frannys back and told to stop crying. Franny stood up and hugged Lewis.

"I am so sorry Honey!" She whined. "I-I-I d-don't know what c-came over m-me." She said through tears.

He hugged her and patted her back. "Its okay." He rocked with her. "How 'bout we go get that ice-cream now?"

"Okay." Franny replied. "Just let me go dry my face." She kissed him on the lips, then left the room.

Lewis looked at Billie, who shrugged.

One day Franny came up behind Lewis and whispered:

"Cornelius!"

He jumped a mile and turned around, grabbing his chest and breathing hard. "Franny! You scared me."

"I am so sorry, Cornelius." Franny said. "But I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Cornelius, I missed."

"Missed what?"

She made a few motions with her hands and muttered something.

"You mean you missed your.."

Franny nodded.

"So..Oh Franny. Are you sure?" Lewis asked.

She shook her head. "I;m sure I missed. I was due last week."

Lewis nodded. "Then lets get you the test." He said.

"Okay. Listen, Cornelius, lets not let this get out. We don't want anybody excited about something that might not happen." Franny told him.

He nodded, then they both set out to the store.

Once they got back from the store, Franny headed straight to the bathroom.

Lewis was sitting on his bed looking at the bathroom door when Laszlo came in.

"Whatcha doing Uncle Cornelius?" He asked.

"Waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"For Aunt Franny."

"Why?"

"Because I am."

"Where is she?"

"In the bathroom."

"Oh."

Laszlo walked up to the bathroom door and banged loudly three times. "AU-UNT FRAN-NEEEE! UN-CULL COR-NEEEE-LEEE-UUUSS IS WA-A-TING FOR YOU!"

Lewis put his face in his hands, then reached for Laszlo and pulled him over.

"Listen, Laszlo. She knows I'm waiting for her, you probably scared her in there with your yelling. Remember to use your inside voice."

Laszlo looked at him. "Why is she in there?"

"Because she is."

"Whats she doing?"

"Probably her hair." Lewis lied.

Laszlo nodded. "Are you going out somewhere?"

"No."

"Then why is she doing her hair?"

"Hey Laszlo, why don't you go and see what your sister is doing?"

"Okay." Laszlo said, he trotted out of the room and in less then five minutes Lewis heard Tallulahs scream. "LASZLO, YOU STOP THAT! I'M TELLING MA, LASZLO!"

Lewis felt guilty, he probably had gotten Laszlo into trouble, but the wave of guilt melted away when Franny stepped out of the bathroom.

"Geez, Laszlo scared me. What was he doing?" Were Frannys first words.

"He wanted to tell you I was waiting for you. But what about the test?" Lewis said, trying not to sound nerveous, and not succeeding.

"Oh, its takes five minutes." Franny said. "This day and age and you can't get answers straight away."

"Its worth the wait." Lewis stated.

They set the clock for five minutes time, and when the alarm went off they stepped into the bathroom, both nerveous and scared.

"What does the colors mean?" Lewis asked.

"Blue is yes, red is no." Franny told him.

They looked at the test together.

Franny quickly put her hands to her mouth and whispered: "Cornelius! I can't believe it!"

She grabbed him and cried happy tears into his shirt.

Lewis swayed in the spot for a moment, completly overcome with happiness, then suddenly he fainted.

When he was revived, the first thing he did was grab Franny and hug her nonstop.

When they finally let go, Franny asked:

"Should we tell everyone else?"

Lewis thought. "Yeah, lets do it at dinner, for a special announcement."

After as dinner was served and everyone was content and full, Lewis stood up and held Frannys hand.

"I'd like everyones attention, please! I have to tell you all something."

"I didn't do it!" Laszlo shrieked suddenly. Everyone looked at him.

"Well, I wasen't going to blame you for anything Laszlo." Lewis said. "But now I am sure your parents are a bit thoughtful of what you've done."

Laszlo blushed and sunk into his chair.

"What did you want to tell us, Cornelius?" Lucille asked.

Franny stood up next to him.

"Today we found out something special. There will be a new adition to the family soon." Everyone leaned forwards in their seats. "Today we found out that-"

"I'm going to have a baby." Franny finished.

Everyone went into shocked silence, then all the woman jumped up and hugged Franny, congradulating her and saying how wonderful it was.

The men went to Lewis, high fived him, hugged him, slapped his back and said it was great that they we're going to have a child.

Laszlo and Tallulah jumped around the legs of the adults, trying to get close to Franny and Lewis to hug them also.

Franny looked over and Lewis, and Lewis did the same and they both shared a very, very happy smile.


	20. 6 months old

Chapter 20. 6 months old.

Franny loved the ups and downs of pregnancy.

She was incredibaly happy knowing she had a living child inside of her.

When she was 5 months she went with Lewis to the doctors to get an ultrasound.

She lay on the table, smiling as the doctor moved the stick over her stomach, showing her the image on the screen.

"See that?" The doctor asked, pointing. "Thats his hands, and those are his feet. This right heres the head."

"HIS hands, HIS feet?" Lewis asked suddenly. "Does that mean.."

"That its a little boy?" Franny finished.

The doctor nodded.

"Ohmigosh!" Franny cried. She grabbed Lewis and hugged him deeply, crying tears of happiness onto his shoulder. He hugged her back, but felt some feeling of knowing. He felt that he somehow already knew he was going to have a baby boy, like somebody had told him when he was younger.

He shook the feeling off and just hugged his wife, to happy to care right now.

The next week he and Franny went to the baby store, Wilburs Way, and decided to buy some baby boy clothes.

Franny went nuts with the baby items.

"Look honey," she said. "A adorable little yellow shirt with a duck on the front! Oooh, he'd look so adorable in it." She placed it into the cart.

"Franny?" Lewis said. "Remember to keep to the budget."

Franny smiled at him. "Sure, sure, Honey." Then she turned and said. "Oh, how cute! A little crib with lightning bolts on it. Just like that super hero you liked as a kid. What was his name? Super Amazing? Captain Planet?"

"Captain Time Travel,"

"Oh, yes." She smiled at her husband. "Wouldn't it be cute for him to have a bed like this?"

Lewis nodded.

"Could we get it for him, sweetie?" Frannyed asked, batting her eyes.

Lewis shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Franny hugged him tightly. "You're so sweet! You're going to be a great daddy."

Lewis smiled at her.

A month later was Frannys birthday.

While celebrating her birthday, she also had a baby shower.

Everyone sat down to eat the lemon poppyseed flavored cake, a request from Franny, as she opened up her presents.

The presents to her were things like journals, pens and papers, note sheets so she could write songs for her frogs, a couple of new dresses, snug slippers that she could walk around at home in, and a conductors kit.

She thanked each and everyone of her friends and family, and before she opened the baby shower gifts, she called for Gaston.

"Yes?" Gaston asked once he had got to her.

"My sweet brother," Franny said. "could you do me a favor?"

Gaston sighed. Favors usually mean't him going to the store to get Franny some type of new food she was craving. He and Lewis and Art each had that job, except Art had it easier because when she called him she wanted pizza.

"Could you run to the store for me and pick me up some salmon ice cream?"

Right on the nail.

"You want _what_ now?" Gaston asked.

"Salmon flavoured ice cream." Franny repeated.

He sighed deeply then set off to the store.

Once he left, Franny and her friends laughed.

"Did you really want that ice cream?" One of them asked her.

Franny nodded. "Yes, but its always so much fun to do that to Gaston! Its a kind of payback from when we were little."

They highfived each other, then Franny opened up her gifts.

Later that day Franny walked past Lucille, who was knitting. Being always curious, Franny turned around and went into the room.

Lucille was rocking back and forth in her chair, knitting with dark blue matriel.

"Hello, Lucille." Franny said.

Lucille jumped, and grasped her heart. "Dear, you shouldn't do that!"

"Sorry." Franny replied. "What are you knitting?"

"Oh, I'm just knitting. Us old woman like to knitt."

Franny nodded, knowing that wasn't the full story.

She left the room, still suspicious.


	21. 9 months

Chapter 21. 9 months.

3 months later, Franny was bigger then before.

She had given up trying to find out what Lucille was knitting awhile back, and now it was just her shuffling around the house with a huge belly, talking to others constanly.

She didn't feel like going anywhere for some reason, and spent most of her time in her bedroom with Tallulah and Laszlo, reading them books.

Tallulah and Laszlo loved their Aunt Franny, and always wanted to be with her, touching her stomach, trying to feel the baby kick.

Thats what they were doing that very day.

Franny was sitting on her bed, the two kids lay next to her looking at the book while she read.

When she finished, Tallulah asked:

"Aunt Franny, when are you going to be a mommy?"

"Soon." Franny told her, patting her stomach. "You little cousin'll be born any day now."

"What're you naming him?" Laszlo asked.

"I don't know yet. My and your Uncle Cornelius and still deciding."

"If you don't decide quick the baby'll be born and the doctors will have to name him for you!" Tallulah spoke up, wide eyes.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Franny told her. "We'll name the baby even if he's born, I won't let a doctor name him."

Laszlo rolled off the bed and left the room, leaving Tallulah and Franny alone.

"Whats it like?" Tallulah asked suddenly.

"Whats what like?"

"Being pregnet."

"Oh, well. Its very nice. Knowing that a baby is inside you is a very special feeling."

"Where do babies come from, Aunt Franny?"

"Thats not something I should tell you." Franny told Tallulah. "Your mom and dad should tell you."

Tallulah didn't seem to like that answer. "They won't tell me. They won't tell Laszlo, either." She folded her arms and sulked into the pillow.

"Well, then your mom and dad have good reason not to tell you. Your what, seven now?"

Tallulah nodded.

"See, thats to young to know right now. Wait untill you are older, like ten."

Tallulah sighed. "Fi-ine."

Franny lay back into the pillow, putting her arm around Tallulah.

Tallulah fell asleep after awhile, and Franny closed her eyes and rested.

Franny was suddenly jerked awake when a bolt of pain struck her stomach. She grabbed her stomach and moaned.

Tallulah woke up and stared at her aunt. "Whats wrong?"

"My stomach, Tallulah." Franny said.

"Are you okay?"

Franny nodded. "I think I will be." She held her stomach for a few minutes. "I think it stopped."

Then she grabbed her stomach again, face scrunched up in pain.

"Is it back?" Tallulah asked, startled.

Franny nodded. "Honey...Do me a favor, please?"

"A favor like Uncle Gastons favor?" Tallulah asked.

Franny shook her head. "No, more important. Go get Uncle Cornelius for me. He's in the lab."

Tallulah nodded and raced off, leaving Franny alone on the bed.

Tallulah came back with Lewis in less then five minutes.

"Whats wrong?" Were the first words out of his mouth.

"I think I'm having contractions!" Franny breathed. She was breathing hard, one hand on her stomach, the other was balancing her self on the bed.

"Do you know how far apart they are?" Lewis asked, rushing over to her and holding the hand that was on her stomach.

"Four minutes?" Franny guessed, tightning up as another contraction came.

"I have a stopwa-A-A-A-A-A!" Lewis yelped.

Franny had grabbed Lewis's hand that was holding hers, and using him to great rid of her pain.

When the contraction was over, she released his hand and he imediatly held it and cried:

"My haaaaand."

About two minutes later Franny said:

"I think another ones coming!" She went after his hand but he pulled it back.

"No!" He yelled, then caught himself. "I-I-I...I need this hand for the stopwatch! Here," he gave her a pillow. "squeeze this."

She squeezed and pulled the pillow until it tore in half. Lewis was happy he had given her the pillow and not his hand.

"Cornelius!" She gasped. "They're closer!"

"Its okay." Lewis told her. "They are about three or four minutes apart. And remember, there are woman who go through this and don't have the baby for another week!"

"ANOTHER WEEK?" Franny shrieked. "I have to go through ANOTHER week of this? Cornelius, this week is the due date. I...Oh, another one!" She grabbed the bedpost and hung on.

Tallulah was still standing in the cornor of the room, waiting.

"Is she alright?" Tallulah asked as Lewis grabbed the phone to call the hospital.

"She's fine, baby," Lewis told her. "Hello? Oh thank God. Listen, my wife is going into contractions...Franny Robinson...Yes, they are about four or five minutes apart, last time I check was three or four, but I'm-"

"Cornelius?" Came Frannys voice.

Lewis turned around. "Yes?"

"My water just broke."


	22. Wilbur

Chapter 22. Wilbur.

Lewis helped Franny into the car as he gave the hostpital infomation to Lucille.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Lucille asked him.

"Well..." Lewis said. "I don't know. Do you want to come?"

"Just go, I'll call Frannys parents and we'll come as soon as we can." Lucille grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Lewis gaspd in pain, and took his hand back quickly. "Dear, whats wrong with your hand?"

"Cornelius!" Franny called. "What are you doing?"

"Good-bye, mom!" Lewis quickly kissed Lucille and dove into the car.

Franny and him entered the hospital and quickly headed for the front desk.

"Name?" Asked the nurse, bored.

"Franny Robinson." Lewis said.

The nurse looked him up and down. "Well, miss Robinson. Whats the problem?"

"Not me!" Lewis said. "My wife, she's having a baby."

The nurse looked at Franny. "So she is. Doctors name?"

"Wendale." Lewis said. "And please, this is kind of a imergancy."

"Sure, sure." The nurse said, blowing a bubble with her gum. She opened the filing cabnit and thumbed through the papers inside slowly. "U...V...W...WA...WC...WE...WEN...WENA..."

Franny rolled her eyes. "Could you PLEASE hurry? I'm having a baby!"

"Do you want me to do this right, or do you want me to hurry?" The nurse asked, not looking up.

Franny lost it. She grabbed the back of the nurses collar and hauled her around. "LISTEN here," Franny hissed, poking the nurse with one finger in the chest. "I am having a _baby_, I am in _pain_, he's coming right NOW. And YOU are going to flip through some files for twenty minutes? _I don't think so._ You get me my doctor right NOW, or I will personally call on him, and you wouldn't want that, would you?"

The nurse stared at Franny, then at Lewis, who was just staring at Franny, a scared expression on his face, his index finger to his mouth.

"Franny? Maybe we need the file-" He began, but she wheeled around and poked him in the chest.

"Don't you start with me Cornelius Robinson! I mean it!"

He shrunk back as Franny wheeled back to the nurse. "Well?"

"I'll get the doctor ASAP." The nurse said quickly. "Oh, and would you mind a wheelchair so you don't have to walk?" She chuckled nerveously.

In minutes Franny was put into a wheelchair and was being pushed into her room.

Franny lay on the bed, Lewis next to her, listening to the doctor.

"You're ready for this baby, and it does seem he's coming now," the doctor said. "So, lets get this started, okay?"

Franny nodded, then smiled up at Lewis.

"We're going to have a baby." Franny said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Lewis grabbed her two hands and snuggled her nose. "I'm so happy for us, Franny."

"Contraction!" Franny suddenly screamed.

He tried to pull his hands away, but it was too late. He collapsed to his knees when she let him go. "Listen, Franny," he said in a small voice. "I think I'm going to go over here for a minute." Then he retreated to the cornor and parked himself in a chair.

"I need you." Franny said. "I need you to be with me!"

There was a knock at the door.

"C'min." Franny said.

The door opened and her mother rushed in, along with Lucille.

"I am NOT missing my the birth of my grandson." Frannys mother said.

"I don't want to miss it either." Lucille said.

Franny hugged her mom. "I'm happy to see you guys. I don't mind you staying, I need somebodys hands to squeeze. Cornelius there refuses!" She shot him a look, and the two elderly ladies both looked at him.

He opened his mouth to retort, but shut it instead and shrugged.

Suddenly Franny grabbed her stomach and groaned. "Oooh, its coming! I just know it, he's coming!"

The doctors and nurses quickly set Franny up and in minutes everything was under way.

Lucille and Frannys mother held her hands, each telling her soothenly:

"Breathe, its okay, breathe..."

The doctor told her to push, and she began. Suddenly out of nowhere she shouted at Lewis, who was watching by the doctor:

"You did this to me, Cornelius! Its your fault! Don't you ever touch me again, you hear me?"

Lewis again opened his mouth to retort, but shut it when his mother gave him a slow shake of the head.

Suddenly the doctor said:

"I see the head!"

Lewis looked and was overcome with sickness. He swayed, then hit the ground like a ton of bricks.

He was awoken just minutes later by Lucille, rubbing water on his forhead and face.

"Dear, don't you want to see your son or do you want to sleep through it?" She asked.

He opened his eyes and sat up quickly, and looked right over at Franny.

She was holding a bundle of blankets, and feeding the child within them.

He walked over to her and stared at his son.

The baby was a cute little pudgy thing, with a tuff of black hair on his head.

"Look, Franny," Lewis whispered. "He has your cowlick." He carefuly rubbed his sons head.

The baby let go of his mother and stared right into Lewis's eyes.

"Hey kid, I'm your daddy." Lewis said to him. The baby reached out of hung onto Lewis's finger.

"He's got such a strong grip." Lewis chuckled softly, overcome with happiness.

"I think I know what to name him." Franny said.

"What?"

"How does Wilbur Wesley Robinson sound?" Franny asked.

"I like it." Lewis said. "I like it alot."


	23. Bringing the baby home

Chapter 23. Bringing the baby home.

Franny and Lewis spent the night at the hostpital while Lucille left to set everything up for them to arive the next day.

Lewis slept on a chair next to Franny, while she slept on the bed with tiny little Wilbur.

Frannys mother also stayed the night, sleeping in another chair on the other side of Franny.

The next day, Nurse Amy came in and checked up on Franny and Wilbur, bringing Franny some applesauce and water.

"Hello dears," she said. "how are you this morning?"

Franny nodded. "Fine. He's a perfect little angel." She looked down at Wilbur, who was looking into her eyes.

"Are we alowed to go home today?" Franny asked Nurse Amy.

"I think so. We just need you to sign a few things, and I think the doctor'll let you go." Nurse Amy replied.

"Thanks." Franny said, taking the papers and looked over them as Nurse Amy left.

Lewis suddenly twitched and woke up.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He grumbled.

She looked at him. "You look like you needed sleep."

"You need sleep more then I do! I'd have looked after the baby." Lewis said.

"I wouldn't have felt right." Franny replied. "I won't sleep unless he sleeps."

Lewis looked at her. "Okay. I'm going to go get breakfast, do you want anything?"

Franny nodded. "Yeah, get me a steak and egg breakfast if they have it."

"Geez, I'm not going to Dennys." Lewis said, he walked over and tapped Frannys mother, who jerked awake. "Do you want anything for breakfast?"

"Just get me some coffee, and I'll be good." Her mother replied, stretching.

"Ooh, get me coffee also!" Franny said.

"Your going to caffinate your milk and make that baby stay awake all night." Lewis said, leaving the room as Wilbur began to get fussy.

After breakfast, and around noon, Franny finally was alowed the leave.

The doctor said, since Wilbur was born twelve in the afternoon, she could leave at 12 the very next day, as long as they both were healthy.

Both fit the discription, and began leaving around 1:23 PM.

The car ride to the Robinson house wasen't very quiet as Lewis would have like it, as there was a bump which startled Wilbur and made him cry half way there. Up infront with Lewis sat Frannys mother, looking back every three seconds to see how Franny was taking care of Wilbur.

Finally, they got to the house and parked, Franny grabbed Wilbur from the back as Lewis grabbed the baby carrier.

She held Wilbur so he could see the giant house and said:

"See little Wilbur? This is your new home."

His reply was a tiny, barely audible, coo.

"Aw, honey. He's cooing." Franny said, snuggling the baby.

"Just like a pidgeon." Lewis chuckled.

They went up the walk and before they even reached the door it suddenly burst open and two little kids ran out.

"AUNT FRANNY, UNCLE CORNELIUS!" Tallulah and Laszlo shouted, they ran down the steps and attacked their Aunt and Uncles legs.

"Did you get the baby?" Laszlo asked.

"Did you get to name him before the doctor did?" Tallulah asked.

"Yes, we did get the baby." Franny said, and with a smile to Tallulah she said:

"No, we named him ourself. His name is Wilbur."

"I know. Grandma Lucille told me his name." Tallulah peered at the baby, smiled, then ran back into the house.

"What if Lefty eats him?" Laszlo asked suddenly.

"I doubt he will." Lewis told him, walking up the front steps.

Spike quickly popped up, followed by Dimitri.

"Ring my doorbell!"

"No, ring MY doorbell!"

"Nonononono, ring MY doorbell!"

"We're not ringing any of your doorbells." Lewis said to them as they opened the door.

"Aw." Spike sighed. "They never ring my doorbell."

"What makes your doorbell so special?" Dimitri said.

"You know, why don't you just bi-"

They shut the door on the two fighting twins and were pleased to see a big banner draped across the two stairs, which read:

"WELCOME HOME, FRANNY, CORNELIUS AND WILBUR!"

The family was standing under it, smiling.

"How nice of you guys!" Franny said, as the family came over to see the baby.

"How cute is he, ooh, I just want to dunk him in my coffee!" Petunia said.

"He is so precious." Billie stated.

"He's adorable. And now I don't have to feel like I'm the only one with no teeth!" Grandpa Bud said, laughing.

Lucille walked over and gave Franny a soft wrapped present.

"Whats this?" Franny asked.

"Open it and see!" Lucille told her.

Franny gave Wilbur to Billie to coo about, then opened the gift. It was a long dark navy blue shirt, with a upside down lightning bolt on it. The shirt was longer then Wilbur.

"Long enough for him to grow in." Lucille winked.

Franny hugged Lucille. "Thank you. And Wilbur says thank you too, I'm sure."


	24. The first year

Chapter 24. The first year.

Wilbur grew very quickly, length wise and brain wise.

He was a very bright child, and learned things very quickly.

Franny sat with him on the floor, and helped him sit up.

He quickly learned to sit up on his own, and was now constantly sitting down in his mothers music room on a tiny blanket on the floor, grabbing which ever frog was stupid enough to walk past his tiny little hands.

The little tuff of hair on his head grew as fast as he did, and he had to get a haircut at least once a month.

When Franny and Cornelius couldn't be with him, Carl took care of Wilbur.

Both loved each other.

Wilbur was constantly pushing Carls buttons and cooing and squealing at him, and playing with Carl.

Carl would sit down with Wilbur in Wilbur's bedroom, and just sit there for an hour and make faces, funny noises, and weird voices, and Wilbur would sit there laughing his little baby laugh and claping his pudgy little baby hands.

They never would get tired of each other.

Wilbur learned to crawl at six months.

Franny couldn't decide if this was a good, or a bad thing.

Wilbur could cause alot of trouble now that he was moving.

One day Franny went out to buy more items to 'Wilbur-proof' the house.

She left Lewis in charge of him.

"Cornelius, Wilbur is a big handful now," Franny said as she looked through her purse, ready to leave.

"I know." Lewis said.

"And for someone who only has their hands and knees, he moves fast." Franny told him.

Lewis nodded. "I know."

"You keep a _good_ eye on him, okay?" Franny said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You bet." Lewis said.

"He's in the music room, playing with Tallulah and Laszlo. Make sure they don't hurt him! Good-bye!" She closed the door.

"Spsh." Lewis muttered, walking to the music room. "She acts like I've never taken care of _Wilbur_ before!"

He opened the door to the music room and saw Tallulah playing pat-a-cake with Wilbur, Laszlo was filling up a paint gun.

"What are you doing, Laszlo?" Lewis said.

Laszlo jumped in the spot, and quickly through the paint gun down. "Nothing."

"Nothing always means something when it comes from a child." Lewis told the boy. "Give me the paint gun."

Laszlo sadly handed over the gun when the phone rang.

"I'll be right back!" Lewis said, dropping the gun and going for the phone.

He was gone only minutes when he hung up the phone and went back into the music room.

He gave a quick gasp and stared.

The whole room was painted a mixture of different colors, Laszlo stood in the middle of the room, trying to get the paint gun from shooting the frog stage.

Tallulah hid under a table, plastered with paint.

"LASZLO!" Lewis bellowed.

He marched over and grabbed the gun from Laszlo, flipping the switch and throwing it to the ground. "What did I tell you young man?"

"Not to play with the paint gun." Laszlo said, looking at his feet.

"I can't believe you disobeyed me!" Lewis said, completly furious.

"Laszlo, I'm going to give you such a-"

"Uncle Cornelius?" Tallulah whispered.

He spun around and practicaly shouted: "What?!"

She got out from under the table and said in a very small voice. "Don't yell at me, please. Or anything else. I tried to keep an eye on him, but he got away from me."

"Who? Laszlo?" Lewis asked.

Tallulah shook her head, her eyes full of tears. "He was so small! I couldn't keep an eye on him, and when Laszlo suddenly started spraying the paint, I got hit in the eyes and he was gone."

"Tallulah..." Lewis said slowly, suddenly scared as he looked around.

Wilbur was nowhere.

"I'm so sorry, Uncle Cornelius!" Tallulah cried, burrying her face in her hands, crying.

"Its okay, Tallulah. We just need to find Wilbur. He couldn't have gone far." But deep in his mind, Lewis knew he could go very far.

He went to look, when he suddenly turned around to Laszlo and said in a scary voice. "I'm not done with you, Laszlo! Don't you move an inch, or else."

Then left the room.

Lewis searched the whole house, but to no anvil. He was just about to call 911 when Franny came in from the front door.

"Hello, Cornelius!" She said cheerfuly, putting down the bags. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." Lewis said, sweating horribly.

"How's my baby?" Franny asked, heading to the music room.

"Lost." Lewis said quietly.

Franny stopped and turned around. "What did you just say?"

"Lost." Repeated Lewis in a smaller voice.

"What?"

"Lost." He said louder.

Her face turned from confused, to shocked, to angry, then to afraid in less then 3 seconds.

"YOU LOST MY BABY?" Franny screamed, then ran into the music room.

Laszlo sat in a chair. "Uncle Cornelius told me not to move."

Franny looked at the paint. "Laszlo!" She said, looking at the room. "You're grounded!"

Laszlo let out a huff of air, happy, because he was fearing much worse.

Tallulah sat on the ground, looking at her hands.

"Tallulah, wheres Wilbur?" Franny asked her.

Tallulah looked up and cried a new set of tears. "I had him under the table when Laszlo set of the paint gun, but he shot me in the eyes and I lost him." Tallulah pointed to a table that was against the wall.

Franny quickly ran over and looked under it. She got up and practically cried, when suddenly she heard a small:

"Mmmfubmmll."

She spun on her heals and spotted a small baby sleeping in the cornor by the table, under a upturned chair.

She grabbed him and woke him up from his sleep, and hugged him.

"I'm never leaving you home alone again, sweetie!" She cried.

Lewis stood in the doorway, wringing his hands. "I'm sor-"

"Don't say anything." Franny cut him off.

"But I-"

"No."

"But-"

"I said don't say anything!" Franny said.

Lewis stopped wringing his hands, and let them fall to his sides. "Your mad at me!"

Franny marched up to him and said in a very angry voice:

"Of course I am mad at you. You are in as much trouble as Laszlo is, maybe more!" She then hiked up Wilbur and left the room.

"Is she going to punish you to?" Laszlo asked.

Lewis raised him arms, but let them fall. "I certaintly hope not."

Franny did "punish" Lewis, if thats what you want to call it. She wouldn't let him watch Wilbur by himself anymore, until Wilburs first birthday.

Lewis was extremely upset.

The only thing that Wilbur was slow with was talking.

He tried to talk, but failed at times. Usually making weird noises. He couldn't even get out "Da-da".

Franny and Lewis sat with him each day, trying to get him to pronounce words.

"Come on, baby Wil. Say Ma-ma." Franny said.

"Say Da-da." Lewis told him.

Wilbur opened his mouth to speak, but a coo came out instead.

They gave up after twenty minutes and left Wilbur on the floor to play with his toys.

They sat on chairs and watched him play as Carl walked into the room.

"Hello everybody!" Carl said.

Wilbur looked up and smiled. "Carl!" He shouted out.

Franny, Lewis and Carl all stopped what they were doing in amazement.

"Did he just.." Franny muttered.

"Speak?" Lewis finished.

"Carl!" Wilbur said again, he crawled over and hugged the robots legs.

"Carl." He cooed.

Franny got up quickly and scooped Wilbur up and hugged him. "Oh, my baby! You talked! Good boy, Wilbur!" She praised him.

"Ma." Wilbur said in his baby voice.

"Yes!" Franny said, almost in tears. "I am your ma!" She hugged him.

Lewis came over. "Who am I?" He asked Wilbur.

Wilbur looked at him blankly.

"Come on, Wilbur. Who am I?" He said again, but Wilbur didn't answer.

"Looks like he remembers the time I left him at home with you!" Franny laughed.

"Ha, ha." Lewis said.

At nine months, Wilbur could speak very well, and he finally learned to say 'Da', much to Lewis's happiness. He also learned to walk, which brought more trouble then needed to Franny and Lewis.

Franny'd be in the music room conducting a song when suddenly she feel a tug on her dress and a small voicing saying: "Ma? Ma?"

She'd turned around and see Wilbur standing there. He'd say: "I love you!"

Then stumble away, leaving Franny happy.

He'd then go and knock at the labs door, but didn't go in as he knew he wasen't alowed to go in there, and called out:

"DAD? DAD?"

Then once Lewis opened the door, Wilbur would say "I love you" to his father, then stumble away.

Everything was just perfect.


	25. Wilbur's first birthday

Chapter 25. Wilbur's first birthday.

On May 6th 2025, it was Wilburs first birthday.

The little pudgy thing walked around the backyard, bothering his parents as they set up the birthday party.

He went to Franny first.

"Mama?" He said.

"Yes dear?"

"My birfday." He told her.

"Yes, it is your birthday today." Franny patted his head, then placed some presents onto a table. "Happy birthday. Your grandparents are going to be here soon."

Wilbur pointed to Lucille and Bud, who were telling Lewis how to hang the balloons. Lucille quickly slapped Lewis's theigh whenever he backtalked her.

"They here." Wilbur said.

"Thats your daddys parents." Franny told him. "My parents are coming over."

Wilbur nodded. "Can I have?" He pointed.

"You can have one, but the rest is for later when everyone gets here. Like Uncle Goob and his family." She handed him a small present.

He tore the wrapping off and hugged a small teddy bear.

"Tank you." He said, hugging the bear. He waddled off to his father.

"Hey son." Lewis said, finishing with the balloons.

"Bawoon." Wilbur said, pointing.

"Good job." Lewis said. "I can babysit you now."

"You can?"

"Yep. And your mom can't stop me." Lewis told him, ruffling his hair. "I am going to take you out tomorrow, and I'll let you get whatever you want from the toy store, a late birthday treat."

Wilbur liked this idea. "Okay." He mumbled as he hugged his fathers legs.

The party started around 12, when Goob and his wife, daughter and newly born son, came.

Everyone was laughing and talking, Wilbur played with Megan, Goobs daughter who was just a year or so older then Wilbur.

"Happy birthday, Wilbur." Megan told him.

He nodded.

"Do you talk much?" Megan asked.

"I talk enuff." Wilbur replied. "Want to see my toys?"

Megan quickly agreed and they went and played for awhile away from the party.

Soon present time came and Wilbur opened each and every present with a small bit of help from Franny. Each gift he got he loved, played with for twenty seconds, then went off with the rest.

When Franny cut the cake, Wilbur blew out his candel, ate two pieces of the cake, then went back off with Megan.

"He really seems to like Megan!" Franny remarked to Goob.

Goob nodded. "They look so cute together."

The party ended at 6 O Clock, with everyone hugging and kissing Wilbur and wishing him a happy birthday.

Goob and his wife got into the car and chatted with Franny and Lewis for a few minutes before leaving. Wilbur talked a small conversation with Megan.

When Goob left, Lewis picked up Wilbur and said:

"Got a thing for Megan, huh kid?"

Wilbur shook his head. "She's gross."

"Why?" Franny asked.

"'Cause she's a girl."


	26. A night to remember

Chapter 26. A Night to Remember.

Lewis quietly locked himself into his bedroom and grabbed the phone and dialed in a few short numbers.

"Hello?" The person asked.

"Hello. I'd like to make a reservation." Lewis said.

"Name?"

"Cornelius and Franny Robinson."

"Ah, the Robinsons. It'll be nice to have you. Now how would you like your seats?"

"A booth, please."

"Alrighty, I have to ask you just a few more questions and we'll be done."

Lewis answered the questions and the reservation was made.

After he hung up he went to the closet and pulled out from the cubby hole in the top a small plastic bag. He was just about to open it when there was a loud knock.

He jumped two feet and pushed the bag into the closet.

"Whose there?" He called.

"Cornelius? What are you doing in there?" Frannys voice came.

"Ummmbabababa..." Lewis mumbled, trying to think of a good excuse. "I'm just...Reading!"

"About what? And why is the door locked?"

"About blueprints and what different designs there are. I locked the door because I was looking behind it and didn't want anybody to open it and hit me." Lewis told her.

"Can I come in, Cornelius?"

He unlocked the door and Franny stepped in, followed by a pudgy little Wilbur.

She eyed Lewis, then looked around the room. "Okay.." She said slowly.

"What were you expecting?" Lewis asked.

"Nothing. Listen, I need to go to the store and pick up a few things."

"Alright." Lewis replied, hoping she wasen't going to ask him to take care of Wilbur.

"I'm taking Wilbur," Franny added. Lewis nodded, she kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

He quickly bolted to the door and locked it, and sighed. He could continue without Franny, or Wilbur, interupting him.

You see, it was January 13th. Two days until Franny and his third anniversary. The first was spent very well, but the second was spent with Franny being pregnant, and didn't go as well as planned.

So Lewis decided that he was going to give her the best second anniversary that a wife could desire.

He planned a reservation as a very hard to get resuraunt, (he had been trying to reach them for a week and finally did) and he also bought her a very expensive and gorgeous set of diamond gold earrings, plus a necklace that went along with it. The earrings were in the shape of music notes.

Which he was getting now.

He brought the bag down and carefuly took out the small box inside. He opened it to make sure the jewlery was still intact and then he wrapped it and added a small bright red bow.

"I hope she likes these," Lewis muttered, hiding the box in a place Franny'd never look, under his collection of snake skin.

On the morning of the 15th, Lewis came shuffling into the kitchen in his bathrobe.

He yawned and stretched and sat down at the table next to Gaston, who was in bunny-slippers and a light blue robe, sipping coffee.

"Good morning Wilbur," Lewis said, ruffling Wilburs hair. The baby squirmed in his highchair and made little noises. "Good morning, Franny," Lewis said to his wife, who sat across from him.

"Good morning." She said over her coffee. She set the cup down and said: "Do you know what day it is?"

Gaston looked at him, along with Lucille, Billie and Fritz and Petunia, who had just sat down.

"Yes, happy anniversary dear." Lewis told her.

She smiled. "Happy anniversary too, sweetie."

Everybody seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, as they remembered last year. Franny had asked him that question the same way last year, and he had answered by shrugging his shoulders. He remembered only a few minutes later, and recieved a dirty look from Franny, plus a box to the ears from Lucille. He wasen't about to let that happen again.

Franny got up and kissed Lewis on the top of his head, and gave him a box.

He opened it and found a folded lab coat, made out of light blue material.

"Its almost indestructable." Franny told him. "It was made by a man who was tired of his coat catching on fire, or getting torn. So he made this coat."

Lewis fingered it. "Its amazing. Thank you so much, Franny." Lewis told her.

She kissed him again. "Your welcome, honey."

After they had finished breakfast, Lewis took Lucille aside:

"Mom, can you watch Wilbur?" Lewis asked her.

"Sure I can." Lucille told him.

She smiled at him.

"Will you watch him tonight?"

"Now see, you didn't say that." Lucille said.

"Mo-om," Lewis moaned.

"Why do you want me to watch my precious grandson for?" Lucille asked him.

"I'm taking Franny out tonight." Lewis replied.

"Oh, how darling! Where to? Oh, you are a good boy, Cornelius." She patted his hair.

"Thank you. I'm taking her out to Wonder Littles."

"Oh, Wonder Littles. Isn't that a resturaunt made by that musician, Thomas Robertoson?" Lucille poundered.

"Yep. And whats more is that he might even be singing at the resturaunt tonight."

"How wonderful, she'll love it. Anywhere else?" Lucille said.

"Just one more place, but thats secret." Lewis winked.

Franny stood in the music room, listening to Frankie and the rest of the frogs sing and play their music.

Suddenly, a hand dropped onto her shoulder.

She gave a small screamed and turned around.

Lewis chuckled and kissed his wife.

"Don't do that, Cornelius!" Franny breathed. "You scared me."

"Sorry to do so, honey," Lewis winked. "But I want to ask you on a date."

"A date?" Franny said, bewildered.

"Yes. Would you, Franny Robinson, like to go on a date with me, Cornelius Robinson?" Lewis bowed to her. "I will take you to one of the best resturaunts in this town."

"Thank you, honey," Franny said "But what about the baby?"

"Taken care of!" Lewis said. "Now, take my hand and I shall lead you to your dreams."

Franny laughed out loud. "Corny, you are so Corny."

"Glad to be." Lewis winked, then whisked her out of the music room.

When they had almost reached the resturaunt, Lewis said to Franny:

"Close your eyes."

She reluctently did, but said: "Cornelius, your all to much."

When they parked he helped her out, and put his huge manly hands over her eyes and walked her towards the resturaunt, he let go and let her take it all in.

The resturaunt was big, at least two stories high, and the outside glowed of dark pink and purple neon lights.

People were gathered all around, looking in the windows for they could not get a reservation in, and mused about the person singing inside.

"Cornelius..Wonder Littles is such a expensive place," Franny gasped.

"Nothing is to much for my one and only." Lewis said, taking her in.

She smiled when they got into the resturaunt, as she looked on stage and saw Thomas Robertoson signing his hit song Wonder Littles, titled after his late wife named Wonder, and her last name Littles, and whom he had loved dearly.

"This is just gorgeous." Franny told Lewis as the waiter lead them to their seats. The booth was by the stage, where they could get a clear view of the man singing.

"Thank you so much." Franny said.

Lewis took her hands in his and smiled. "Your welcome."

After the dinner, Lewis and Franny left the resturaunt content and happy.

Franny started towards the car, but Lewis grabbed her hand. "Lets walk this way for awile."

They took a different road then turned onto a path Franny had never seen.

"Do you know where you are going, Cornelius?" Franny asked.

"Yes, I do." Lewis replied.

The walked arm in arm, Frannys head resting on his shoulder.

They walked under some trees and complete darkness surrounded them.

Moonlite shown over them whenever they passed a break in the branches.

"Its beautiful out here." Franny said.

"Indeed." Lewis replied.

Soon the walk ended, they had reached a familer place.

"Cornelius!" Franny breathed.

They had reached a fountain which stood in the middle of the park, the lamps around them shown down onto the always falling water, and danced on the floor.

"How gorgeous." Franny said. "Its the spot you proposed to me."

They walked to the fountain and watched the water, memerized by the beauty.

They then made their way to a bench.

"Its so pretty," Franny mused, staring at the fountain and lights surrounding them, and off into the park and the sky, where the moon shown brightly down upon them.

"Just like you," Lewis told her. He produced a small box out of his pocket.

"For you," he said, handing her the gift.

She opened it, and gasped. "Cornelius! They're gorgeous, thank you so much."

She held them in her hands, and looked at them for a long time. Finally she put them away and looked into Lewis's eyes.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you to." Lewis told her.

And they embraced each other and shared a long, happy kiss in the sparkle of the moonlight.


	27. Wilbur turns 3

Chapter 27. Wilbur turns 3.

Only a few months after Franny and Cornelius's anniversary came Wilburs second birthday, where he recieved many gifts.

Over the next months Wilbur learned to speak better then he had before, but still couldn't pronounce much.

He also was a troublemaker, and since he had newly grown teeth, that didn't help very much.

Tallulah and Laszlo, who were almost 7 and 8, enjoyed their little second cousin.

At times they'd sit in Wilburs bedroom and just play with the little boy for hours, building towers out of blocks and coloring in his coloring books, which Laszlo enjoyed the most.

The months rolled past and it soon came back to Wilburs birthday.

His birthday was a very big on in the backyard, with all his family, Franny's side and Lewis's side, and Goob came over again.

"Hello everybody!" Goob said, entering the backyard. He handed the wrapped gift to Wilbur and hugged Franny and Lewis.

"Long time, no see!" Lewis said.

"No kidding." Goob laughed. "Megans been wanting to see Wilbur again."

Megan nodded happily. "I'm four." She said, showing four fingers.

Lewis patted her head. "I'm happy for you, Megan!" He told her.

She then skipped off and found Wilbur.

"How're you, Susan?" Lewis asked Goobs wife.

"I'm fine." Susan said. She held up one year old Haden. "So is he."

"How adorable!" Franny said, taking the baby and cradling him. "He's so cute."

"Thank you." Susan and Goob said at the same time.

Megan found Wilbur sitting under a table playing with the set of action figures Goob had given him.

"Hello, Wilbur!"

The little boy jumped and almost fell over. "Don't do that!" He said.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you." Wilbur said.

"Mine was last month." Megan said as she sat down next to him.

He nodded. "Happy birthday last month." He said.

"Thank you."

They sat in the grass, occasionaly poking or moving the toys lying in the grass.

"So, do you want to go and play outside the table?" Megan finally asked.

"Yeah, sure." Wilbur said.

They got out from under the table and started walking.

Suddenly Franny came out of nowhere and said: "Come here, Wilbur. I need to take a few pictures of you sweetheart."

She took him by the arm and made him pose a little. Megan could tell the poor little thing was embarassed.

She waited patiently, and finally when Franny let him go he found his way back under the table.

Megan followed him, and asked:

"Wilbur, don't you want to come out?"

He shook his head.

"Why not?"

" 'Cause your a girl, 'cause moms a girl. 'Cause the partys to bright and loud." Wilbur said.

And that was it, he refused to come out anymore.

Megan left the table feeling sad for Wilbur.

Five days later, Wilbur was sitting in the sitting room, watching his favorite show when Carl came in.

"Hello Wilbur." He said.

"Hi Carl," Wilbur said. "hey, lets go and break into dads lab."

"WHAT?" Carl exclaimed. "Wilbur! 1. Your to young to be even thinking those things! 2. Thats wrong! And 3. Thats wrong!"

"Silly Robot." Wilbur said. "Dad won't notice."

"Yes he will!" Carl said. "He keeps that place locked when he's not in there."

"C'mon." Wilbur said.

"Whats in there that you want?" Carl asked.

Wilbur shrugged. "I dunno. I just wanna mess something up."

"WHAT?" Carl exclaimed again. "Wilbur, where did you get an idea like that?"

Wilbur crossed his arms. "Nowhere but my head. Dads working on sometink and he won't let me touch it. So, I am goingk to mess it up."

Carl grabbed Wilbur by the arm, spun him around and pushed him out of the sitting room and straight to his room.

There he shut the door and said to the little boy:

"I won't have it! Thats not something a _3 year old_ should be thinking of!"

"Your just jealous."

"I refuse to believe that, and I refuse to believe you are 3." Carl said, he went to leave the room. "You stay in here." He left.

"Yeah, right."

Wilbur waited for a few minutes, then left his room and went to the lab. The door was big, so he pushed against it with all his might. He then figured it was impossible to open it that way, then took a slip of paper from his pocket and tried it on the slide pad.

The door suddenly opened.

Lewis looked down at a startled Wilbur.

"Dad!" Wilbur said quickly. "Carl sent me to my room and told me I couldn't do something!"

"Did you deserve it?"

"No!"

"Was the thing you were going to do harmful to yourself or others?"

"I don't think so!"

"Carl!" Lewis called.

Carl came up and saw Wilbur standing with a smirk.

"Whats wrong?" Carl asked.

"Why did you send Wilbur to his room?" Lewis asked.

"He wanted to break into your lab." Carl said.

Wilburs mouth hung open. "Da-ad!"

"Carl, he's three! He's not capable to even think of breaking into the fridge, let along my lab." Lewis said.

Carl could have sworn he saw Wilbur glare at Lewis, then at him.

Lewis then sent Carl and Wilbur away, with Wilbur refusing to speak to Carl.

"I can't believe you'd lie like that, Carl!" Wilbur had said. "I'm not speaking to you."

Carl was in utter disbelief.


	28. Wilburs first day of school

Chapter 28. Wilburs first day of school.

Five year old Wilbur fussed and moaned as Franny brushed his hair over and over again.

"Mo-om, c'mon. You _really_ don't need to be doing this." Wilbur sighed.

"Its your cowlick, darn it." Franny said, putting her hands on her hips. "Mine is the exact same way. Never stays down."

"I like it that way," Wilbur said, trying to fix his hair.

"Oh don't touch it, sweetheart!" Franny gasped, then took the brush to his hair again. "You'll mess it up."

Wilbur moaned and groaned again then squirmed away. "I like it this way!"

"Fine." Franny said, standing up. "Your getting so big."

"Mom!" Wilbur exclaimed. "Don't baby me!"

"But you are a baby, sweetie." Franny retorted.

"No I'm not! I'm five years old! I'm bigger then a baby!" Wilbur replied.

Lewis laughed from behind Franny. "He's right, Franny. He's bigger then a baby."

Franny gave a fake smirk at Lewis. "Don't encourage him, he's still a baby. My baby."

She bent down and hugged and kissed the squirming, shrieking Wilbur.

"Yuck mom! Get off! EW! EW!" He cried, trying to get away from her.

He broke free and wiped his face off, shrieking: "EW! Yuck, yuck! Ew,ew,ew,ew,ew!"

He ran out of his parents room, leaving a laughing Lewis and a half smiling Franny.

"He's growing up so fast." Lewis remarked.

"To fast." Franny said.

"Honey, whats wrong?" Lewis asked, putting his arms around her shoulders.

"Its his first day of school today." Franny said. "Oh, I don't want to let him go."

"He's excited about school, Franny." Lewis said. "He'll do fine, don't worry."

Franny nodded and sighed. Then suddenly she said: "Oh, speaking of school, I need to take him right now!"

She picked up her purse and left the room.

"I'll be ready in a moment!" Lewis shouted after her. "And don't leave! You're my ride to work!"

When they arived at school, Franny opened the car door and Wilbur stepped out slowly. He was practicaly in slow motion.

"Come on, Wilbur." Franny said. "Your going to be late, young man!"

Wilburs first foot finally touched the cement, then he started on his second foot.

"Oh, I'm not dealing with this." Franny muttered, she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the car, and slammed the door shut.

"Don't you even start," Franny warned him once she saw him open his mouth.

He shut it and crossed his arms. "I don't _want_ to go to school!" He whined. "Its stupid."

"No its not." Franny said. "School is very good. You'll learn alot of things at school, right dad?"

Lewis looked up quickly, and gave a look to Franny that said: "What? I wasn't even listing!"

She glared at him, and he quickly said: "Yeah, yeah. Your mothers right son."

"Maybe you'll turn into a inventor like your father!" Franny said, grabbing Wilburs hand and leading him up the path to school, Lewis followed behind.

"Inventors are stupid!" Wilbur shouted. Lewis stopped short with a hurt expression on his face.

"All they do is stay is their stupid lab and work on their stupid inventions. I never want to be one!" Wilbur said.

"Quit saying 'stupid', Wilbur. Its not very nice." Franny said. "And inventors are good, they make things that will help the world."

"Why should I help the world? What did it ever do for me?" Wilbur muttered. Lewis held back a laugh, turning it into a cough.

"Wilbur!" Franny warned. She then turned to Lewis. "And don't you encourage him!"

Lewis opened his mouth to retort, but shut it quickly when Franny glared at him.

A little boy ran up to Wilbur and Franny and shouted:

"STOP! I'm special agent Joey." He showed them a badge drawn in crayon. "And I am looking for recruits!"

Franny smiled at him. "How cute! What place are you a agent to?"

"Top secret." Joey said. "Whats your name?" He asked Wilbur.

Wilbur rolled his eyes. "My name is Wilbur."

"Hello Wilbur! Would you like to join?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because its probably stupid, like this school. OW!" He cried, grabbing his head.

Franny had given him a right smack on the top of the head.

"He's not used to anything yet, maybe he'll join later." Franny told Joey.

Joey nodded, then skipped off and asked a few other boys if they'd like to join.

Franny turned straight to Wilbur and bent down so she could look him in the eye.

"Ow, mom," Wilbur muttered, rubbing his head. "Why'd you hit me?"

"Young man. You be nicer to these kids, your teachers and everyone else, do you hear me?"

"I can't believe you hit me!" Wilbur cried.

"I said, _do you hear me?_" Franny said in a dangerous tone.

"Yes." Wilbur muttered.

"Good. Now be a good boy." She kissed him and smoothed his hair.

"Yeah." Wilbur said, he waved to his mother and father then walked off into school.

Walking back to the car, Franny burst into a set of tears.

"Honey!" Lewis cried, holding her. "Whats wrong?"

"My little boys growing up!" Franny said, sniffling.

Wilbur sat down on a small table with three other kids and fiddled around with a small piece of paper that lay in front of him. It had the ABCs and numbers printed on it, and easy words like CAT and DOG, with pictures.

"Hiya!" The girl across the table said to him. "My name is Jane, whats yours?"

"Wilbur." He said.

"This is Greg and Peter," Jane said, pointing to the others at the table.

Wilbur gave them a small wave.

"Can you read?" Peter asked him.

"Yes." Wilbur said.

"Wow! I can't." Peter replied. "I have a hard time pronouncing the letters."

Wilbur nodded, barely listening and stared around the room.

Little kids giggled and laughed at their tables, some of them coloring on the tables, and one table sat Joey and some others talking in short whispers.

Wilbur suddenly wished he had accepted Joeys request and became a special agent.

The teacher stepped in to room and said:

"Welcome children to your first day of kindergarden! My name is Miss Kendel."

A murmur of "hello Miss. Kendel"s went round the room.

Miss Kendel then started the class, and talked on a bit. Soon they sat and listened to a small story, then read the sheets on their tables.

Miss Kendel walked over to Wilburs table and watched them read.

"Cat...Bat...Dog...Log.." Jane read slowly.

Greg and Peter had their heads bent, trying very hard to pronounce the words, but weren't succeeding.

Wilbur looked at his paper and said:

"Cat. Bat. Dog. Log. Man. Pan. Up. Down. And the little words on the bottom says 'St. Elmers school of learning'."

"Wow Wilbur!" Miss Kendel said. "How very good for you, you can read!"

"Of course I can." Wilbur replied. "I learned."

"I know you did." Miss Kendel said. "Thats the only way to read." She patted him on the head, then went to help Greg and Peter.

After reading, Miss Kendel let them play awhile before going home.

Wilbur wandered over to Joey and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

Joey spun around. "Wilbur! Come to join?"

Wilbur nodded.

"Well you can't!" Joey said.

"What!" Wilbur exclaimed. "You said before you were looking-"

"I _was_ looking, but not anymore." Joey told him. "I found all the people I need."

He pointed behind him to a table where four boys sat, coloring in badges.

"Thats not fair!" Wilbur cried.

"Yes it is! You had your chance." Joey said.

Wilbur stamped his foot and said: "I'll make my own group then! Where you can travel back in time!"

"Pshaw!" Joey said. "You lie, you're not smart enough to even think of a name."

"Yes I am!" Wilbur retorted. "Its name is...Time Contimnewum Task Force!"

"Continuum! Its continuum!" Joey said. "And besides, thats a stupid name."

"Forget you!" Wilbur shouted.

"Forget YOU!" Joey shouted even louder.

Soon they were practicaly screaming out insults, everybody stopped what they were doing and watched the two boys fight.

Miss Kendel went to go stop it when suddenly Wilbur punched Joey square in the nose.

Joey went down and held his face, crying.

Miss Kendel stalked over and grabbed Wilburs arm tightly. "Say you are sorry." She ordered.

"No!" Wilbur exclaimed.

She pulled him over to a table. "You sit!" She said, then went over to Joey and made sure he was alright. Once Joey stopped crying, Miss Kendel told everyone to continue playing then grabbed Wilburs arm again and strode him over to her desk.

He feared the worst for himself, wondering what things she was going to do to him. _She can't be worse then mom,_ he thought fearfuly.

She sat down and pulled him in front of her.

"What on earth made you do that, Wilbur Robinson?" She asked.

Wilbur turned and glared at Joey, but his face was pulled back so it faced Miss kendel.

"Answer me." She said.

"He was mean to me." Wilbur told her. "He invited me to join a club, and when I went to join he shot me down!"

"Thats no reason to punch him." Miss Kendel said.

"Yes it is!" Wilbur retorted. "The brat was really mean to me! He said my club was stupid!"

"Don't call anybody a brat! And, why do you want to join his club if you have your own?"

"Thats not that point!" Wilbur cried. He stamped his foot and tried to break his arm free from her grasp. "Let go of me."

"No, mister." Miss Kendel said. "I want you to go say you are sorry to Joey."

"No! He's not going to say sorry back!" Wilbur said.

"I'll make him, he shouldn't have said your club was stupid."

"Slap him."

"No!" Miss Kendel gasped. "Wilbur! How could you think such things at such a young age?"

"You sound like Carl!" Wilbur muttered as he was lead over to Joey.

"Joey, Wilbur wants to tell you something." Miss Kendel said.

"Sorry." Wilbur whispered.

"Louder, Wilbur." Miss Kendel said.

"Sorry." Wilbur said louder.

"Good. Now Joey say you are sorry."

"Why? He's the one who started it all!" Joey spat.

Miss Kendel gave him a very stern look. "Do it right now."

"I'm sorry." Joey said in a mocking voice.

Miss Kendel smiled and patted both boys heads. "Good boys. Now see, it makes things better to apologize. Didn't it feel better, Wilbur?"

"No. It hurt." Wilbur said, arms crossed.

Wilbur left school that day with a note pinned to the front of his shirt.

When he marched up to the car, Franny said: "Hey honey, how was scho-whats that?"

She grabbed the note and read it as she helped him into the car.

She continued reading it until she got into the front seat.

"Wilbur Wesley Robinson," Franny began in a angry tone.

Wilbur sighed and put on a pouty face, knowing that he was in real trouble if she'd call him by the full name.

"What posessed you to do this, and don't give me excuses!" She warned.

"Joey is stupid, so is his club. My clubs better." Wilbur said at once.

"You skipped my question." Franny said.

Wilbur shrugged. "Forget it even happened."

"No, I don't think so." Franny said, starting the car. "Wait until your father hears about this."

Wilbur shrugged it off. His father was a big softy, wouldn't lay a hand on him.

But Franny, she was another story.


	29. Babysitting Wilbur

Chapter 29. Babysitting Wilbur.

Saturday Franny and Lewis left Wilbur with Tallulah and Laszlo so they could go and have a nice lunch alone for the first time in a couple of months.

The 12 and 13 year old were very happy to baby sit their second cousin, and if they needed help Fritz and Petunia were always just next door.

"Now, he's not alowed to go outside," Franny told Tallulah as she was about to leave the house.

"Why not?" Wilbur cried.

"Because, young man, you were very bad at school monday. Plus, I don't need you outside while I'm gone." Franny said sternly.

Wilbur folded his arms and sunk into the couch. "Dad!"

"No," Lewis said firmly, shaking his head.

"We'll be home around eight or so." Franny continued. "I hope he won't be much trouble!"

"Don't worry, Franny," Tallulah said. "I'm sure he'll be good."

Lewis broke into a small laugh, but stopped when Franny glared at him.

The two parents kissed Wilbur then left the house.

As soon as the door shut, Laszlo said:

"Hey Wilbur! How 'bout I paint you orange?"

Wilbur shook his head. "I love orange, but maybe later."

Laszlo shrugged, then sat onto the couch next to Wilbur.

"Are you going to sit there all day and mope?" Tallulah asked the little boy.

Wilbur shrugged. "Maybe."

"Thats no fun." Tallulah muttered, putting her hands on her hips. "Why don't we go and make a block city? You can make one like my hat!" She pointed to the towering hat on her head.

Wilbur looked up at her. "Nah. Thats not fun anymore."

"Then whats fun for a boy?"

"Going outside!" Wilbur suggested.

"No," Tallulah said sternly. "Your mom already said you couldn't go outside and you know that."

"Kill-joy." Laszlo said.

"You don't help!" Tallulah said. "Your baby-sitting to, Las. You need to help, suggest something fun!"

"Can I paint you green?" Laszlo asked Wilbur, who shook his head.

"No."

"Hey! I know!" Laszlo said suddenly, he whispered something into Wilburs ear.

The little black haired boys eyes lit up, and they both took off down the hallway to Wilburs room.

"You two be careful!" Tallulah cried.

She sat down and sighed. "This shouldn't be to hard!"

Not even five minutes later a huge crash came from down the hallway.

Tallulah jumped up and skated down the hallway to Wilburs room. She threw open the door and looked around.

Empty.

"Wilbur? Laszlo?" She called.

Another crash rang out, but this time she knew where it came from.

"The lab!"

She took for the lab, she opened the doors and skipped up the stairs, and gasped.

Laszlo floated just a little bit above the floor, a paint gun in hand. Wilbur stood next to him, a gun in hand, laughing uncontrolbly.

Most of the inventions were covered in paint, not so much it'd ruin them but enough to make it hard to clean. Laszlo cocked the paint gun and sent a spray of paint at an invention called 'The Bird'.

"LASZLO! WILBUR!" Tallulah screamed.

Both boys jumped and gave Tallulah startled expressions.

Tallulah began to march over to them, and Wilbur went to make a run for it.

"Ow!"

She grabbed him by the ear and pulled him over to her.

"Laszlo!" She said to her brother. "Why the heck would you do this?"

She gave him a hard slap on the arm, causing him to reel in pain.

"OW!" He cried. "Geez sis, get over yourself! I was just trying to keep Wilbur entertained!"

"Entertained?" Tallulah exclaimed. "You call this entertained?" She looked around the room.

"Tallulah? Please let go of my ear, your hurting me!" Wilbur cried.

She let go of his ear and got a strong hold on his arm.

"Come with me, both of you." Tallulah said.

Laszlo and Wilbur exchanged frightened looks, but followed Tallulah as she lead them into Wilburs room.

"What are you going to do?" Laszlo asked, taking off his glasses and wiping the paint off.

"I know what I'm going to do about you," Tallulah said, pointing at Laszlo. "But no idea about Wilbur!"

"It's not my fault." Wilbur said. "It was Laszlo's idea."

"This was not what I thought my first baby-sitting job would be like," Tallulah muttered.

"Wilbur, you stay in your room until I come back. Laszlo, get. out." She hissed.

Frightened, Laszlo stumbled out backwards and walked into a wall.

Tallulah shut Wilburs door and marched down the hallway, passing Laszlo.

"Lighten up, sis," Laszlo said, walking after her. "Me and Wilbur were just trying to have some fun!"

She spun around and faced him, fire in her eyes. "Is that your idea of fun? How am I going to explain that to Cornelius, huh? He's going to be furious!"

"Its washable!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Tallulah screamed. "You don't understand, you idiot!"

"Mom said no name calling!" Laszlo yelled.

"Mom also said not to beat the crap out of my brother, and do you know how very hard it is to obey her right now?" Tallulah retorted.

Laszlo shrunk back and watched as Tallulah walked past him and into the bathroom. He followed her and watched as she ran the hot water into the tub, and began to fill up small buckets.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well, the lab is a complete mess, and you're going to clean it." Tallulah said, handing him a bucket of water and a sponge. "Right now."

"What?" Laszlo coughed, taking the sponge and bucket. "Whose helping me?"

"No one." Tallulah replied.

"What about Wilbur?"

"He's five years old!" Tallulah said. "You expect him to clean a whole laboratory, when it wasen't even his fault?"

"Oh, so he's not in trouble now, I am?" Laszlo spat.

"No, he's in trouble. Believe me, but he's going to get a bath before his parents get home and kill him. Now scoot, get in there and start cleaning!"

Laszlo glared at his sister and slumped into the lab.

Franny and Lewis entered the house to see Tallulah reading Wilbur a small storybook.

Fritz and Petunia had not come home yet, which Tallulah thought, was good for Laszlo.

"How sweet," Franny said. "Was Wilbur good tonight?"

"Reletivly." Tallulah smiled. "He was pretty good after his bath, but before I shouldn't mention. Or blame him."

"He took a bath?" Franny asked, shocked.

"More like I made him." Tallulah corrected herself.

"Now, what did he do before the bath?" Lewis asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, its more of what Laszlo did."

"Oh gosh." Lewis rubbed his temples. "What did he do?"

"It concerns paint."

"Where?" Lewis asked.

"Um..." Tallulah looked her cousin in the eyes. "its kind of the most untouchable place in the house..the lab?"

"What?" Lewis asked.

Franny picked up Wilbur, who was drowsing just a tiny bit, and said:

"He painted the lab? And Wilbur was involved."

Tallulah nodded. "It was more Laszlo, but yeah. Wilbur was involved."

Franny looked at Wilbur sternly.

"I was just having fun, mama." Wilbur said in a small voice.

"I don't care, young man," Franny said, wagging a finger in his face. "You know your not alowed in dads lab, ever."

Wilbur hung his head, and gave a small sigh.

Lewis started for the lab, and suddenly Tallulah screamed: "What are you going to do?"

"Going to check up on Laszlo." Lewis said, angry.

"Oh, don't hurt him!" Tallulah said, following him along with Franny.

"I'm not making promises." Lewis muttered.

He opened the doors to the lab and began to walk the stairs, when he reached the top he stopped short. In the middle of the lab sat Laszlo, twiddling with the sponge. Paint still drenched the machines, but not as much as they had before.

Laszlo looked up when the doors opened, and he suddenly stood up. "Hey, Cornelius.." He chuckled nerveously.

Lewis walked slowly into the lab and towered over Laszlo. "Why?" He asked simply.

Laszlo gave a small laugh, then began to walk towards the stairs. "Well, I see now...I'm in big trouble, going to my room now, how does no friends for a week sound? No anything for a week! Heh."

He suddenly broke into a run and went for the door, when he suddenly ran into Fritz and Petunia.

"What happened?" Fritz asked, looking around.

Picking himself off the floor, Laszlo muttered: "Nothing, already grounded, did nothing."

Petunia grabbed Laszlo by the ear and started yelling at him, and began leading him out of the lab.

"So.." Tallulah said once they had left. "About my pay?"


	30. Wilburs accident

Chapter 30. Wilburs accident.

Franny pushed the shopping cart down the isle as eight year old Wilbur followed behind her.

"Mom! Mom!" He said. "Can we get a sprinkler this week? Can we?"

Franny rolled her eys. "Wilbur, we've disucssed this before-"

"I know," Wilbur sighed. "I know we discussed this. But puh-lease! All my friends have one."

"Go to your friends house and play in their spinklers then." Franny told him.

He heaved a huge sigh and groaned. "You don't understand!"

"I understand perfectly," Franny said, turning around to face her son. "You want a sprinkler because all your friends have one. So, you think if you bug me enough I'll get you one, then once it gets to hot for a sprinkler you're going to ask for a pool."

Wilburs eye twitched as he looked at his mother, then he shook his head. "No! I promise I won't ask for a pool. Sprinklers are cooler!"

Franny sighed. "No." She said firmly then continued to push the cart down the isle.

"You don't care." Wilbur muttered, folding his arms. "You just want me to be unhappy forever and ever."

"Sure do," Franny said.

Wilbur sighed again and hung onto the side of shopping cart as Franny pushed it.

"Get off Wilbur. You're to heavy and your making it hard for me to push the cart." Franny told him.

He shook his head. "No. Not until you get me a sprinkler."

"Right now, young man," Franny demanded.

He shook his head. Franny gave him a quick hard slap on his theigh.

"Ow!" He yelped and jumped off the cart and held his leg. "Don't hit me!"

"Don't smart-mouth me and I won't hit you." Franny told him.

Wilbur walked alongside his mother, rubbing his leg. "Where's dad?"

"I don't know, possibly looking at the science kits," Franny muttered, looking at a can of peaches.

Suddenly, as if he knew they were talking about him, Lewis walked down the isle and spotted Franny and Wilbur, who was still rubbing his leg.

"What happened to Wilbur?" Lewis asked.

"Nothing," Franny said simply.

"Do you want me to take him?" Lewis asked.

"Go right ahead."

"Cool. C'mon Wilbur, lets go look at the toy isle for awhile."

Wilbur quickly forgot about his leg and trotted over to his dad.

Franny watched them leave, a weird feeling formed in her stomach.

The feeling continued until she reached the checkout.

She was getting ready to pay when Lewis and Wilbur walked out from another checkout.

"Mom! Mom!" Wilbur said excitedly. "Guess what dad bought me! Go ahead, guess!"

"I don't know, a doll?" Franny guessed.

"Nope." Wilbur said, shaking his head. "And their action figures, duh. Go ahead dad, show mom!"

Lewis opened the bag he held in his hand and produced a sprinkler.

"Wilbur said he's been dying for one of these and that all his friends had one. He even said you'd get him one if you had the money, and since I had a couple spare dollars on me, I saved you the trouble and bought him it."

Franny opened her mouth in surprise, then closed it and glared at Wilbur. "Wilbur Wesley Robinson-"

"Ma'am? I'll need your card." The checkout lady said.

Franny handed the card over to the lady then pointed at Wilbur. "Your not getting out of this that easily. You wait until we get home, young man. Just you wait."

Wilbur swallowed very hard and cowered behind his father.

When they left, Wilbur kept a safe distance from Franny.

"I don't understand." Lewis said, holding Wilburs hand as they walked to the car.

"Of course not, your son lied to you," Franny said angrily.

"What?" Lewis asked, looking down at his son, who was looking at his shoes.

"Of course I'm not angry that he lied to you. Well, I am." Franny said, opening the trunk and fitting in the bags of food, Lewis helped her. "But that he disobeyed me and used you as a tool, thats what gets me angry." She added as she finished up.

Lewis's mouth hung open for a few minutes, then he grabbed his forhead and just walked into the car, leaving Wilbur outside.

Wilbur quickly ran into his seat, not wanting to be outside the car with his mother, and buckled up quickly.

Franny got into the car and started the engine.

"You wait until we get home young man." She repeated.

Wilbur sunk back into his seat and swallowed hard.

As soon as Franny parked the car Wilbur opened the door and tried to make a break for the front door, but his arm was caught by Lewis.

"Help your mother and I." He told him.

Wilbur was forced to help bring in the grocheries and wait in the kitchen until Franny and Lewis got back from outside.

Once they were in, Wilbur endured a very long and hard scolding, and a lecture, with a few butt-ins from Lewis.

He wasn't hit, as he had thought he'd be, and he was extremely grateful.

"But since you disobeyed me and got your father to get you that sprinkler," Franny finished up the scolding. "you may not use said sprinkler until next week."

"What?" Wilbur said.

"You heard me. Also, whenever you use it you must be under supervison. Carl will watch you, I'm sure."

"Oh come on!" Wilbur cried. "Thats way not fair. I'm eight years old, I can watch myself!"

"Its either that or no sprinkler or pool this summer. You choose." Franny said.

Wilbur folded his arms and heaved a sigh. "I can't believe this. Can I have friends over to play in the sprinkler? Next week?" He added.

Franny looked at Lewis, who shrugged. "Fine. But if you ever do this young man, I will skin you alive. You got that?"

Wilbur nodded and sighed again.

The next weekend Wilbur invited his friend Peter over and they both ran through the spinkler in the backyard.

Carl sat in a lawn chair watching the two boys, sometimes yelling at them for being to loud or when they were getting to violent.

The sprikler was a kind with metal blades then went in circles and splashed water in one big circle that was almost like a small water tunnel.

"Hey Wilbur," Peter said. "lets see who can jump the sprinkler and not get wet."

"Okay." Wilbur agreed.

So both boys went jumping over the sprinkler, back and forth. Everytime they jumped it, they'd dry themselfs off with a towel if they got wet, then ran back through.

The game went on until Wilbur crossed the sprinkler after Peter and announced he got the least wet.

"You did not you liar!" Peter said.

"Don't call me a liar!" Wilbur yelled. "And I did to!"

Peter pushed Wilburs chest. "You are to a liar and you did not get the least wet."

Wilbur pushed Peters chest, causing Peter to stumble a little backwards. "I said don't call me a liar. And look at me! I'm not that wet. You're soaked!"

"Boys. Be nice!" Carl called over, but both boys ignored the robot.

Peter caught his balance and glared at Wilbur. "You cheated."

"How can I cheat?" Wilbur said. "You can't cheat going through a sprinkl-Whoa!"

Peter suddenly shoved Wilbur hard in the chest, causing him to fall backwards, arms flailing.

He hit the ground and gave a sharp gasp and sat up quickly, holding his arm.

"Oh my gosh!" Peter gasped, putting his hands to his mouth.

Carl ran over to Wilbur and Peter. "Boys, I said be-Wilbur! Little buddy!" Carl noticed that seeping between Wilburs fingers and under his hand was blood.

"Wilbur! Are you alright?" Peter asked.

Wilbur glared at Peter and shook his head. He removed his hand to reveal a deep gash in his arm about five inches long from where the blade had caught him.

"Oh my gosh!" Peter gasped again.

Carl produced a towel and soaked it in the sprikler, then placed it over Wilbur arm. "Lets get you in to your mother. Quickly." Carl added. "Go ahead and head home Peter. You know the way I'm sure."


	31. The stiches

Chapter 31. The stiches.

Wilbur cuddled up against Franny in the emergancy room, sniffling.

He had stopped bleeding and had stopped "crying", as his mother called it. He called it small bits of water falling from his eyes at a rate of one per five minutes.

Franny sat with Wilbur smoothing his hair and staring off into space as Lewis paced back and forth before Franny and Wilbur.

The other people in the room either watched him or the T.V, which made him extremely uncomfortable. Franny had finished scolding him and telling him how she was right only a few minutes ago, and the people in the waiting room had a good show. He was just thankful they didn't hear what was said in the car. Now she had begun fretting over him.

"How'd it happen again Wilbur?" Lewis asked, still pacing.

"Peter accused me of nothing important, then he pushed me. I fell backwards and the sprinkler caught my arm as it went 'round." Wilbur recited for the third time, shifting posistions.

"You won't be seeing Peter again for awhile." Lewis told him.

"But he's my friend!" Wilbur said.

"Does a friend push you into a sprinkler?"

"It was an accident." Wilbur said. "I forgave Peter." He really hadn't, but he didn't want his father knowing that.

Lewis shrugged and sat down. "I wasn't expecting this at all."

"I don't think any of us were exspecting this, Cornelius," Franny spoke. "Except me of course. Theres a reason I didn't want him to have a sprinkler."

"Shouldn't we have gone in quicker?" Lewis asked, indicating to the door across the room.

"Wilbur Robinson?" The nurse called.

The threesome stood up and followed the nurse into the back.

The nurse took the three into a room and quickly put something on Wilburs arm.

"Now, tell me how this happened," she said to Wilbur.

Wilbur told her the story that he had told already 4 times that day, leaving out no details.

She nodded when he was finished and wrote it down on a clipboard. "The doctor will be here in about five to six minutes. His arm shouldn't bleed at all anymore and it should clot up and try to heal itself."

The nurse left, closing the door loudly, making all three jump since it had been so quiet just minutes before.

"Do you think I'm going to need stiches?" Wilbur asked.  
"Yes I do sweetheart." Franny said, smoothing his hair again.

"Really? Man, thats awesome! I can't wait." Wilbur said excitedly. "I can show them off to all the boys at my school and creep out the girls."

Franny rolled her eyes at her son and continued to smooth his hair. "You know that the stiches might be in for more then four weeks, don't you?"

"Thats even cooler." Wilbur told her.

"Not really. Summer break is coming up and you won't be able to get into any water." Franny stated.

"What!" Wilbur cried. "Then forget the stiches. Janes familys planning a trip to Water Land and she's invited me plus a few other kids."

"Ha. I wish it was that easy Wilbur." Franny laughed. "Maybe you could go some other time."

"What about water prove stiches?"

"No such thing." Franny said.

Wilbur groaned and lay backwards onto the bed. "Peters on my list."

The door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Hello." He said. "My name is Doctor Xohie. Lets take a look at your arm."

Wilbur gave him his arm and waited patiently as the doctor looked the cut over.

"Yeah, it'll need a good amount of stiches," Doctor Xohie said finally.

"Oh no!" Wilbur cried.

"What? A boy like you doesn't want stiches? Not in my life have I ever heard of a boy who wasn't excited about stiches." Doctor Xohie said.

"Oh he was excited about the stiches, Doctor," Franny said. "But he was even more excited about summer vacation."

"Ah, I see," Doctor Xohie winked. "Don't worry Wilbur, there are such things as water prove stiches, everyone knows that."

Wilbur glared at his mother. "But you said!"

Franny laughed. "Its fun to mess with you." She ruffled his hair which added to his fuming.

The three left the hospital no more then an hour later.

Wilbur examined his arm on the car ride home. "How many girls do you think I can creep out on the last day of school?" Wilbur asked.

"None I hope." Lewis told him.

"Your no fun." Wilbur said, sticking his tongue out at his father.

"Try not to creep to many out, Wilbur. Stick to showing off to your friends." Franny told him.

She didn't like him showing off, but it was much better then making poor unsuspecting girls sick and sceeved off.

"Okay mom." Wilbur replied, putting the sleeve of his shirt down of the stiches.

Just four days later Wilbur started complaining.

School had ended the other day and Wilbur had showed off his arm.

Peter refused to look and refused to talk to Wilbur, and the rest of his friends were going away for the summer vacation.

Jane was not leaving for Water Land as she planned because she caught a nasty case of the flu and wasn't alowed to leave the house.

So Wilbur was all alone, as his family didn't plan on going anywhere that summer vacation.

"How about TodayLand?" Wilbur suggested one night.

"I'm sorry Wilbur, but we can't do that this summer," Franny told him.

"Can we go to a Chargeball game then?" Wilbur asked.

Lewis shook his head. "Tickets are really hard to get. If we get any, it'd be for next years season."

Wilbur sighed and rested his chin on his hands and watched his family eat lunch.

He soon grew bored of that and moved his way into his bedroom and lay on one of his beanbag chairs.

Carl came in soon and said: "Hey little buddy. Want to do something?"

Wilbur shot him a dirty look for no reason. "No!"

"Hey. Whats wrong with you?" Carl asked, taken aback.

"You are!" Wilbur said.

"What did I do?"

"You let this happen to my arm." Wilbur said, pointing at his arm. "If you hadn't come over and yelled at Peter, then I wouldn't be out a friend."

"I did not yell at him." Carl said. "I told him to go home. Theres a big difference!"

"Did I hear something?" Wilbur said suddenly, cupping his hand around his ear. "No, I didn't. It must have been the wind."

"Oh. I see." Carl said. "Your ignoring me now. Well fine, good-bye Wilbur!" He turned on the spot and left the room.

Wilbur sighed and sank back into his chair. Suddenly he felt very alone.

He lay in his bedroom for a hour then grew bored and made his way into the music room.

"Hey honey!" Franny said happily when he walked in. She stopped conducting her frogs and walked over to the table he was sitting at.

"Hey." Wilbur muttered.

"Whats wrong?" Franny asked.

"I'm bored and I have nobody to talk to." Wilbur said.

"You have me." Franny said.

Wilbur replied in a huge sigh.

"What about Carl?"

"He hates me." Wilbur stated.

"No he doesn't." Franny said.

"Yeah, he does. You don't get it." Wilbur said rudely.

"Change your tone right now." Franny demanded. "Now tell me what happened."

"Carl came into my room and offered to do something with me."

"That doesn't sound like he hates you." Franny said.

"Well...We had this fight. And I kind of blamed him for what happened to my arm during the fight." Wilbur said quietly.

"Wilbur!" Franny exclaimed. "Why in the world would you do that?"

Wilbur shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know. Because Peter won't talk to me and I'm bored?"

"So you won't do something with somebody who wants to be with you, just because your 'best friend' won't talk to you?" Franny asked.

Wilbur nodded.

"Honey, you know thats not right," Franny told him. "Why don't you go apologize to Carl and go do something?"

"Fine."

Wilbur left the music room and entered the lab where Carl was watching Lewis work.

"Carl?" He said quietly.

Carl turned around. "Wilbur."

"Listen I'm really sorry for what I said I don't mean it you didn't do anything." Wilbur said quickly.

"Ah Wilbur!" Carl said, throwing his robotic arms around the boy and hugging him. "I forgive you!"

"Aheh. Good." Wilbur said uncertainly, picking off Carls arms. "You uh..Want to go do something?"

Carl smiled and patted his buddys back. "Want to go play in the sprinkler?"

"Aha." Wilbur scoffed.


	32. The great idea

Chapter 32. The great idea.

About two weeks later Wilbur went back to the doctors and got the stiches taken out.

The cut had healed and barely left a scar, which made Franny very happy but Wilbur upset.

"No scar? Gosh. What am I going to have to show off to my friends?" Wilbur sighed in the backseat as they drove home from the doctors.

"Hopefully nothing. I don't like you showing off and you know that," Franny told him.

Wilbur sighed in reply.  
"You can go to that water park now." Franny said.

"No I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Janes family canceled it completly. Her grandfather had a bad fall so they left town to take care of him." Wilbur muttered.

"Well, I hope her grandfather gets better. Don't you Wilbur?" Franny said.

"Whatever."

Franny sighed to herself and the rest of the car ride home was silent.

That night at dinner Wilbur showed his arm off to Fritz, who always sat next to him.

"Good thing you arms not scared, Wilbur!" Aunt Petunia said in her pippy puppet voice.

"Aheh. Yeah, good thing," Wilbur nodded.

Franny ruffled his hair. "Wilburs arm healed up nice and I'm very glad for that."

"Mo-om!" Wilbur cried, smoothing his black cowlick.

"Cornelius dear, whats wrong?" Franny asked suddenly.

Lewis sat next to her, poking his food with his fork, staring off into space.

"What?" He said, snapping back into reality.

"I said: whats wrong?" Franny repeated.

"Nothing. Its just that, I've got this feeling...A feeling like I'm going to have an idea." Lewis replied, he shook his head and stabbed his steak. "But its not important."

"Yes it is, Cornelius," Franny told him. "whenever you feel this way, it usually means good things. You know that."

"Yeah, well I feel like its a good idea, but then again it might not turn out so good."

He shook his head again, this time slowly.

Franny patted his hand. "I'm sure everything will fix itself in that mind of yours soon."

Lewis twisted and turned in his sleep, his face squeezed tight, he mumbled silently in his sleep.

He was in some kind of machine.

Flying high above the cloud, really high. He was screaming.

_What kind of dream is this_?

"Where are we going?" Lewis asked.

"To...The future!" The boy in the front seat yelled.

Everything became fuzzy, the clouds ran past them quickly. The longer wing of the machine drifted to the left and the machine tilted. A purple bubble covered the machine.

_What is this? _Lewis thought.

The clouds ran faster, the purple bubble became purpler, the boy in the front seat became fuzzier and fuzzier, then suddenly:

White flashing light.

"A time machine!"

Lewis woke from his dream in a cold sweat. A dream that seemed familer to him. A long lost memory.

He grabbed his forhead, panting, as he sat up. Taking his glasses from the side table, he glanced at the clock.

3:01 AM it blinked red.

"By gum, I've got it," He muttered. He took the blanket and wiped his forhead clean of sweat, his wet clothes sticking to his body.

He quickly got up and opened the dress drawer, taking out a sketch pad and a pencil. Two major things he kept in there at all times.

He sat on the bed and tried to revisit his dream.

A fuzzy picture came to him, the machine was ovaly...a long wing and a short wing?

He shook his head. As hard as he tried, he couldn't remember the machine.

"A time machine..." He whispered. "I am going to make a time machine."

He drew a short memo on the pad of paper and a small sketch.

He silently left his room, careful not to wake Franny, and escaped to his lab.

That morning Franny came into the kitchen and sat down at the table with a worried expression on her face.

"Whats wrong, mom?" Wilbur asked as Carl placed plates down in front of them all.

"Oh, its your father. I woke up and he wasen't there, so I checked the lab. He's locked himself in and won't let me in." Franny said. "He says he'll let me in later, but still. I wonder what he's doing in there."

"I saw him go in there around three this morning." Wilbur said.

"What were you doing up at three?" Franny asked, raising an eyebrow.

Wilburs face suddenly turned surprised, as if he didn't mean to mention he was up. "Ah..um..." He mumbled. "I...I was getting water, yeah. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, so I went and got water."

"Mm-hm." Franny said, not buying his story.

"Its true!" Wilbur cried out qucikly.

Suddenly there was a loud BOOM and small amounts of smoke came from the hallway that lead to the lab.

"Oh gosh." Franny muttered, getting up and running to the lab.

The rest of the family followed.

Franny got to the lab door, which was blown open, and carefuly ran the stairs to the top.

Lewis stood in the middle of the lab, cleaning the soot and smoke off his glasses. He was covered black with soot, as was much of the lab.

"Franny!" He said cheerfuly as she stepped on the top level. "How are yo-Oof!"

Franny attacked him and hugged him tightly around the waist. "Thank God your okay." Franny said.

"Of course I'm okay," Lewis said, hugging her back. He looked at the rest of the family who had climbed the stairs and were staring around the lab in shock.

"Whoa dad, this is to awesome!" Wilbur cried. "You blew the lab up!"

"I did not blow the lab up." Lewis said as Franny let him go. "I blew up my invention. I guess those two wires shouldn't be fused together."

"Sometimes I worry, Cornelius," Franny said, shaking her head. "You could hurt yourself up here."

"Not with this lab coat protecting my heart." Lewis winked.

"Its not your heart I'm worried about." Franny said, kissing his forhead.

"Dad, what were you inventing?" Wilbur asked as he walked carefuly over the soot over to his parents.

"Uh," Lewis mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "Its a time machine."

"A what?" Exclaimed Lucille.

"A time machine. It came to me in a dream last night, and I a woke in a cold sweat just knowing its something I was mean't to invent." Lewis told her.

"It seems somewhat familer, actually. The time machine should look like this," he showed them all a sketch he had drawn. "when I am finished."

"Wow." Wilbur breathed. "Thats to cool. Could you take me back in time so I could maybe see some dinosaurs?"

Lewis narrowed his eyes at Wilbur. "We'll see. I am making this time machine for only important issues, though."

Wilbur nodded seriously. "Yeah. Important issues."

Lewis slaved in his lab for over four months, working on the Time Machine, sometimes rebuilding it completely.

Wilbur sat in the lab with him whenever he wasen't busy, asking questions and watching.

One friday after school Wilbur walked into the lab quietly to see his father crouching and working silently on some wires that connected to the bottom of the machine.

Wilbur walked over behind him and watched his father quietly.

"Dad, whats those wires do?" Wilbur asked.

Lewis jumped and fused two wires together by accident and a suddenly there was a big explosion.

Lewis got up slowly from his crouching position and turned around to see Wilbur behind him, covered in smoke and soot, blinking quickly.

"You okay, Wilbur?" Lewis asked, and when Wilbur nodded Lewis said:

"Wilbur, you know your not supposed to sneak up on me while I'm working. Geez, you're covered in smoke."

He started patting the soot and smoke off Wilbur, who suddenly went into a fit of coughs.

"Geez.." cough. "Dad! That was so" cough. "cool!"

Lewis put him face into his hand as Wilbur cried:

"Could you make that happen again?"


	33. The fire

Chapter 33. The fire.

Wilbur, 9, sat at his desk resting his chin in his hand, bored out of his mind.

His teacher Mr. Kent stood infront of the class and began to talk.

"And today class we're going to try chemistry. I know its a high school subject but this is small chemistry, and shouldn't be a problem for you." Mr. Kent said.

Wilbur sighed. He could care less about chemistry. It mattered to him as much as the fly on his desk did.

Mr. Kent cleared his throat. "Now let me read the partners. Gabby and Tim. Susan and Sally. Margaret and Meggie. Wilbur and Joey."

Wilbur suddenly looked up. "What?"

"You have a question, Wilbur?"

"Yeah, who's my partner?"

"Joey." Mr. Kent said, checking the list.

Wilbur turned to see Joey had the same upset face on. "But we hate each other!" Wilbur cried.

"I'm sure you just have minor disagrements." Mr. Kent said.

"Can't we switch?" Joey asked.

"Does anybody want to be Joeys partner? If so, raise your hand." Mr. Kent sighed.

Nobody raised their hand.

"Nobody? Janie, what about you?"

Janie shook her blonde pigtails.

"Mikie?" Mr. Kent asked a orange haired girl with freckles.

She shook her head and shot a glare at Joey, who had pulled her pony tail just the other day.

"I'm sorry boys, but you'll have to be partners," Mr. Kent said.

The two boys groaned loudly. Joey picked up his work and sat next to Wilbur at the same desk.

Mr. Kent went around and put items and work sheets on the desks and walked back to the front.

"I want you to read your sheets and try to make three of the five listed chemicals work. Put your goggles on. You have one hour, begin...now." He said, looking at his watch.

The boys worked silently together for awhile, and it amazed Wilbur how well they got along when they didn't speak to each other.

About thirty minutes into the test Wilbur grabbed two red chemicals and looked at them intently.

"Which chemicals are these?" Wilbur asked Joey, who had the worksheet.

Joey looked at the chemicals. "Oh those. Hold on." He looked up and down the paper.

"Say's they can make very _tiny_ explosions."

"Is that on the list?"

"Uh...n-" Joey stopped. "I mean, yes...yes it is."

"Cool." Wilbur said. He silently poured the chemicals into the cup as Joey watched on with a smirk.

Suddenly the mixture began to bubble, and then there was a huge explosion.

"AHHHHHH!" Everybody in the room screamed as everything went black as smoke went everywhere.

Suddenly there was a spark at Wilburs desk and a flame of fire emerged and began to spread rapidly.

"AHHH!" Joey shrieked, throwing his chubby body off his chair and towards the door, his brown curls bouncing on his head.

Wilbur quickly jumped off the chair when the sprinkler system went off, Mr. Kent began telling kids to get out of the room.

He shoved them all out, panting. "Who set the explosion?" He asked.

"Wilbur did!" Joey cried, pointing at a smoke stained Wilbur.

"WHAT?!" Wilbur cried.

"Wilbur, didn't you read the worksheet? It said NOT to mix those chemicals!" Mr. Kent said.

A bunch of teachers came down the hallway asking what happened. Mr. Kent explained, and Wilbur said:

"Joey took the worksheet and told me it was okay! Its his fault!"

"No, its Wilburs fault!" Joey cried.

"It wasen't me!" Wilbur said. "I swear! I wouldn't do it on purpose!"

Joey suddenly sent a kick to Wilburs shin. Wilbur returned it with a punch to the nose and suddenly both boys were on the ground biting, kicking and smacking each other.

"Boys! Boys stop it right now!" Mr. Kent and the other teachers cried.

The grabbed the struggling boys and pulled them apart.

"I hate you!" Wilbur screamed as he was dragged was to the priniples office.

"I hate you more!" Joey screamed back.

Wilbur walked into the Robinson house still smudged black from the smoke.

He walked into the music room and found Franny and Lewis standing, talking about something not important to the upset boy.

"Mom. Dad." Wilbur said. "Here." He handed them the letter he held. The letter explained what happened at school, and also explained that Wilbur and his friend Joey was expelled from the school.

Franny and Lewis read it, and their faces changed from worried to upset to angry in less then a minute.

As soon as Lewis looked up Wilbur tried to make a run for it.

"OW! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

He was to slow. Lewis grabbed him by the ear, ignoring his cries, and stood him in front of him. Franny stood behind him, folding the letter back up.

"Wilbur. You're expelled from school!" Lewis exclaimed.

"I know."

"Is what this letter says true?"

"I don't know. I haven't read it." Wilbur said, looking at his feet.

Franny handed him the letter and he read it. "Well, its all true. Except that its Joeys fault not mine."

"What did you just say? You're blaming Joey?"

"Yes." Wilbur said, he fianlly looked his dad in his eyes.

"Why?" Lewis asked.

"Because he helped set the fire, he told me to put those chemicals in!" Wilbur said. "I don't care if the letter says I did it all, its Joey who did it!"

"And you fought him?"

"He started it! He kicked my shin." Wilbur defended himself.

"Well, even so, you're grounded." Lewis told him firmly. "Your mother and I will discuss it, then we'll come and tell you."

"Thats SO not fair!" Wilbur cried. "Its Joeys fault, and you just don't understand. Gosh, you and all my teachers are so..so..stupid!"

Wilbur gasped shortly as a sudden slap was delivered to his backside.

He spun around to Franny, who was crossing her arms.

"What do you call that?" Wilbur cried, almost in tears from the sudden attack. "I just got punished!"

"I call it giving you something you deserve." Franny said blandly.

Wilbur let his mouth hang open, he turned to his father. "Dad!"

Lewis shrugged. "I suggest you go to your room now."

Wilbur glared at Lewis, then at Franny. "You guys just don't get it. Its not my fault! Joey told me the wrong mixture!"

"Wilbur, its not only that you set the classrom on fire, and I don't care if Joey gave you the wrong anything. Its that you got expelled, and continued a fight." Lewis said. "Go to your room, Wilbur, now."

"No! Its not all my fault." Wilbur said. "I'm not leaving. This isn't justice!"

Franny gave him a very angry stern look and pointed towards the door and Wilbur glared at her, and knowing he was defeared, he angrily slumped out of the music room.

Wilbur lay on his bed picking the lint off his blanket as he stared at the ceiling.

The door opened and he barely looked down to see who it was. He was too angry and upset.

"Wilbur? Little buddy? You up there?" Carls voice came.

Wilbur didn't answer.

Carl extended his legs and peered onto the topmost part of Wilburs bedroom.

"Wilbur!" Carl said happily when he spotted the boy on his bed. "I know it looks bad, but I'm sure everything will turn out for the best."

"Spsh." Wilbur muttered. " 'Doubt it. Nobody believes me."

"Yeah they do Wilbur." Carl said.

"Then why am I grounded?"

"Because you got yourself expelled." Carl told him.  
"I didn't do it! Joey did!" Wilbur cried. "Nobody gets that! That kid has been my enemy since I was like, five."

"I know kid." Carl said, shaking his head.

Wilburs bedroom door opened and in stepped Franny and Lewis.

"Carl, could we have sometime alone with Wilbur?" Franny asked.

"Sure thing. Just hold on." Carl said, turning to Wilbur he whispered:

"It'll be alright little buddy."

He then shrunk back to his normal size and left the room.

"Wilbur, we'd like to see you please," Lewis said.

Wilbur sighed and jumped off his bed and onto a platform. It slowly lowered him to the ground where he faced his mother and father.

"We've thought about it, Wilbur, and your mother and I have decided that you will be grounded until the end of semester."

The end of semester was only two more weeks. Wilbur nodded, looking at his feet. He refused to make eye contact with his parents.

"You will attend a new school, which your mother and I are already looking into."

Wilbur nodded again. "Is that all?"

"Yes it is." Lewis said, he ruffled his sons hair. "We know how muchs this hurts son, but its for your own good. You know that right?"

Wilbur nodded silently, but inside he shouting out: "You lie about that! Make this horribleness stop.."

"And sweetie. You know we only punish you because we love you, and because it'll do you good. You know that, don't you?" Franny asked.

_Make it stop! Make it stop!_ "Yes ma'am."

"Good." She kissed him on the forhead.

Both parents left the room, leaving Wilbur to bury his faces in his hands.


	34. New school and a charge

Chapter 34. New school and a charge.

During the summer Wilbur spent his time with his parents finding a school.

Something that did not make him happy.

"Y'know. Why don't you just home school me?" Wilbur offered as they drove home from one of the schools.

"Honey, I get enough of you during the summer and after school," Franny said.

"Am I supposed to take that as a joke?" Wilbur pouted.

Franny glared at him through the rear view mirror. "Yes."

Wilbur sighed and slunk back into his seat.

"We'll never find a school for me, you know that right?"

"We will." Franny said. "I'll make sure of it."

And Franny was right. The next week they found a school that would take Wilbur.

Franny gave Wilbur a slip of paper that gave him the infomation of the school.

"WHAT!" Wilbur cried after he had read it. "You expect me to go HERE?" He added, slapping the paper.

"Whats wrong with it?" Franny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah-um.." Wilbur muttered, searching the paper over. "Its uh...uh..uh...Wrong!"

"Wrong?"

"Yeah, wrong. Its...totally not like my other school."

"Well, duh Wilbur!" Franny cried. "Its a new school altogether. Your going, whether you like it or not. So deal with it, got it?"

Wilbur stuck out his bottom lip and whined. "But mo-om."

"No buts. If you didn't want to go to a new school, then you shouldn't have fought with Joey."

"But it wasen't my fault!" Wilbur moaned. "Joey started it!"

Franny shook her head and gave him a light tap on the behind. "Wilbur, let it go. Keep moving forward, okay?"

Wilbur rolled his eyes. "I hate that phrase."

She kissed him on the forhead and left the room.

The summer rolled by, and soon it was the begining of the school year.

Wilbur left the house for his first day of his new school with a small cloud looming over his head.

And then cloud only got bigger at school.

He stepped out of the bus in a mood, and stared at the light green grass and the tanned yellow school. Everything looked so cheerful.

He sighed and walked up to the doors, looking around.

Kids talking, kids playing on the swings, a chubby kid boasting to other kids.

Wilbur stopped and did a double take.

"Oh my gosh." Wilbur said. "It can't be."

But it was. The chubby kids curls bounced on his head as he laughed and made hand motions to his new friends.

"Oh Joey!" One of the cried. "Thats to funny!"

"I gotta go pee!" Somebody else cried, running off.

Wilbur stared at the boy. "I can't believe this."

He quickly ran off into the school and into his first class.

The first and second class went well. Or thats what he thought. Mostly he sat and stared off into space and thought about how unfortunate he was to share yet another school with Joey.

He missed severel questions, but it didn't bother him at all. Only one thing bothered him.

He wandered off to math class after lunch and plopped himself down on the seat closest to the windows. He sat and stared out one of them as he waited for class to start.

"WILBUR?" Somebody cried.

Wilbur grimaced. It was Joey. He turned slowly to see Joey's surprised face.

"What are YOU doing here?" Joey hissed.

"My mom chose this school. I had no choice to come or not." Wilbur replied.

"Same here." Joey said. "Now I wish I had gone to that all boys school. Looks like this schools ruined by the black cowlick."

"Hey!" Wilbur exclaimed. "Don't you ever diss the hair!"

"Boys!" Cried a booming voice.

Wilbur and Joeys necks snapped to the front of the class where a very tall, frightening man stood by the chalkboard. "Quit yer fightin' and sit down. RIGHT NOW." The man boomed.

Joey ran to his seat, which was next to Wilburs, and stared at his hands.

Wilbur shrank back only a little, the man couldn't be their teacher. He was to scary to be his teacher.

"My name is Mr. Selleck." The man said. "I am your teacher."

C_rap. _Wilbur thought.

"You may address me as Mr. Selleck. I do not want to hear any mumbling, backtalk, cursing, or voices in this classroom while class is in order, do you got that?" He boomed.

Some brave children nodded their heads.

"I also don't want to see any fidgeting, moving, breathing or even blinking unless you are told to or told to pick up your pencil." He added, picking up a thick ruler. "Or else."

Wilbur gulped and looked over to see Joey sweating hard, which made him incredibaly happy.

"Class is in order...NOW." Mr. Selleck said, slamming the ruler down onto his desk making all the kids jump.

He then began to explain the concepts of math and began on small alegabra.

Mr. Selleck soon gave them a small test to take, which they all bent over quickly and worked on silently.

"Its all you're fault." Joey muttered halfway through the test.

Wilbur looked over at him. "Who's? Mine?"

Joey nodded.

"What!" Wilbur exclaimed quietly, looking around for Mr. Selleck, who was protroling the isles. "How can it be my fault? He gave us the test."

"No, you got us expelled, You idiot." Joey hissed. "Now we're doomed with Selleck."

"My gosh. Get over it. Do you think I'm happy to be here with you? AIIE!" He cried, grabbing the back of his head.

Joey gave a small snicker, and Mr. Selleck quickly hit the back of Joeys head with the ruler and walked between them.

"I said no talking!" He said loudly.

Some kids snickered quietly at the boys, who rubbed the back of their heads silently in pain.

After school Wilbur quickly got out of the building and breathed in the smell of freedom, standing in the middle of the path closing his eyes.

"ROBINSON!" Mr. Sellecks voiced boomed behind him.

"AHH!" Wilbur jumped in the spot and spun around to face his teacher.

"Yeh better get on that bus, its starting teh leave," Mr. Selleck said, pointing at the bus and giving Wilbur a wink.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks." Wilbur muttered quickly, then raced to the bus.

The months went by quickly and soon it was Wilburs tenth birthday.

He was extremely happy, because it was his birthday, and it was also the day he got off being grounded from getting four F's on his report card.

He got out of bed cheerfuly, ate breakfast with his family cheerfuly, and greeted his friends later on cheerfuly.

They were in the backyard talking and laughing at the party when the backdoor opened and out stepped Goob and Lewis chatting together.

"Hey Goob!" Wilbur cried, hugging his fathers friend. "How are you do-whats that?" He asked suddenly, pointing to a big wrapped gift being towed in by Franny and Susan.

"Its a prise." Goob winked. "And one of my favorite prises. Its a SUR-prise, ha!"

Wilbur glowered at him. "Funny."

"Hey Wilbur." Came a sweet, calm voice.

From out of the house came Megan. Her medium curly hair had grown, and now it flowed over her shoulders like a brown fountain. Her soft brown eyes blinked happily at Wilbur.

He barely noticed her baby blue skirt and pink blouse, or her black hightop sneakers.

"Hey Megan." Wilbur said, surprised. "Wow. Its been a long time, hasen't it?"

"About two years." Megan replied. "We weren't able to come the other birthdays and we're sorry."

"Its okay!" Wilbur said. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to my friends."

He then lead Megan away to a small table.

"Huh." Franny said, crossing her arms.

"What?" Goob asked.

"That boy." Franny replied, shaking her head.

Lewis burst into laughter and just shook his head at his wife.

Halfway through the party Megan couldn't help it and told her father:

"Dad, I'm dying from suspence. Come on, give Wilbur his present now!"

Goob looked at Franny and Lewis. "Is it alright if I do?"

"Go right ahead. He won't mind I'm sure." Franny smiled.

"All right!" Wilbur cheered. "Thanks Meg." He said to Megan.

She smiled at him and watched him tear the wrapping off the huge gift.

Once he finished he stood before it in awe.

"What do you think?" Good asked.

"I...I..." Wilbur mumbled.

"Thats good enough for me." Goob laughed.

Before Wilbur stood a huge chargeball screen, along with a platform and glove.

Its blueness shined and sparkled

"I love you." Wilbur said to Goob.

"Heh, well.." Goob laughed. "Your welcome?"

"C'mon Megan! Lets go set this up." Wilbur said suddenly.

Megan smiled and said okay, and both kids began hauling it into the house.

"Wait!" Lewis called. "Let me help you set up before you tear up your bedroom!"

And with that he ran into the house.

Over the next week Wilbur invited his friends over to play chargeball. He soon became very, very popular at his school.

One day, while playing chargeball, one of his friends name Lindsay said:

"Hey Wilbur, ever try charging people?"

Wilbur looked at his friend. "No. Have you?"

"Oh sure!" Lindsay smirked, his eyebrows rising. "Its incredibaly fun."

"Does it hurt?" Wilbur asked, staring at the glove.

"Who? You or the people you shock? Only you if your parents catch you."

"Haheh." Wilbur laughed, unsure. "How much damage does it do?" Wilbur asked, suddenly intrigued again.

"Alot to furniture, but it just gives people a jolt. Good fun there Wilbur." Lindsay winked.

"Cool."

"You going to try it?" Lindsay asked.

"Sure am."

"Awesome."

They began their game of chargeball then. Halfway through the game Lindsay sent a chargeball at Wilbur, which hit him in them arm.

"Ugh!"

"Wilbur, you alright?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, just shocked. Geez! What a rush!" Wilbur said happily. "I can't wait to try this out on some of the family."

After awhile Lindsay left and Wilbur put on his chargeball glove and snuck under a transport tube.

He shot up through it and landed in the train room.

"Hey Aunt Billie!" He said, walking up to her.

"Oh Wilbur!" Billie said in her smooth accent. "How are yee doing?"

"Alright." Wilbur said, showing her the glove. "Wanna be charged?"

"What?" Billie cried. "No I don't want to be charged!"

"Aw." Wilbur said, turning to leave.

He spun around quickly and sent a chargeball at Billie, which hit her square in the stomach.

"Aurg! _Wilbur!_" She cried, she went to go get him but he quickly ran up to the tube and was sucked up. "That boy!" She muttered. "I know just who tell warn about this."

Wilbur popped out of the travel tube out in the yard. Uncle Art, who was just getting into his flying saucer, turned to Wilbur and said:

"Greetings pizza eater! How are you this fine morn-AIIE!"

Wilbur sent a small charge at his uncle.

"What was that?" Art exclaimed, grabbing his heart as he recovered from the attack.

"Chargeball." Wilbur grinned. "You just got charged! Whoa!" He jumped back as Art went to grab his arm, he fell into a travel tube and appeared in the living room.

"Geez." Wilbur muttered stepping out from under the tube. "Nobody appreciates fine chargeball!"

He made his way to the music room and peaked inside, Franny stood in the middle of the room talking to Lewis, they both were laughing.

Wilbur watched for a few minutes, then Lewis said something and kissed Franny, then began to come towards the door.

Wilbur jumped to the side and hid the glove behind his back.

"Hey Wilbur." Lewis said as he stepped out. "Whatcha got behind your back?"

"Nothing." Wilbur lied.

Lewis narrowed his eyes at him. "I know your up to something, son."

Wilbur laughed gaily. "I'm not up to anything dad. Promise!"

Lewis eyed his son and walked away to his lab.

Wilbur scolded himself in his head for not charging his dad, but felt like it was a better idea to charge Franny. He opened the music room door and walked into the middle when he stopped short.

Franny was nowhere.

"But!" Wilbur cried. "She was right-Hey!"

His left arm was grabbed and his chargeball glove was slid off. Wilbur looked up to the person behind him who was holding his arm. Franny.

"And what were you going to do with this? Charge me?" Franny asked, eyebrow raised.

"Uh...no?" Wilbur said, smiling a fake smile.

"Your Aunt Billie already warned me, young man." Franny said.

Wilbur hung his head. "Dang. What now?"

"Uh, how about no chargeball for a week?" Franny suggested.

"C'mon, it was Lindsays idea!"

"Lindsay? I told you not to play with him anymore. Now scoot, off to your room." Franny scolded, pushing him towards the door and giving him a light tap on the behind.

Wilbur silently left the music room, planing revenge on Billie and Lindsay.


	35. The Time Machine

Chapter 35. The Time Machine.

In a barely lit lab he bent over his work, thinking about nothing except the part he was working on.

He then got on his back and lay under the blanket covered machine and began to fix some loose bolts.

He carelessly wiped the sweat from his brow as he began tightning a bolt.

The wires which he had just fixed fit nicely in their spot as he fit the piece of metal over them and began sealing it.

He was almost done, just this and a few more adjustments and it'd be ready.

He was so close.

"DAD!"

"AHHHH!"

He jumped up and banged his head on the top of the machine, the wrench in his hand hit the middle and sent a bunch of uncovered wires to hang down and spark. He quickly pushed himself out from under the sparking machine and shot a look at the black cowlick haired boy grinning from ear to ear before him.

"I've told you so many times not to do that!" Lewis cried, grabbing his heart.

Wilbur smiled even bigger and pointed at his father. "Aha! I scared you! I scared you! You told me I'd never be able to scare you but I did!" He laughed.

Lewis lunged for his son but the skinny boy jumped out of his reach and out of the lab.

"That boy." Lewis muttered, shaking his head and going back under the machine.

12 year old Wilbur raced out of the lab, looking behind him laughing in short gasps.

He turned his head when he suddenly ran into his mother. They both hit the ground with a small thud.

Franny picked herself quickly and looked at her son as he lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling, eagle-spread.

"Young man, what are you doing running through the house?" Franny asked, hands on her hips.

"Scared...Dad...Can't...Be...Caught." Wilbur said between sharp breaths.

Franny rolled her eyes and heaved her son up by the shirt and lead him to the lab.

"Hey wait. What the heck?" Wilbur cried. "I don't want to go back there!"

"You have to." Franny said. "Your father said he was almost done with his invention and wanted to show us it."

"Not anymore." Wilbur coughed.

"What?"

"I uh...Kind of snuck up on him and ah-um...He-broke-some-wires-which-lead-to-sparks-and-I-don't-know-if-its-going-to-be-fixed-soon." Wilbur said the last in one breath.

"Wilbur!" Franny said in a dangereous tone. "How many times have I told you not to-"

"Not to sneak up and scare your father while he's working in the lab." Wilbur finished with a sigh. "Loads mom. But he told me I'd never be able to scare him. I had to prove him wrong!"

Franny sighed and pushed open the lab doors. She and Wilbur climbed the steps silently.

When they reached the top they stopped short, the machine which had just been covered in a blanket was uncovered.

"Whoa." Wilbur breathed.

"Cornelius..This is wonderful!" Franny said, awed.

The redish time machine sat in the middle of the lab, its long wing about seven feet and the short wing about 5 feet. The whole machine couldn't have been taller then nine feet and longer then 15 feet.

"Yes!" Lewis said, waving a hand at the machine. "The first working time machine!"

"You only made one?" Wilbur asked, going to touch the bulbed top.

Lewis quickly smacked his sons hand away, ignoring the small "ouch!".

"No, I did not make only one," Lewis said. "I have another, its greenish blue and in the garage. I've been working on it for almost as long as this one. Except that machine isn't quite finished yet. I still have to fix some wires. And maybe I'll get it done, if _somebody _doesn't disturb me."

Lewis added, glancing at Wilbur, who smiled toothily at his dad.

"Don't worry dad," Wilbur said, waving a hand. "I won't bother you. Now, how do you turn this on?

"Well, its easy. Just punch in the exact day, month and year you want then press this red button and your all set. You steer with the steering wheel, like a hover car." Lewis said, showing him the buttons.

Wilbur nodded, intrigued. "Thats awesome. Now, could you take it back in time to see, say, pharohs?" He looked up at his father with a sly smile.

Lewis raised an eyebrow. "You probably could."

"Could I?"

"No, not you. If you think I'm going to let you touch this machine you are crazy." Lewis said, ruffling his sons hair, which caused Wilbur to groan and begin to refix it.

"I think its wonderful." Franny piped up. "Does it work?"

"Yes. I'm sure of it." Lewis said. "Want to give it a try with me?"

"Oh, well..I'm not so sure-" Franny began.

"I'll do it with you, dad!" Wilbur cried out. "Please?"

"Heh, sure. Why not?" Lewis said, smiling at Franny.

They pushed the machine, which was amazenly lightweight, through the garage and out to the back.

While in the garage they caught a glimpse of the green time machine.

"Time machine number 2." Lewis said, pointing.

Wilbur smiled slyly at it. "Dad? Can I-"

"No."

Wilbur shut up and helped push the time machine, annoyed with his father.

Outside the house, Lewis and Wilbur hopped into the time machine, Lewis went to go press a button.

"Can I request?" Wilbur asked suddenly.

"Sure. When?"

"December 17th, 1903." Wilbur said.

"Why?"

"Thats the day the Wright Brothers flew their first 'plane'." Wilbur said.

Lewis raised an eyebrow. "Good job. Why the sudden love of the Wright brothers?"

Wilbur shrugged his shoulders then began to buckle up in the back. "I guess its all the excitment of flying and stuff."

"Be carefull!" Franny cried from the ground. "I love you!"

"Love you to, sweetie!" Lewis said, blowing her a kiss. "Good-bye!"

Wilbur waved to his mother as the time machine floated in the air, then zoomed into the sky.

Soon everything was purple, then a white flashing light.

Franny stood in the same spot, wringing her hands, looking into the sky.

"Something tells me that showing Wilbur that time machine wasen't such a good idea." She muttered to herself.

It couldn't have been maybe twenty minutes later when a bright light flashed in the sky and the time machine began soaring down to the ground.

The top opened and Lewis looked out and shouted: "Is anything wrong with the future?"

"No!" Franny cried, worried. "At least I don't think so. What happened?"

Lewis sighed and pulled himself out of the time machine, followed by his pouting son.

Wilbur folded his arms and quickly marched away from his dad and over to Franny.

"Well, we get to Kitty Hawke and we're watching the brothers right. Keeping our distance, just watching history been made when Wilbur here," He said with a glare to his son. "decided to send a chargeball at them. He smuggled the danged thing into the time machine in his pocket."

Franny looked at her son. "What happened?"

"It hit their feet before take off, and I took out of there. I'm just glad that historys not messed up." Lewis replied.

"What did you do with Wilbur?" Franny asked, jerking her thumb at the boy who stood next to her.

"Didn't have time to do anything." Lewis replied. "Just took the glove away."

Franny quickly gave Wilbur a quick smack on the arm.

"OWooh!" Wilbur cried, reeling and rubbing his arm.

"Give me the chargeball glove." Franny said to Lewis.

He handed the glove to her and she turned to Wilbur. "This," she said pointing to the glove. "You will not see for two weeks. Got that?"

Wilbur nodded.

The three pushed the time machine into the garage in slience. Once the machine was put in its place Franny turned to Wilbur and said:

"Off to your room now, Wilbur. We'll call you at dinner."

Wilbur rolled his eyes and recieved a light slap, then left the garage in silent anger.

"Cornelius," Franny began. "Something tells me you shouldn't have shown him how to use this machine."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one having that feeling." Lewis said. "Thank goodness I told him the second one doesn't work yet."

Franny looked at the green machine behind her. "You mean it does work?"

"Yeah." Lewis said. "I just need to connect the start-up wire."

"Well, lets keep this working machine secret, okay?" Franny said, giving her husband a tight hug.

"Agreed." Lewis replied, hugging her back.


	36. Wilburs 'bright' idea

Chapter 36. Wilburs 'bright' idea.

Wilbur rolled his adventure in time over in his mind for the next few days.

The idea of going back in time to see historical figures wasen't to exciting for Wilbur, but the idea of messing them up made him happy. He also liked gloating to his friends.

He told his friends about his trip to Kitty Hawke, leaving out only one detail, and that was his mother punishing him once he had got home. His friends rolled their eyes at him and smiled fake grins.

"Yeah Wilbur, sure," they'd say.

"You do believe me don't you? My dads made the first working time machine!" Wilbur would say.

"We believe you Wilbur." His friends would answer in a mocking voice.

Wilbur lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, he held a small pillow in his hand which he twisted and turned.

"I have to prove it to my friends." Wilbur muttered. "I have to prove that I have been back in time."

He heard a rip and looked at the pillow he held, which now had a small tear in it.

He tossed it away and looked at his shelf. A camera sat on the shelf, looking sad and lonely.

"I got it!" Wilbur cried, jumping off the bed and grabbing the camera.

He jumped onto the floating platform and let it slowly sink to the floor, he jumped off before it reached the ground.

The twelve year old boy ran out of his room and to the lab, which was just down the hall.

He opened the door and ran smack into Carl.

"Little buddy!" Carl said. "Whats up with you?"

"Not now Carl," Wilbur said. "I need to talk with Dad."

"About what?" Carl asked.

"The time machine." Wilbur answered.

"Aren't you grounded?" Carl mused.

"Silly silly robot," Wilbur grinned, tweaking the robots nose. "thats not the point, now is it? Now move."

"Oh, real nice Wilbur." Carl rolled his eyes.

Wilbur pushed past his robot friend and began to walk the stairs. "Dads up here, right?"

Carl didn't answer, so Wilbur shook his head and reached the top.

His father sat at his desk drawing up a small blueprint.

Wilbur walked up behind him and dangled the camera infront of his fathers face.

"Yes Wilbur?" Cornelius sighed, not happy to be interupted.

"Do you know what this is dad?" Wilbur asked, still dangling the camera.

"Wilbur, what do you want?" Cornelius asked as he turned the chair around to face his son.

"Oh, nothing really. Except, I-want-you-to-take-me-back-to-kitty-hawke-so-I-can-see-the-brothers-again." Wilbur said in one breath.

"Oh I see." Cornelius grinned. "No."

"What? Why?" Wilbur groaned, letting his arms fall limp in defeat.

"Lets see, last time I took you to kitty hawke you tried to kill Orville, and you are grounded." Cornelius said.

"Now see, why do you have to bring up me being grounded?" Wilbur asked.

"Because you are. Now, I'm not taking you to Kitty Hawke. No more discussing this." He began to turn the chair again.

Wilbur grabbed his fathers shoulder and turned him around. "Dad, please. I just want to prove to my friends-"

"No Wilbur. If your friends don't believe you the first time, then oh well for them." Cornelius said sternly.

"Then I'll take the time machine myself." Wilbur started to leave when his fathers hand grabbed his small arm and brought him back. He pulled his son infront of him and held both his arms tightly.

"You look me in the eye." Cornelius said in a dangerous tone.

"Whoa dad." Wilbur said, startled at his father, who is usually easy-going and rarely pulled a Franny on him.

"You do not touch that machine. Ever. Or I'll have you in my hands so quickly, you won't know what happened until you feel it, you got that?"

"Your threatening me with pain?" Wilbur asked, raising an eyebrow. "Geez dad, way to pull a mom. Ow!"

Cornelius tightend his grip on Wilburs arms. "You do not touch that machine, got it?"

Wilbur nodded quickly, staring at his arms which were turning blue. "Can you let me go?"

Cornelius let go of his sons arms and turned him towards the stairs. "Get going now." He gave Wilbur a light pat and Wilbur began to decend from the lab. "And don't go near the garage!"

Came Corneliuses voice as Wilbur left the lab, defeated. Or at least thats what Cornelius thought.

Wilbur had more plans up his sleeve.

Late that night Wilbur carefuly snuck out of his bedroom.

His black pajama's shined in the darkness as he tip-toed into the living room.

The camera dangled from its cord from his palm. He looked around carefuly.

He reached the garage door and put his hand on the scanner.

_"WILBUR ROBINSON IS NOT PERMITTED IN THE GARAGE._"

Came a loud robotic voice.

"Dang it." Wilbur muttered under his breath. He looked around to make sure nobody in the house had heard the voice, then snuck over to the front door.

He opened and closed it silently, then broke into a sprint, he circled the house and sprinted up the hill that lead to the next entrance to the garage.

He walked up to the door and put his hand on the hand scanner.

"_WELCOME BACK WILBUR ROBINSON._"

Another robot voice sounded.

Wilbur grinned his toothy smile. "Nice try dad, but you forgot about this entrance. Ha ha ha."

He laughed mockingly as he entered the garage and spotted the red machine. He ran up to it and noticed a small scanner lock on the latch of the time machine.

It was a hair scanner. He plucked a hair from his cowlick and dropped it onto the scanner.

_"WILBUR ROBINSON IS NOT PERMITTED TO USE THIS MACHINE. CORNELIUS ROBINSON WILL BE ALERTED AT ONCE."_

"Ahh! No!" Wilbur cried, stepping backwards away from the machine.

A robotic voice sounded, calling out his fathers name.

"Dang it-dang it-dang it-dang it." He muttered, looking around for an escape. He was in big trouble if he was caught, and he knew it.

_"Cornelius Robinson, Cornelius Robinson, Cornelius Robinson."_

Wilbur, panicked and scared, spun on his heel and turned to make a run for it. His face hit something very hard and he fell backwards onto the ground.

"Oooow." He whimpered, rubbing his face. He looked up and realised he had run into the wing of the second time machine.

"Thats it!"

He jumped up, forgetting his pain, and opened the latch of the green time machine.

He jumped in and he quickly hit a button and the machine came to life.

"Aha! It does work!" Wilbur said triumphently, he quickly punched in the numbers to December 17th, 1903 and disappeared with the time machine through the hole in the roof.

Wilbur smiled again as he landed the time machine on a rough sand dune.

Orville and Wilbur Wright and their two friends were pushing a large flying contraption onto the topmost sand dune.

Wilbur jumped out of the time machine and began a hard climb up the sand dune.

When he reached the top, Orville was already in the machine ready for take off as Wilbur Wright filled the engine full of gasoline.

"Excuse me!" Wilbur asked suddenly.

Wilbur Wright looked up and smiled. "Hello. What say you boy?"

"Uh..." Wilbur mumbled, confused.

"Ah, its alright. I and my brother here, Orville, are going to try to fly today. Care to watch?"

Wilbur looked at the flying contraption and shrugged. "I really can't. Mind if I take a picture of you?"

"Ah, you have a pictrograph I have not yet seen before. Did you invent it yourself, child?" Wilbur Wright asked, peering at the camera.

"No, my dad did." Wilbur said. "Its not like the cameras you are used to. This is from my time."

"Your time? My dear boy, what do you mean?" Wilbur Wright asked, scratching his head.

"Uh...I'm going to take your photo now." Wilbur said, lifting the camera.

"Wait." Orville said from the flying machine. "Why don't you let our friend take the photo, that way you can be in the picture with my brother and I?"

"Fine idea, Orville!" Wilbur Wright said gaily. "What say you, boy?"

"I say me yes?" Wilbur said, confused yet again.

"Wonderfull!" Wilbur Wright said, taking the camera from Wilbur and handing it to his friend.

Orville stepped out of the machine and stood next to his brother, Wilbur stood infront of the two.

"You just, uh, press that button on top right there." Wilbur said as the Wrights friend had trouble taking the picture.

Finally he snapped the photo and handed the camera back to Wilbur.

"It was fun to meet you boy." Orville said, shaking Wilburs hand. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Wilbur." Wilbur answered.

"Oh, just what I need." Orville muttered playfully. "Another Wilbur!"

"I have to go now." Wilbur said, motioning to the time machine that was hidden behind another dune.

"Go right on, we don't want to keep you!" Orville said, giving a small wave.

"Good-bye young Wilbur, may you invent many things! Remember, get it right on paper and it'll be right in real life!" Wilbur Wright said, aslo waving good-bye to Wilbur.

Wilbur gave him a thumbs up, then trotted down the hill, finally knowing where that quote in his fathers buisness had come from.

He hopped from the time machine once it had landed safely in the garage.

The alarm had stopped sounding, and Wilbur couldn't make up his mind if it was a good or bad thing. He began to walk toward the exit in darkness when suddenly he hit a soft wall.

The light flickered on and Wilbur lifted his head from his fathers stomach.

Cornelius stared down at his son with a mad expression, and looked as if he was biting his tongue.

"Ahehheh." Wilbur laughed guiltily, grinning a guilty smile and shrugging his arms.

Cornelius grabbed one of Wilburs arms and lead him out of the garage in silence.

Wilbur kept silent as he let himself be lead through the Robinson household, thoughts of what his father might do to him ran through his mind, non of them were very good.

Wilbur sat in his lit bedroom, his knees pulled up to his chin.

The beanbag he was sitting on, he barely noticed. He stared at his bedroom door, having no idea what was happening outside it.

All he knew was that he was in deep trouble.

He scolded himself over and over again in his head as he rocked back and forth and tried to listen to his mother and father talking outside his door.

It was three in the morning, and the alarm had woken everybody in the house. None of them were very happy, but out of the whole bunch it was Franny and Cornelius that were the angriest.

"You disobeyed me." Cornelius had said as he lead Wilbur to his room.

"I know."

"You didn't listen to what I said in the lab."

"I know."

"You could have ruined the time stream."

"I know. And I'm sorry." Wilbur said in a small voice as he stared at his feet.

Cornelius had opened Wilburs bedroom door by then. "Get in there and wait for me and your mother." He had said. "You have no idea how much trouble you are in right now, Wilbur."

And there Wilbur was, sitting in his room rocking back and forth hugging his knees.

He had stopped panicking only seconds before. "Stupid stupid stupid." He repeated to himself.

The doorknob on his door jiggled, Wilbur was up on his feet before Franny and Cornelius stepped inside.

"I'm sorry!" Wilbur said at once.

Cornelius opened his mouth to say something.

"I know I'm in a lot of trouble. Please don't hit me." Wilbur said, trying to put on his best pout as he shielded his face.

"We're not going to hit you," Franny rolled her eyes. "at least I'm not."

Wilbur shot a worried glance at Cornelius.

"I'm not either." Cornelius told his son, who breathed a sigh of relief. "Even though you are in need of a good hit."

"So...What are you going to do to me?" Wilbur asked, dropping his arms to his sides.

Cornelius let out a long sigh. "Wilbur, let me just start by telling you you really blew it big this time."

Wilbur hung his head, knowing that no good could come from a scolding that began with 'Let me just start by'.

"I know. Am I grounded?"

"Ho ho!" Franny said. "Grounded? Honey, you passed the point of grounded a long time ago!"

Wilbur ignored his mother and stared at his father, the person he was most scared of at the moment. He stuck out his bottom lip and repeated the question.

"Quit pouting Wilbur." Cornelius said in a bland voice, Wilbur quickly stopped pouting.

"Your punishment will be," Cornelius began, Wilbur swallowed hard and looked his father in the slippers.

"You will not go near the garage again unless you have permission. You will not have friends over until your 13th birthday, you will not be alowed to go anywhere until your 13th birthday, you will not alowed to play chargeball until your birthday, you can not watch TV until your birthday. You will also help me and your mother around the house whenever we need your help, until your birthday."

Wilburs jaw dropped, his birthday was four months away. "B-b-but, thats not fair!" Wilbur sputtered, completely upset. "I didn't mess up the past or future."

"Don't you dare tell us whats fair, young man," Franny said in a very dangerous tone.

Wilbur frowned at his mother. "What am I supposed to do around here then?"

"Like your father said, you'll help him and I around the house," Franny told him. "You could also read a book."

Wilbur rolled his eyes at his mother. "Mom, I don't read if I don't have to, you know that!"

"Oh well then." Shrugged Franny.

"Now its pretty late," Cornelius said. "And the nights been full of time machine rides and emotional turmoil, I say we all hit the hay."

Franny gave Wilbur and hug and kissed him goodnight then left the room, leaving Cornelius and Wilbur alone in the room.

"I...I got the picture." Wilbur murmured, trying to make his father less angry.

"Let me see it." Cornelius held out his palm.

Wilbur took from his pocket the developed picture and handed it to his father.

Cornelius looked at it for a few minutes then chuckled. "You look so confused."

"That crazy bald Wright brother kept talking weird." Wilbur muttered.

"Yeah. They did that back then." Cornelius handed the picture back to his son.

"You mean I can keep it?" Wilbur asked.

"You can," Cornelius embraced his son in a deep hug, then in a dangerous tone, he whispered in Wilburs ear:

"If you ever touch one of the time machines again, I promise you, next time I will make sure you will get a worse punishment. Do you got me?"

Wilbur nodded silently as his father let him go. "Now get to bed. Its almost four and your going to be getting up early tomorrow."

"But its saturday tomorrow." Wilbur said.

"I know." Cornelius winked as he opened Wilburs bedroom door. "Your helping your mother weed her garden tomorrow. What fun, huh?"

He chuckled and shut the door behind him, leaving Wilbur defeated and tired.

The first three months passed rather quickly, but it seemed the countdown to Wilburs birthday took forever.

To Wilbur, the seconds felt like minutes, the minutes like hours, the hours like days, the days like weeks. This, he had to admit, was one of the worst punishments he had ever been given.

He had complained for the first two weeks of his punishment, but quickly stopped once Cornelius had given him a quick lesson.

"This is extremely not fair." Wilbur had complained as he slowly dragged a bucket full of heavy metal over to his father. "I hate this, I hate this, I hate this. I can't believe how much I hate this."

He stopped halfway to his father. "I am so sick of this." He kicked the bucket. "I am going to leave this stupid lab and never come back, I swear it."

He kept on complaining and making false promises to himself.

Cornelius, fed up with his sons constant whining, rolled his eyes then called his son over.

Wilbur slumped over to his father, who was at his desk working on a new invention.

"Wilbur, I'd like you to be the first to try out my newest invention." Cornelius grinned.

"Whatever," Wilbur muttered.

"Okay then," Cornelius said. He grabbed one end of his invention and pulled it over, then pulled the other part over.

It looked somewhat like a trip wire. The more you spread the two parts over, the rope between them grew longer. Cornelius flipped the switch on one of the end parts.

"What is that?" Wilbur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Its something I'm working on for the garage." Cornelius winked. "Now Wilbur, grab the wire in the middle for me, okay?"

"Whatever." Wilbur said, reaching for the wire. He grabbed it, a sizzling noise erupted and he pulled his hand away quickly.

"Ahh! What the heck?" He cried, rubbing his hand. "Dang it! It shocked me!"

"Aha!" Cornelius clapped his hands happily. "It works!"

"What works?"

Cornelius flipped the off switch on the machine. "My new secuirity system. I'm going to plant these in a few special places near the garage, to keep certain people out," Cornelius said, glancing at Wilbur. "It gives the intruder a sharp shock. Now, quit your whining, got that? Go finish with the bucket, or you'll be feeling more shocks."

Wilbur then walked back to the bucket, grumbling and rubbing his sore hand.

Ever since then, Wilbur had stopped his complaining and only whined every so often.

A week before his birthday he was sweeping the lab when the phone rang. He and Cornelius both bounded for it, but Cornelius picked it up first.

"Hullo?" He said into the piece.

He talked a few minutes then placed the phone back down.

"Who was that?" Wilbur asked, leaning on the broom handel.

"My job. I've got to go out of town the day after your birthday for two days." Cornelius replied as he went to leave the lab. He looked at his desk at the still unfinished secuirity system.

"I guess I'll put that up once I get home." He then decended from the lab.

"Aha, he's going to be out of the house, huh?" Wilbur said to himself as he raised an eyebrow.

He quickly finished up the sweeping and ran out of the lab to find Carl.

He found the robot outside, watering Frannys flowers from a hose that sprouted from his arm.

"Carl!" Wilbur cried, jumping up behind the robot.

"AH!" Carl screamed as he spun around and accidently soaked Wilbur with the hose. "Wilbur! Don't do that!"

Wilbur lifted his arms out from his sides and let the water drip from his drenched body, he looked himself over then looked at Carl. "Why?"

Carl began to fit the hose back in his arm. "What did you want, Wilbur?"

"What makes you think I want something?" Wilbur asked inocently.

Carl raised a robotic eyebrow at Wilbur and gave him a face that clearly said: 'When DON'T you want anything?'

"Okay, you got me. I do want something." Wilbur said, grinning his famous smile.

"I'm not giving anything to you, your grounded." Carl said.

"Silly robot!" Wilbur said. "I don't want you to give anything to me. Now, dads leaving on a buisness trip right after my birthday. And dad's not setting the security system up, so that'll leave the garage clear and-"

"Ho! Wait there Wilbur, hasen't this whole four month grounding taught you anything?" Carl asked.

"Yeah. It taught me next time, don't get caught." Wilbur said. "Now, I already have a picture of me with the Wright brothers, here's my list of people I need."

He handed Carl the paper and the robot scanned the list over. "And how do you suppose your going to get the pictures when your grounded?"

"Now you see, he leaves after my birthday. I'll be UN-grounded." Wilbur grinned at his own smartness.

"What about the time machine?"

"Well, you see. Mom always ask's me to take out the trash right? She'll give me permission to take it out through the garage. And from there, its easy sailing." Wilbur grinned again.

"And what are you going to take the pictures with? Your dad took the camera and locked it away." Carl stated.

"That is an excelent question!" Wilbur said, he plucked the paper from Carls fingers then turned and sprinted back into the house.

"I really need to get away from him and get some quiet time." Carl muttered, producing the hose again.

Wilbur ran into the music room and slid to a stop just inches away from his mother.

"Wilbur! Be carefull!" Franny cried.

Wilbur smiled at his mother. "Can I have a camera for my birthday? I want to take pictures of all my friends and I want to take pictures of all this wonderful family so I'll remember them for my whole life." Wilbur said.

Franny raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like a good reason. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks mommy!" Wilbur said, then attacked him mother with a tight hug.

He then walked out of the room calmly, leaving Franny confused.

"'Mommy'? What is up with that boy?


	37. Wilburs 13th birthday

Chapter 37. Wilburs 13th birthday.

Wilbur opened his eyes to sunshine falling from his windows.

He smiled and closed his eyes, then stretched his arms up wide, smelling in the sweet smell of freedom.

It was his birthday.

A party, his friends, no more being grounded.

He was so happy he just wanted to stay in the soft nook he had dug in his bed forever, just smiling and knowing that he was free.

"Wilbur Robinson! Get out of bed right now, your breakfast is getting cold!"

Frannys voice sounded.

Wilbur groaned and pulled his blanket over his head.

"No!" He called to her. "Its my birthday, I want to sleep!"

"Right now!"

_Oh great. _Wilbur thought. _Mad voice._

He tossed the blanket off him and rolled out of bed, his black pajama bottoms, which were just a bit big for him, trailing on the ground. He grabbed his white shirt off the side of the bed and pulled it over his head and covered his bare chest.

"WILBUR!"

"I'M COMING!" Wilbur screamed down to her.

"Don't you yell at me when I'm yelling at you!" His mother screamed back.

"Don't say Happy Birthday." Wilbur muttered. He stepped onto the floating platform and, like he always did, jumped off before it reached the ground.

He reached the kitchen and plopped himself down onto a barstool. "I'm up." He mumbled.

"Happy birthday Wilbur." His family said to him.

He thanked them and burried his head into his arms and lay on the kitchen table.

"Sweetie, you need to start brushing your hair when you wake up," Franny muttered as she came up behind him and flattened his cowlick.

"I brush it each morning. I didn't feel like it today." Wilbur replied.

Laszlo, who was now 21, came up behind Wilbur, grabbed his shoulders and gave him a little shake.

"Hey, congrats kid. Your now a teenager."

"Thanks Laszlo." Wilbur said, smiling. "Its a great feeling."

"Why don't you get dressed as soon as you eat, Wilbur. Then you can help me get ready for your party." Franny suggested.

"Sure, why not." Wilbur said. Cornelius came into the kitchen from the lab and ruffled his sons hair. "Its good to be free, isn't it?"

"Yes!" Wilbur said. Finally somebody understood. "I am so happy."

"Good to know it. Best stay out of trouble so you stay happy." Cornelius winked at his son, who didn't look him in the eye.

Wilbur nodded, then looked at the plate that was placed in front of him.

"Well, happy birthday." Cornelius patted his son on the shoulder, then walked over to his barstool.

The party began at six once all of Wilburs friends arived.

His friends included Lindsay, (who Franny didn't want invited but Wilbur invited him anyway) Jamie, Marcus, Tate, Karen and Megan, who had just turned fourteen. When she arived he was amazed at how much she had grown since they had last met. She had to be his size now.

They all sat at a table and caught up with each other and talked.

"And then Miss Yumi brings out this pop quiz on the Wright Brothers, for no reason!" Lindsay said. "I know nothing about them. I mean geez, I had to have failed that test."

"Hey, its weird you'd mention the Wright brothers." Wilbur said. "Because remember I said my dad took me back in time? Well, I took the time machine and took a picture of myself with Wilbur and Orville."

He took the photo from his pocket and flashed it to his friends, since he had not shown it to them before because of him being grounded. The kids stared in awe at the picture.

"That was photoedited." Lindsay said finally.

"Nope. One of a kind photo, I really met them." Wilbur grinned.

"I don't believe you! Mr. Robinson!" Lindsay called to Wilbur father.

Cornelius walked over to the table. "What is it?"

"Wilburs lying. He says he met the Wright Brothers and took your time machine." Lindsay tattled.

"Ho ho. It's no lie." Cornelius said, putting his hands in his pockets. He turned to leave. "No lie at all."

"Is that why you were grounded?" Megan asked.

Wilbur and Megan kept in touch as much as they could, and since Wilbur wasen't alowed to use his computer for four months, he kept in touch with her by writing letters and telling her everything.

She was one person who believed him about the time machine incident.

"And guess what guys?" Wilbur said, taking out his list of idols. "I'm taking the time machine again tomorrow. I want to get pictures with all these awesome people."

The youths scanned the paper, on the top the Wright Brothers were crossed off.

"Wilbur," Megan said uncertainly. "I'm not sure thats a good idea. What if your caught? You'll be grounded longer! Or what if you mess up the time stream? I don't want you disapearing or whatever would happen!"

Wilbur was touched by Megans concern, but felt she was being to babyish.

"Please Megan. Everything'll be fine, don't worry." He waved a hand at her. "I'll bring you a picture of Queen Victoria."

"I don't _want_ a picture of Queen Victoria, Wilbur." Megan sighed. "I want you to be alright!"

"Megan, quit it." Wilbur muttered. The kids at the table watched as the two argued. "I'm going to be alright. Promise."

Megan moaned. "You boys are all the same. You are so thick headed. You don't even know when a girl li-"

"Thicked headed?" Wilbur gasped. "Geez Megan. You are such a girl. With the insults and everything."

"Not every girl insults people, Wilbur," Megan rolled her eyes.

"Your right, just you."

"Wilbur! I didn't mean to insult you. Its just that I care about you and don't want you to get hurt, or ruin the time stream."

"Whatever. You care about 'me'," Wilbur said, using air quotes.

"Yes I do Wilbur!" Megan cried.

"I don't think you do!" Wilbur retorted.

"You know what? Fine. Go ahead, go in your fathers time machine. Go ruin your life, go get grounded." Megan said. "You know why? Because I don't care anymore. You don't listen to me anyway."

"You done PMSing now Megan?" Wilbur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What did you just say?" Megan asked bewildered. "You know what? I'm telling your father your plans."

She stood up to leave.

Wilbur jumped from his seat and grabbed her arm. "Megan, don't! _Please_!"

She wrenched her arm away. "Don't touch me Wilbur."

"Fine. Go tell him and let me get grounded again!" Wilbur muttered angrily. "Megan, you are such a...a...a woman! I wish we never met!"

Megan stopped in her tracks, she turned slowly and looked at Wilbur. Her eyes were wet with tears and her long brown hair fell into her face. She went to say something, but suddenly turned and ran off with tears falling from her face.

"Megan! Wait!" Wilbur cried, chasing after her.

Megan sat by one of the trimmed hedges crying small tears, the sun had set and a purple blackness shown on her.

No matter how many hints she dropped, he'd never get it. And she couldn't get over that.

She wiped away a tear and went to go tell her father she was ready to leave when she suddenly heard:

"Megan? Where are you? I'm sure we can work this out!"

Wilbur appeared from the hill and stopped in his tracks when he saw Megan. He gave her a small shy wave of the hand and a small smile.

She glared at him angrily and turned away.

"Megan, can we talk?"

She didn't answer him.

"I'm sorry." He said as he walked up to her. He lay his hand on her shoulder but she pulled away quickly.

He tried to look her in the eye, but whenever he came close to seeing her face she turned it quickly.

"I've seen you cry before, Megan. Its not like its embarassing for me to see you now." Wilbur murmured.

"Its not that I'm crying," Megan said. "you don't get it."

"What don't I get?" Wilbur asked.

Megan turned around and stamped her small foot and began to cry again. "Everything! You don't get that by taking the time machine you could hurt yourself. You don't get that lying to your parents is bad!"

"Megan?"

"You don't get that you hurt me. You don't get that I really really li-"

"Megan?"

"What?" She cried, tears streaming down her face.

"You talk to much," Was all he said, he put her small face in his hands and brought her closer.

They shared their first kiss together for what seemed like forever.

When Wilbur finally let go of her she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry." Wilbur told her. "I really am."

She nodded. "If you are sorry, promise me you won't take the time machine."

"I...I can't do that Megan." Wilbur said, frowning.

"I see." Megan murmured sadly. "Good-bye Wilbur." She gave him one last hug then walked back down hill to the party, leaving Wilbur standing alone and sad on the hilltop.

The party ended at eleven at night once the last family left, which happened to be Goob's.

Cornelius and Franny hugged him and his wife, and said a sad good-bye to them, Megan and Haden.

"Good-bye Megan," Wilbur waved to the girl.

She waved back. "I hope you do the right thing."

He looked at her sadly. "Megan, I..."

She shrugged and went to walk to the car. Wilbur grabbed her arm and kissed her lips one more time.

They hugged for what seemed like forever, then Megan stepped into the hover car.

"May the move be safe." Cornelius said to Goob, who gave him a thumbs up.

"Lets hope for it!" Goob winked.

"What? What move?" Wilbur asked suddenly.

"I was going to tell you Wilbur," Megan said from the backseat. "we're moving."

"What?" Wilbur asked. His heart sank and he felt completely saddened.

"We're moving up to the north, and I'm afraid this was the last birthday we'd be able to spend with you Wilbur." Goob said.

Wilbur barely noticed he nodded his head. He was shocked, stunned. His world had collapsed.

"Will we still keep in touch?" Wilbur asked Megan.

She smiled at him. "We'll see. Goob-bye Wilbur!" She gave him a wave as Goobs hover car floated into the air and took off.

Once they had left and the family had stopped waving, Cornelius gave his son a small punch to the arm. "You kissed Megan." He said happily. "I knew you'd like each other."

"She doesn't like me." Wilbur muttered sadly, hands in his pockets as he turned and began walking to the house.

"Wilbur, I need you to take out the trash tomorrow, its your turn." Franny said.

Wilbur suddenly brightened. "Okay mom, I'll be glad to!" He grinned to himself when he remembered the shiney new camera he had gotten that day to.

He walked happily into the house leaving Franny and Cornelius confused. "He's happy to take out the trash? Cornelius, we need to take this boy to the doctors."


	38. Franny, the time machines are gone!

Chapter 38. "Franny, the time machines are gone!"

"Okay, good-bye Wilbur," Cornelius said as he turned off the machine. He had just got done calling his son and reminding him he'd be out for two days. He took off the helmet that was pearched on the top of his head and stared off into space.

His son had seemed to happy during his call, and what was he doing to that machine in the backgroud?

"_Dads on a buiness trip for a few days, and mom rarely goes in there._"

A voice in his mind said. Cornelius stared off into space, trying to place who had said that exact quote. It was like a far off memory...

"Mr. Robinson?" Came a cool female voice.

Cornelius snapped back into reality and turned around to see his co-worker, Miss. Alexis Herberts, standing in front of him with smoke and soot all over her.

"Hello Alexis." Cornelius said, raising an eyebrow at her soot covered body. "What is it? What happened?"

"We're going to need you down stairs, a type of transponder remote suddenly went haywire and explode." Alexis told him.

Cornelius nodded and got up from his chair. "Show me," he said.

She lead him down the stairs, he mind nowhere near the remote. All he could concentrate on was that weird feeling in his stomach.

Wilbur looked at the garage hopefuly. His father had been gone no more then five hours, and he planned to get into that garage as soon as he could.

"Wilbur!"

"YAH!" He cried, jumping around to face his mother.

"Honey, I think you forgot to take out the trash." Franny said cheerfuly, handing him the bag of garbage.

"Trash! Right, thanks." He smiled, and walked into the garage.

Once in he tossed the bag of garbage into the cornor and smiled at the green time machine before him.

Its color shown absolutely beautiful, and he just wanted to hop into it and take off, he was so happy to see it.

He was about to go to it when he suddenly remembered:

"Camera!"

He turned and left the garage.

"Honey, make sure you shut the door tightly or the alarm won't engage!" His mothers voice called.

"Yeah mom." He called back, barely closing the door.

He ran into the house and into his bedroom, where he plucked his camera from his dresser when he suddenly heard the sound of the time machine taking off.

"Oh no!" He forgot about his camera and ran back outside to see the green time machine floating up into the air.

"Carl!" He cried into his ear piece. "Somebodys stealing the time machine!"

"Let me guess, a reckless teenager who never listens to his wise robot friend?" Carls voice came.

"Not me Carl! Its some guy in a..a bowler hat!" Wilbur gasped when he saw the man inside the machine. The man looked down at Wilbur and gave a evil cackle.

The time machine floated for a second then zoomed into the air and disappered in a flash of light.

"Ah Great." Wilbur huffed. "Their going to find a way to blame ME for this!"

After awhile the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach disapered and Cornelius was able to concentrate better.

He and his fellow inventors stooped over the haywire remote and began to fix it.

A wire had grown to hot and fused itself onto another wire, causing it to go crazy and explode.

"I don't get it, Cornelius." One of his friends muttered. "I didn't even know it was possible for a wire to do that."

Cornelius shrugged his arms. "I guess anythings possible."

He then flipped the switch on the remote. It began to smoke for a minute, then exploded in a small mushroom cloud in his hands.

Alexis screamed and grabbed onto Cornelius arm as he screamed and through the remote to the ground, grabbing his throbbing hand.

The other inventors stepped back and let their mouths hang open for a minute, then finally an inventor named Jhim, who had a long nose like a bird, realised Cornelius was in pain and ran to him to help.

"What happened?" Jihm asked.

"The..The remote exploded." Cornelius muttered, still holding his hand.

"I mean what happened to your hand." Jhim corrected himself. He took Cornelius's hand in his, ignoring Cornelius's gasp of pain, and looked it over.

"I have no idea, but this is about as much pain I've been in since Franny was pregnant." Cornelius muttered.

Jhim smiled at Cornelius as he looked his hand over. A small blackish spot was quickly making itself known on the middle of Cornelius's palm. "It seems the explosion may have broken a vein. I don't think theres anything worse, except these small burns."

Alexis put her hands over her mouth as she stared at the growing black spot. "It broke a vein?"

Jhim nodded. "Don't worry," he waved a hand at her. "he'll be alright. The vein will seal itself in his skin, the spot should disapear before tomorrow if he's lucky, and we'll wrap the burns up right now. The only problem is that you won't be able to use this hand for today." He said to Cornelius.

"Whats the point of me being here then?" Cornelius asked, taking his hand back from his friend. "I'll just use my new invention, then I'll be able to help you guys." He jerked his thumb to the invention behind him.

It was a huge dome and on the outside in big letters said:

"Healer 1.2.0."

"Cornelius, thats just a prototype." Jhim said. "You know prototypes rarely work!"

"Tell that to my son who took my time machine." Cornelius remarked.

He walked over to the machine and opened a small door on the side. He stuck his hand in and pressed a few buttons on the button pad.

"Wish me luck." He said, then hit a big red button.

The machine starting shaking for a moment, then Cornelius's arm began to move up and down.

He grimaced as he felt pricks and shocks go through his hand.

Finally the machine stopped and he pulled his hand out from the small door.

He looked his hand over, no burns, no giant black spot on his palm. His hand was healed.

"See Jhim?" Cornelius laughed. "Prototypes do work!"

Cornelius packed up his items on the second and last day of his buiness trip.

He was so happy to go back home again, as the feeling in his stomach had come back after he had healed his hand and had not gone away since then.

And he couldn't wait to see Franny and Wilbur again, just the thought of knowing he'd be able to see them again was fantastic to him, even though he had been gone only two days.

"See you at Robinson Industries, Cornelius!" Alexis said as she and Colette, another female inventor, left the building.

Cornelius waved to them and left the building to his green hover car.

He made it home sooner then he had planned and was very happy to be back in the house as he parked his hover car in the garage. He breathed in the sweet smell of his home and looked around.

Everything was just how he had left them. The travel tube, the second hover car, the inventions, the empty space where Time Machine #2 had sat.

Wait. Emptry space?

Cornelius did a double take and stared at the empty space. He spun on his heel and went to the time lab, the prototype time machine was also missing.

He looked around. No way Wilbur could get into the time lab, he had made sure he wouldn't be able to get in.

He turned and ran out to the garage. He went straight for the door and opened it.

"Franny, they're gone! The time machines are gone! Oh! Oh."

He stared at the blonde haired boy in front of him in shock. A flood of memories suddenly came back to him. He remembered everything. From his son bringing him to the future to him finding out about Goob, to him seeing himself.

His younger self smile shyly and gave a small wave.

Cornelius waved back then looked at Franny in disbelief.

She looked at him then turned around and grabbed her trying-to-escape son and pointed at him.

Wilbur gave his father a guilty smile.

"Mm-hm." Was all Cornelius said as he stared at his son angrily.

Cornelius and Franny stood together as they waved to their son and Cornelius younger self flew off into the sky in the prototype time machine.

"That had to have been one of the weirdest experiences ever." Cornelius muttered once they had stopped waving and began to pile into the house. "What are we going to do with that boy?"

"He's grounded." Franny said. "He's been grounded since yesterday."

"Is that all?" Cornelius smiled. "I guess we can just let him be grounded. I mean, he did try to save his life, and my future."

"He's the one who put his life and your future in danger." Franny remarked. "He DID leave the garage door open."

"Very true." Cornelius said. "But I'm still not going to do anything more then keep him grounded. I mean, he did show me the best family in the world," he hugged Franny tightly. "and helped me keep moving forward. Plus gave me a nifty red mark on my arm." He gave a small chuckle at the memory.

Franny raised an eyebrow. "You're to easy on him. You know that, don't you Cornelius?"

Cornelius nodded and kissed his wife on the forhead as they walked into the house. "What can I say? I have a soft spot for the boy."


	39. The meaning of Grounded Until You Die

Chapter 39. The meaning of Grounded Until You Die.

Wilbur landed the time machine in the garage and silently stepped out.

He stared at the garage door as he placed his hands behind his back and rocked on the balls of his feet.

He did this for a few minutes, deciding if he wanted to go through those doors. He knew his parents were waiting for him. He knew he was going to be in trouble.

Finally he turned and began to leave the house by using the other exit. An easy escape.

"Wilbur Robinson!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and grimaced. His mothers voice was as sharp as ever and still scared him. He turned slowly and gave the same guilty smile he had when she grabbed his arm earlier.

"What were you doing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and folding her arms.

"Ah-um.." He mumbled.

"Escaping? Nononono, sweetie." She marched over and grabbed his arm and pulled him through the door. "You need to come and see me and your father."

"Why do you do this to me?" Wilbur muttered, sighing in defeat.

Franny smiled and lead him to the lab where his father was sitting at his desk, his face buried in his arms as he rested on his desk.

"Cornelius?" Franny said.

He jumped and looked at her, then at Wilbur. "Ah, Wilburs home. Good."

His fathers smile was a mocking one. Cornelius stood and put his fingers in a steeple. "Sit down, will you Wilbur?" He said as he moitioned to the chair at his desk.

Wilbur glanced at his mother then shot a small glance at his father as he sat down.

He sat there for awhile looking up at his mother and father, who stared right back. Finally he lost it and exclaimed:

"C'mon, am I grounded or what?"

Cornelius and Franny exchanged glances.

"Yes, you are. You've been grounded since yesterday." Franny said.

"So thats it?" Wilbur asked, getting up. "I can go?"

Cornelius put his hand on his sons forhead and pushed him back onto the chair. "I don't think so."

"What else then?" Wilbur muttered.

"Well, I w_as_ thinking of beating you within an inch of your life." Cornelius muttered.

"WHAT?" Wilbur exclaimed.

"I'm joking." Cornelius chuckled as he watched the scared expression slowly disappear from his sons face.

"Do not EVER do that, okay?" Wilbur said. "Its not funny to joke about that."

Franny smiled. "Yes it is. Now, about your grounding."

Wilbur quickly jumped up from the chair and threw his arms out and embraced his mother. "Mom, lets just forget this little incident, okay? Everything is fine now, no need for me to be- Ow, hey!"

Franny grabbed him from under his arm and pushed him back onto the chair.

"Now, your mother and I have discussed it," Cornelius began. "and we have decided on one thing. You will help me in the lab-"

"Again?" Cried Wilbur in exaspiration.

"Yes again." Cornelius said. "You will help me in the lab with no complaints, I'm not going to shock your hands anymore, but if you complain or whine I _will_ punish you."  
Wilbur sighed and sunk back into his chair. "For how long do I have to help you?"

"Until your next birthday."

Wilbur looked at his father. "Your joking."

"I'm not."

"My birthdays in a year."

"I know that."

"Thats not fair."

"Yes it is."

"No, I don't think it is, dad." Wilbur said back.

"I think it is, young man." Franny piped up. "You could have destroyed the time stream, you could have had yourself or your father killed, or something worse could have happened. There were to many things you risked and I think this punishment fits the crime."

Wilbur shot his mother a glare, then suddenly: "Ow!"

He rubbed the new sore spot on his arm as Cornelius drew back his hand. "Do _not,_ I repeat, not ever look at your mother like that again, got it?"

Wilbur continued to rub his arm as looked at the floor and nodded.

Cornelius ruffled his sons hair, causing Wilbur to groan and try to stop him. "Good. You'll start helping me in the lab tomorrow."

Wilbur stood in front of a very big machine covered in smoke and soot, eyebrows raised.

"You want me to clean _that_?" He asked as he looked up to see the top. The machine had to be over twenty feet high.

"Yep. I have a ladder you can use, the soot and smoke should just wash off though, so it should take long. Oh, and you might want to change out of those." Cornelius added, pointing to Wilburs new chargo pants and white shirt.

Wilbur let out a deep sigh and muttered and he began to leave the lab to change:

"I hate my life, I hate this lab, I hate Megan for being right-"

"Thats whining!" Cornelius warned.

Wilbur turned around and shielded his face with his hands. "I didn't know."

"Just go." Cornelius muttered, waving a hand at the stairs.

Wilbur arrived at the lab twenty minutes later in his usual atire.

"What took you so long? You could have gotten dressed in five minutes and got half the machine done already." Cornelius scolded. "Now most of the soots baked on and you'll have to work harder."

Wilbur waved a hand at his father. "Don't worry dad."

"I'm not worrying." Cornelius said. "Just get the machine done."

Wilbur began to wash the machine, and found it harder then he thought it would be. When he finally finished, it was the afternoon of the next day.

Cornelius stood next to the machine and inspected its shiney body. "Good job Wilbur." He said.

Wilbur smirked. "Great. Now excuse me, I am going to go." He turned to leave when he felt his fathers hand on his arm. He was spun around and looked at his fathers bored face.

"Wilbur, I don't want to yell at you."

Wilbur glared at his father.

"I need you to sweep the lab now." Cornelius said as he released his son.

Wilbur muttered under his breath as he went to fetch the broom. Before he reached it he stopped and looked at his father. In his cocky voice he asked:

"Say, why don't I use one of your cleaner robots or one of your inventions?"

"Say, why don't you just go get the broom?" Cornelius said back.

Wilbur glared and at father and grabbed the broom, making a mental note to use an invention or robot whenever his father was nowhere to be found.

Wilbur tiptoed towards the front door silently, holding his shoes in his hands so that nobody would hear him.

He had made plans with his friend Lindsay to go out for the day. Wilbur had used his fathers hologram projector to make a hologram of himself so he could escape for the day.

He grabbed the door handel and began to pull it open when:

"YAAH!"

He felt a hand on his arm and he was spun around to face his mother, who had a very stern look on her face.

He grinned a guilty smile at his mother. "A-heh, hey mom."

"And what do you think you were doing?" said Franny.

"Escaping. But I swear it was Carls fault!" Wilbur cried.

"Carl made you use the hologram projector without our permission, take off your shoes and made you sneak to the front door?" Franny raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Wilbur said. "You've got to believe me."

Franny sighed and began to pull her son to lab.

Wilbur sighed and let himself be dragged to his doom. "I can't believe this. Carl totally did it."

"What?" Came a voice.

The two stopped and turned to see Carl behind them, frowning.

"Carl!" Wilbur said.

Carl folded his arms and stared at Wilbur. "He blamed me again, didn't he?" He said to Franny.

She nodded and he threw his arms up and walked away.

Franny side glanced at her son. "Are you happy?"

"I'm content."

Franny heaved him up by the arm and pushed him through the lab doors. "Go and sweep the lab and clean up the oil stains. Your father had to go out for a few hours, so he won't be back until later."

Wilbur nodded and waited until she closed the lab doors to run up the stairs and open the closest cabnit, which inside was DUS13 3000, a little cleaning machine.

Cornelius used it only once and that was it. Wilbur knew it was a prototype, and his fathers prototypes almost always worked.

He grabbed the machine and pressed the button on the back of the robot and set it down. Imediatly it began to sweep the floors and mop them.

Wilbur chuckled as he leaned back on a chair and threw his feet on his fathers desk.

"To easy." He closed his eyes and smiled slyly to himself.

"Overload! Overload!" A robotic voice exclaimed.

Wilbur opened his eyes to see DUS13 3000 twisting around in circles, a button on its head beeping red.

"Ah! No!" Wilbur cried.

The robot spun in circles and continued to beep when suddenly it exploded.

Wilbur opened his eyes and look at the spot DUS13 3000 used to be, a giant smoke stain was on the floor, and the walls and machines a_nd_ Wilbur were stained black with the smoke and soot.

"Wilbur! Wilbur, what happened?" Franny's voice came. He heard the lab doors open then her footsteps as she ran the steps.

He turned in the spot to see his mother stop dead in her tracks, mouth hanging open. "What did you do?"

"It exploded." Wilbur said simply.

"What exploded?"

"Uh-um..." He rubbed the back of his head and looked around. "One-of-the-inventions-I'm-not-supposed-to-touch." He said quickly.

She walked over to Wilbur and gave him a deep hug and kissed his smoke stained forhead. "I'm so glad your okay."

"Mo-om." He whined.

She let him go and smiled at him, then suddenly frown and gave him a belt on the top of his head.

"Aii! Whats that for?" Wilbur cried, grabbing his head.

"Don't touch your fathers inventions!" She scolded. "Now please young man, get to work on mopping and sweeping this stuff off."

She then began to leave the lab, but turned around suddenly and said in a dangerous tone: "If this isn't done before your father comes home, your going to get it. Got it?" She then turned and left.

Wilbur sighed and grabbed a broom. "I hate Megan for being right."


	40. Wilbur Meets Nancy

Chapter 40. Wilbur meets Nancy.

Four months after his 14th birthday, Wilbur was sitting at a table in his new highschools cafiteria talking to Lindsay when a girl he had never seen before ran into the room, chasing two boys.

"Who's that?" Wilbur asked, watching the girl try to punch the boys, they had her backpack.

Lindsay shrugged, obvisouly not interested at all. "I dunno. She must be new. Who cares?"

"Not me." Wilbur said, but he watched the girl fight nevertheless.

The two bigger boys held her backpack up over her head and laughed in gruff voices as she yelled at them to give it back. She punched the boy quickly three times in the arm, but to no anvil.

The boy merely laughed and tossed the backpack to the other boy, who threw it back. The began a game of monkey in the middle, the poor blonde girl the monkey.

Her blonde pony tail whipped her in the face and she twisted and turned and jumped, trying to catch the backpack as it sailed above her head.

"Give it back!" She shrieked in a shrill voice.

The boys laughed at her again.

The only kid who noticed what was going on was Wilbur, who sat rubbing his temples watching the scene play. Finally he had enough of it. He grabbed a small box out of his backpack and turned to Lindsay.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," He said as he got up and walked over to the boys.

The girl finally gave up and let her arms fall to her sides, she glared at the two boys.

"Hey!" Wilbur cried. "Leave her alone, 'kay?"

The two bullies turned to Wilbur, eyed him up and down, then laughed. "Why should we, toothpick?" The tallest laughed.

Wilbur opened the box and pulled out a small sticker, he then grabbed the boys arm and slapped the sticker on him. The bully glanced at it and raised an eyebrow at Wilbur. "What the heck?"

Wilbur did the same to the other boy, then grabbed the box again and turned it over to reveal a button. "This is an invention of my dads. You might know him, Cornelius Robinson?" The bullys exchanged glances. "Well, its called a shock sticker. Let me demonstrate." He then pushed the buttons and a charge went through the boys arms.

The two bullys screamed and tried to take the stickers off, but they wouldn't budge.

Wilbur smiled a toothy smile. "Yeah, I tried that to. It'll only come off if the person who put them on takes them off." He glanced sideways at the blonde girl, who was smiling happily as she watched the boys.

"Take it off!" The shortest boy cried. "Take it off!"

"Eh, it doesn't hurt that bad." Wilbur muttered, rolling his eyes. "Believe me. Its like being hit with a chargeball, it doesn't hurt that much. But if you promise to leave..." He glanced at the girl.

"Nancy." said she.

"Only if you promise to leave Nancy alone I'll take it off." Wilbur said.

The two bullys nodded and held out their arms. Wilbur pulled the stickers off and the tallest threw Nancy's backpack back to her, then they both rushed off.

"Thank you." Nancy said, smiling at him.

"Yeah." Wilbur muttered.

"How do you know what they feel like?" Nancy asked, pointing to the stickers which Wilbur was putting back into the box.

"My dad invented them for one reason, and that reason was to punish me." Wilbur grinned to himself. "But I stole a few."

Nancy nodded, she stared at the brunette, taking in his every feature.

Her pale face was spotted with freckles and her blue eyes shimmered like water. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a tight pony tail, her bangs fell lightly over her eyebrows.

"I'm new at this school." She said, Wilbur nodded silently. "Whats your name?"

"Wilbur." Wilbur replied.

She smiled and grabbed his hand and shook it up and down harshly. "Nice to meet you, Wilbur. Wilbur Robinson right? Is your dad really Cornelius Robinson?"

Wilbur nodded and shrugged his arms. "Yeah, but its nothing special."

"Nothing special!" Nancy cried. "Pshaw! My mother used to know a Cornelius Robinson."

Wilbur raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, she and him dated for awhile. But then he got mean and dumped her." Nancy spoke.

"That doesn't sound like my dad." Wilbur said, he couldn't remember his dad ever talking about daing anyother girl except Franny. "Whats your moms name?"

"Her name is Janice. Janice Yubelle now." Nancy said. "Oh, I'm Nancy Yubelle." She grabbed his hand and shook it again in the same manner as before.

Wilbur took his hand back and rubbed his sore wrist. "Nice to meet you?"

Nancy grinned from ear to ear. "Listen Wilbur, I really like you. What do you say we go out?"

Wilbur looked at the girl, confused. "Huh?"

"I said: Do you want to go out?" Nancy repeated.

Wilbur eyed the blonde girl and raised an eyebrow. "I'd love to, but I'm grounded."

"Grounded?" She said sadly.

He nodded. "Yeah. Who knew that your parents would get mad if you paint the lawn a new color?"

Nancy broke out into a fit of high, girlish giggles. "Thats funny, Wilbur!" She cried, grabbing her stomach. "Oh, its hurts to laugh."

"Yeah, it was mighty funny. Until they found out." Wilbur said, rubbing his arm in painful memory.

Nancy finally stopped laughing her high pitched laugh and smirked at Wilbur. "So, when do you get off grounding?"

"Uh...two weeks." Wilbur said after a moments thought.

"Geez, must have been a big lawn." Nancy mused.

"You have no idea."

The bell suddenly rang and Wilbur realised Lindsay was still waiting for him. "I have to go to class now. See you around." He said, giving her a sulute and trotting off to Lindsay.

Nancy smirked to herself as she watched the boy run back to his table. "Hmm. Not bad theighs."

Two weeks later Nancy approached Wilbur with a grin on her face. "Hey Wilbur," she said, batting her eyelashes as she leaned on the locker neighboring his.

Wilbur looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, do you have something in your eye or something?"

She stopped inmediatly. "No. Do you want to go out now? I know the perfect little place just outside of-"

"I can't." Wilbur said simply.

She stopped and looked at him. "Why?"

"I'm grounded."

"No your not." Nancy said. "You said you got off today."

"I know, but I'm grounded again." Wilbur shrugged.

"Again?" Nancy cried, exasperated.

"Yeah, I uh...kind of blocked the travel tubes at my home." Wilbur rubbed the back of his head as he slammed the locker shut. "Who knew that you can send a washing machine through a tube?"

Nancy sighed. "For how long this time?"

"Well, I kind of broke the tubes from the laundry room to the lab, to my bedroom, to the train room, to the yard to the music room. And so thats two weeks per room whose travel tube exploded," Wilbur closed his eyes and counted on his fingers, he opened one eye and peeked at Nancy. "Whats two times five?"

Nancy gave him a look that purely said: "What?"

"Its ten." She told him.

"Ah, ten weeks then." Wilbur said, smiling at Nancy.

"Thats a long time, Wilbur honey." Nancy said with a pout. "C'mon, just go out with me today. Please?"

"Who said I was ever going to go out with you?" Wilbur asked.

She glared at him and grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her level, which was at least four inches smaller then Wilbur. "Come on, Wilbur. You will take me out, won't you?" Her voice was as menacing as it was sweet.

Wilbur looked at her, letting one eye twitch, then muttered: "My dads picking me up today."

"Tell him your friends picking you up." Nancy suggested, then she narrowed her eyes at him. "Do it."

"Fine!" Wilbur cried, trying to pry her hands from his shirt.

She let him go and broke into a smile, then embraced him. "Oh, you are so sweet!" She then ruffled his hair. "You are a good boy."

She pecked him on the cheek and skipped away, leaving him confused and worried.

What had he got himself into?

"Yeah dad. Lindsays picking me up and his moms got to pick up something at the store so I'll be late." Wilbur said to the holographic picture of his father.

"Okay Wilbur. Your mother and I will be out today, so just use your house key." Cornelius said.

"Bye dad." Wilbur pressed the button on his phone and his fathers image disappeared.

Nancy came out of the school and looked around, she finally spotted Wilbur and raced to him. "Hey Wil." She said. "Where you taking me?"

"How does a small resturaunt sound?" Wilbur asked.

"Sounds awesome." She smiled.

They left the school yard and walked over to Wilburs hover bike. "You'll have to sit behind me." He said to her.

She smiled a toothy smile. "No problem!"

They hopped on and Wilbur cycled them to a restuaraunt he knew to well.

It was a small italian food place that was named 'Frammagucci's'.

The resturaunt used to belong to Frannys grandparents, and was still in buisness. It was now run by Frannys own parents. Wilbur thought it'd be safe to come to Frammagucci's because his other grandparents didn't know he was grounded and not alowed out with friends.

He parked his hover bike and he and Nancy entered the resturaunt.

He walked over to the counter and said:

"Hello Gram, hey Pap. Can me and my friend-"

"Girlfriend." Nancy corrected.

"What?" Wilbur asked, bewildered.

"Girlfriend." Nancy narrowed her eyes. "I'm your girlfriend."

"Alright, whatever. Can me and my _girl_friend have a booth?"

"Oh, how sweet!" Mrs. Frammagucci said, clapping her hands. "My little grandson has a girlfriend!"

Wilbur got close to his grandmother and whispered in a harsh voice: "She is NOT my girlfriend! She's controling!"

"Just like Franny was." Mrs. Frammagucci grinned.

Mr. Frammagucci lead them over to a booth and took their orders, then both kids began to talk.

They discussed their home lifes, their middle names, (Nancys was Urusla) and they also discussed Robinson Industries and Cornelius Robinson.

"Is it exciting being the son of a famous inventor?" Nancy asked, resting her chin in her hands.

"Its alright, I guess. It's nothing different from having a dad who's not an inventor." Wilbur muttered. He was barely paying any attention to Nancy, instead he was scanning the crowds. For some reason he felt like he had to, a weird feeling was growing in his stomach.

"Do you get in trouble alot, Wilbur?"

Wilbur nodded, still not listening. Suddenly he let out a huge gasp and hid his face behind his hand, looking the other way.

"Wilbur dear, whats wrong?" Nancy cried, looking around.

"Get down!" Wilbur hissed. "Its my parents!"

"Really?" Nancy gasped. "Cornelius Robinson is here? In _this_ building? Oh, how extremley lucky! I should go and get his autograph. C'mon."

She went to get up but Wilbur grabbed her arm and pulled her down. "No! They don't know I'm here, I'll get in so much trouble!"

She looked at him. "Pshaw Wilbur. Don't be such a worry-wart!"

Wilbur took a quick look at the table Franny and Cornelius were at, it was five tables away. Franny was looking right at him, a confused looked on her face.

"Oh shhhhhhhhh-" He began, but Nancy gave him a stern look. "hhhhooot." he finished, changing the word. "C'mon, we need to get out of here before-"

Franny tapped her blonde haired husband and pointed at the two kids, Cornelius turned around and looked at them, his face suddenly turned very angry, like Frannys face.

"Oh great." Wilbur muttered. He jumped up and grabbed Nancys arm and went for the door. "Good-bye Gram and Pap!" He called. "We don't need any foo-"

"Wilbur Robinson!" His mothers angry voice hissed.

Wilbur stopped dead in his tracks and let go of Nancys arm, she looked around and put her hands over her mouth. "Its him! He's coming over here!" She whispered.

Wilbur grimaced as his fathers shadow loomed over him.

He let himself be grabbed by the shoulder and was spun around harshly. He looked up at his father with a guilty smile and sad eyes.

Cornelius looked down at his son with a horrible expression on his face. He opened his mouth to say something when:

"Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh! You're Cornelius Robinson aren't you? May I have your autograph?"

The anger disappeared from Corneliuses face and was replaced with confusion as he stared down at Nancy. "What?"

"I'm, like, your biggest fan!" Giggled Nancy, she produced a pad and a pen and tried to push it into Corneliuses hand.

"Listen, I'm kind of busy-"

"Puh-LEASE?" said Nancy as she put on big doe eyes.

"Uh..." Cornelius muttered and took the pad and quickly scribbled his name onto it.

"Thank you so much!" Nancy cried happily.

"Now excuse me, miss. I need to-" Again, Cornelius was cut off.  
"Oh please don't be mad at Wilbur!" Nancy said. "Its not his fault. I dragged him here against his will. To prove it, I'll take his punishment!"

"Uh...Whats your name?" Cornelius asked.

"Nancy." said she.

"Nancy, I'm not going to punish you."

"Don't punish Wilbur! It was me. Punish me instead! Go ahead, ground me! Slap my wrists!" She threw her hands out in front of her and let her head hang dramacally between her arms, her long blonde hair falling loosely in front of her face.

"What did you do to this girl?" Cornelius asked, jerking a thumb at Nancy.

Wilbur didn't answer, he was to busy watching Nancy save his skin.

When her wrists weren't slapped, she looked up. She immedialy put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Cornelius. "Don't punish him."

"He disobeyed me." Cornelius said.

"Its not his fault, I dragged him here. I am his girlfriend, afterall." Nancy said matter-of-factly.

Franny surpressed a laugh and looked at her husband. "She reminds me of me."

Wilbur looked around and realised they were making a scene and everybodys eyes were on them. He grabbed his fathers arm and pulled him down to his height. "Dad, can we go now? We can finish this at home, or uh, not at all?"

Cornelius straightened. "Yeah, let me go pay the bill." He then left for the table.

Franny watched him go then pulled Wilbur over by the ear, ignoring his cry, and whispered to him. "I'm very disapointed in you young man!"

Franny let him go and walked over to the exit and left to put Wilburs hover bike in their hover car.

Wilbur rubbed his sore ear and waited for his father, when Nancy suddenly grabbed him and indulged them in a long kiss on the lips.  
When she finally let go she flipped her hair, batted her eyes at Wilbur and said: "Thanks for the date." then marched out of the resturaunt.

"What was that all about?" Cornelius asked, shocked and confused with an eyebrow raised.

"I have no idea." Wilbur said, also shocked and confused. "That girls not right in the head.

"Doesn't seem she is." Cornelius muttered. "You're grounded you know." Cornelius added, peering down at his son.

Wilbur nodded. "I know."

"For another two weeks."

"Whatever." Shrugged Wilbur. He looked up at his father. "Do you know a Janice?"

"I used to." Cornelius replied, shocked that her name popped up.

"That's her daughter." Wilbur said, meaning Nancy.

Cornelius stared at the exit and shook his head. "She's just like her mother. Be careful."


	41. A night of dancing

Chapter 41. A night of dancing.

Wilbur closed the door to the locker and let out a small scream.

The girl who had hid behind the open locker door smiled smugly.

The 15 year old grasped his chest and yelled: "Don't do that!"

Nancy chuckled. "Wilby, you are easy to scare." She grabbed his nose a tweaked it.

Wilbur stared at her but smiled at her nevertheless.

He slowly realised he was growing more and more fond of Nancy.

In some ways, he was learning to love her.

Her little quirks, the way she flipped her hair. How her hips swayed back and forth, her bangs, her hair.

He had never felt this way before, except when...He shook the thought out of his mind everytime he thought about it.

He and her had lost touch, she didn't reply to his emails or letters anymore.

He was slowly forgetting her. At least, he was trying to.

She batted her eyelashes at him and turned to leave. She walked away, her long hair dangling loose over her shoulders.

"Nancy-would-you-like-to-go-out-tonight?" Wilbur blurted out in one breath. He quickly put his hand over his mouth.

What had he done?

She turned slowly and smiled at him. "Wilbur..Did you just ask me what I think you asked me?"

Wilbur hestitated. She grinned even bigger and attacked him with a hug.

"Oh, Wilby!" She cried, squeezing him tighter and tighter each passing second. "You've never ask me out! More like vise-versa. Oh Wilby! Yes I will! I am so happy!"

She let him go and pecked him on the cheek, then she walked away happily.

Wilbur stood shocked for a few seconds.

Then he realised what she said was true. He had never asked her out, nor kissed her. It was vise-vesra.

Wilbur stood infront of a mirror with a sour expression on his face.

His mother cooed and danced around him, fixing his hair and trying to add a tie to his shirt.

"Mo-o-om!" He whined, throwing his hands to his hair to fix it after she has messed with it. "Can you PLEASE leave me be?"

"Honey, its your first date!" Franny put her hands on her hips. "How can I leave you be?"

"It is not my first date." Wilbur muttered.

"Hmm, I beg to differ." Franny said. "The 'first' time you were dragged to the resturuant and got in trouble, and had to leave before you even got your food. Sorry, that doesn't count."

Wilbur looked up at his mother and contridicted: "What about all the other dates Nancy took me on?"

Franny gave a tsk sound with his tongue. "Honey, dates don't count unless the boy offers to take you out. Everybody knows that." She then took her comb and brushed his fluffy cowlick again.

"Mom mom mom!" He cried, grabbing his mothers hand and pulling away from her. "Don't touch my hair! PLEASE."

Franny frowned at him. "Fine."

Wilbur frowned at her and looked into the mirror and tried to fix his cowlick, but it would stay. Finally he said: "Mom, please can you fix it?"

Franny laughed. "Ha! I thought I wasen't alowed to touch your hair?"

"Mo-om," Wilbur moaned. "Please? Nancy's going to be here any-"

Spike and Dmitris voices were heard then the doorbell rang, followed by trumpets.

"-minute." Wilbur finished.

"Wilby?" Nancys voice called. "Where are you? I want you to compliment me on my dress!"

Wilbur shot his mother a look and pointed to his hair, which she combed back in one swipe. "Thanks mom." Wilbur said in a bored voice, he then went into the living room where Nancy stood.

Her dress was baby blue, with a belt around the middle. She had a bow holding up her pony tail, which fell over her shoulders nicely.

"Hello Wilbur!" Nancy grinned. "Where are we going tonight?"

"Uh..I was think a nice resturaunt." Wilbur said as he nerveously adjusted his collar.

"I'm not very hungry right now." Nancy said. "I know, lets go dancing!"

"What!" Exclaimed Wilbur. He shot a worried glance at his dad, who was watching Nancy with a knowing expression.

Nancy grabbed Wilburs arm. "C'mon Mr. Robinson, aren't you going to drive us?"

Cornelius raised his eyebrows in surprise, as if he didn't know he was supposed to drive. "Yeah, sure."

Wilbur protested the entire time to the dance. Cornelius tried to help Wilburs case, but Nancy wouldn't hear of it.

"No no. Wilbur'll love dancing, I'm sure of it." She then smiled at him and patted his leg.

They reached the building and the two stepped out from the hover car.

"Have fun." Cornelius said to them, the last thing he saw was Wilbur mouthing 'help me' as Nancy dragged him inside the building.

Wilbur stood quite still on the dance floor as Nancy paraded around him, her blonde hair flipping around and whipping people in the face.

She suddenly stopped and stared at him.

"Wilbur!" She whispered dangerously. "Why aren't you dancing?"

Wilbur frowned at her, the upbeat tune that was playing stopped. "I told you on the way here I couldn't and wouldn't dance, Nancy!"

She narrowed her eyes and marched up to him, grabbing the collar of his shirt and bringing him to her level. "You will dance with me. Or else."

Wilbur stared at Nancy with a scared expression. "I'll dance to the next song." He said.

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Wil!"

Wilbur nodded and waited for the next song to come on, in the meantime he stared at Nancy.

His sarcasticness seemed to melt away when with her, instead it was replaced with a small kind of fear.

Nancy seemed the type that could murder you if you came to close to her doll collection.

The next song came on and Wilbur groaned to himself.

A slow song.

"Oooh, yippee!" Nancy cried happily. She grabbed Wilburs arm and pulled him onto the dance floor.

She grabbed him and latched her self onto him, pulling his hand onto her shoulder.

Wilbur and her moved around awkwardly for a few seconds of the song, then started to move a little smoother.

Nancy suddenly plunked her head onto Wilburs shoulder, which was hard for her since she was a good two inches smaller then him, even with the highheels she wore.

He stared down at her for a few seconds, then rested his head on her head.

"Wilbur?" she asked him.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He blinked and hestitated. "I love...cake."

Nancy looked up at him and smiled. "You're to funny, Wil!"

Then she went back to lying her head on his shoulder and continued to dance.

Halfway through the song he felt a hard slap on his shoulder and spun around, surprised, to see Lindsay smiling at him.

"Hey Wilbur," he said. "who's that, your girlfriend?"

Wilbur wanted to slap himself in the face when he realised he never really introduced Nancy to Lindsay. "Kind of, this is Nancy. Nancy this is Lindsay."

Nancy smiled at Lindsay with a flirty grin.

Lindsay raised an eyebrow at Wilbur. "You truely have a girlfriend?"

Nancy grabbed Lindsay's hand and shook it up and down quickly and said:

"Hello Lindsay! It is so nice to meet you."

Lindsay grabbed his wrist and rubbed it. "Why did you do that?" he asked. "You could have broken my wrist off!"

Nancy giggled her high female laugh and playfuly slugged Lindsay hard in the shoulder, who flinched and gasped in pain once she hit him.

Lindsay looked at Wilbur, who shrugged.

"I have to go," Lindsay said quickly as he turned to leave. "my mother is waiting for me."

Once he had disapeared Nancy said to Wilbur:

"He's really nice. And not bad looking."

Wilbur raised an eyebrow at her and frowned. She grabbed him again and they continued to slow dance.


	42. Tallulahs anouncement

Chapter 42. Tallulahs anouncement.

Wilbur, now 16 and almost taller then his father, slammed his locker shut and turned to see Nancy smiling at him.

He had gotten used to her popping up next to his locker, he barely screamed anymore.

"Hey Nancy." he mumbled.

"Wil, do you want to do something today?" Nancy asked.

He went to speak when his phone went off. He put an index finger up to Nancy, indicating for her to hold on, and answered his phone.

Tallulahs hollographic image popped up in front of him. She was bouncing around excitedly, almost squeling.

"Tallulah calm down!" Wilbur said. "Your going to kill yourself."

"Oh Wilbur!" she cried, clapping her hands. "I am so happy!"

"What is it?" Wilbur asked.

She spun in a circle and jumped up and down. "I can't tell you."

Wilbur smacked his forhead. "Then why did you call me?"

"Oh, I wanted to tell you not to go out today," Tallulah smiled. "You have to come home straight away. I have a announcement!"

"Okay, I'll be home after school. I'll get Lindsay to drive me." Wilbur told his bouncing second cousin.

Tallulah clapped her hands and said: "Yay. Nobody knows, I am so excited. See you soon, Wilbur!"

And with that she hung up.  
Wilbur hung his phone up also and looked at Nancy. "Guess I can't go out today."

Nancy frowned and crossed her arms. "Hmpf, fine. See you tomorrow Wilbur." She kissed his lips and walked away.

Wilbur sighed and leaned against his locker, waiting for Lindsay to come to his locker to get his backpack.

Lindsay finally came around twenty minutes later, lipstick was smudged on his face and he was trying very hard to clean it off.

"Hey, who smooched ya?" Wilbur asked, startling his friend.

Lindsay looked at Wilbur and shook his head. "Just a girl who likes me."

"Do I know her?" Wilbur raised an eyebrow.

"Eh. She's just a girl." Lindsay replied. "So uh...What are you doing here still?"

"I've been waiting for you forever. I need you to give me a ride to my house."

"Wilbur, when are you going to get a hovercar?" Lindsay moaned.

Wilbur sighed. "When my parents stop grounding me, thats when. They know I can drive, they just won't let me have one because aparently I 'can't behave'." Wilbur rolled his eyes.

"Your _are_ a badly behaved little boy Wilbur," Lindsay laughed as he opened his locker and grabbed his stuff.

"So what if I am?" Wilbur protested. "Doesn't matter, I'll get that car soon. But in the meantime, will you give me a ride?"

"Sorry Wilbur, I'm taking another friend to the movies," Lindsay shrugged his shoulders.

Wilbur smirked. "A girlfriend?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Wilbur!" Lindsay cried. "Please okay?"

"Fine." Wilbur said. "So your not taking me home?"

Lindsay shook his head, his spiky blonde redish brown hair shaking slightly. "I can't Wilbur."

"So this girl is more important then me?"

Lindsay rolled his eyes. "Yeah Wilbur, she is. I'm not lucky enough like you, Mr. Good looks, to get a girl. So right now she is."

Wilbur kicked his locker and threw his backpack over his shoulder. "You know what? Fine. Forget you."

He marched down the hallway towards the exit.

"Take your hover bike!" Lindsay screamed madly to him.

Wilbur turned around angrily and yelled sarcasicaly: "Oh what a great idea! Why don't I take my hover bike? I CAN'T! I'm freakin' grounded!"

"If you stopped being a spoiled brat you wouldn't be grounded!" Lindsay yelled back.

Wilbur stopped and turned slowly to glare at him. "I don't need that! I get it enough, I am NOT spoiled!"

"Then you are a BRAT." Lindsay said.

"Forget you!" Wilbur yelled at him.

"FORGET YOU!" Lindsay yelled back.

Wilbur marched out of the school and swore angrily under his breath, something his mother would kill him for, and something he knew he wasn't alowed to do.

Like he cared at the moment, he was much to angry to think about things he wasen't alowed to do.

He kicked the ground angrily as he walked the sidewalk leading away from his school.

He heard a familer noise and shot Lindsays hover car a glare at it went past, not even ten feet in the air yet. He caught a look in the window and saw a womans body leaning in the backseat.

Wilbur sighed and trekked his way home.

He arrived at the Robinson Mansion very late, he pushed open the door and gave a small "Ow!" as his ear was grabbed and he was pulled to the side by his angry mother.

"Wilbur Robinson!" She hissed angrily. "Where _have _you been young man?"

"Mom - ow - please let go of my ear!" Wilbur muttered.

"Where have you been?" Franny repeated.

"Lindsay wouldn't drive me so I walked home. Now, _please _let go of my ear." Wilbur said.

Franny let him go and put her hands on her hips. "Why didn't you call? We would have gone and picked you up!"

Wilbur rubbed his sore ear and hestitated. "I-I didn't think of calling you. Me and Lindsay had a fight and I was ticked so I wasen't thinking."

Franny shook her head. "I'm very mad at you, Wilbur. Not to mention I was worried to death!"

Wilbur looked down at his mother. "I'm sorry, mom."

"I know you are." Franny muttered. "Get in the living room, your cousin's been waiting for you for hours."

Wilbur walked past his mother and plunked himself down on a chair in the living room.

"So Wilbur, you've finally joined us?" Tallulah asked him, folding her arms.

"Whats your anouncement, Tallulah?" Wilbur sighed.

"Where were you?"

"Tallulah, what IS your anouncement?" Wilbur asked again, ignoring her question.

Everybody else in the living room leaned forward and waited.

Tallulah clapped her hands excitedly and blurted out:

"I'm engaged!"

She threw her left hand out where a lovely engagment ring sat on her finger.

The woman jumped up and exclaimed over the ring and hugged and kissed Tallulah, jumping up and down with the squeling redhead.

Franny hugged her and said: "Tallulah, I am so happy for you! Who's the lucky guy?"

"His name is George." Tallulah beamed.

Wilbur watched the woman make a fuss over Tallulah as his father sat down next to him.

"I saw your mother scold you." he said to his son.

"Good for you, you deserve a medal." Wilbur replied, not wanting to be in a conversation right now.

"Hey, watch your mouth." Cornelius warned. "Where were you?"

"I walked home."

"Why didn't you call me? I could have driven you."

Wilbur sighed. "Because I was mad. Me and Lindsay got into a fight and I wasen't thinking."

"Next time you call me, got that? You had your mother and I worried sick, we were just about to call the police."

Wilbur shrugged. "I'll call next time."

He stood up and hugged Tallulah once the crowd had cleared and said:

"Congratulation's Tallulah, I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you, Wilbur," Tallulah said, hugging him so tightly he began to lose feeling in his body.

"I can't breathe, Tallulah!" He gasped.

She let him go and he left to sit in his room.

He sat at his desk, bored, drawing scribbles on his homework.

His phone rang and he picked it up slowly.

Lindsays hologram appeared in front of him. "Wilbur, please don't be mad anymore!"

Wilbur went to hang up on his friend. "Wait Wilbur!" Lindsay cried.

"Why shouldn't I?" Wilbur asked.

"Because." Came Lindsays reply.

Wilbur got very iritated. "Because w_hy_?"

"Because!" Lindsay said. "I don't want us to be angry with each other anymore."

"I'm not angry with you." Wilbur muttered. "I let go of the past, I kept moving forward. I'm trying to do homework now." He glanced at his scribbled paper. "I have to go."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Lindsay asked.

"Sure."

And with that Wilbur hung up on his friend.


	43. Tallulahs Wedding

Chapter 43. Tallulahs Wedding.

Wilbur scrowled and moaned to himself as he was fit into a tux with his father, Laszlo and his two uncles.

"This is extremely uncomfortable." Wilbur muttered.

Cornelius chuckled. "It brings back fond memories for me."

Laszlo looked at his cuffs and then looked at Wilbur. "Who are you inviting to the wedding?"

"What?" Wilbur wondered.

"Who are you inviting as your guest?" Laszlo asked again.

"Oh...Nancy, of course." Wilbur said after a moments hestitaion. "Who else?"

Laszlo shrugged.

The door burst open and Tallulah rushed in in a long flowing wedding dress. "Isn't it gorgeous?" she asked, she spun in a circle and grinned at them.

"Its be-you-tee-full." Wilbur said in a fake girlish voice. "Like, ohmygosh. Where can I find one for my wedding?"

Tallulah shot him a look at smiled at her cousin and brother. "What do you guys think?"

"I like it." Cornelius said.

Laszlo went and hugged his sister. "Its gorgeous."

Tallulah hugged him back and went to leave. "Oh," she said as she turned around. "you can invite anybody you want, as many people as you want. The more people who see me in this fabulous dress the better!" She grinned toothily and left the room.

The three men exchanged looks.

"I'm bringing Lindsay and Nancy then." Wilbur said.

"I'm bring Jhim and Alexis." Cornelius added.

Laszlo tapped his chin. "I could bring Sadie..."

Wilbur raised his eyebrows. "Oh, a girlfriend?"

"Yep." Laszlo replied. "She's gorgeous." he added in a dreamy voice as he stared off into space.

Wilbur punched him playfuly in the arm and laughed. "Don't go girl crazy on me, Lasz."

Wilbur sat in the pew, straightening his tie and opening his shirt. He was melting, the church was beyond 115 degrees and everybody was complaing that the air conditioner had broke.

Cornelius had eventually got up and offered to fix it, and had only got it working a few seconds ago, but the church had not chilled up yet.

Nancy sat next to Wilbur and waited, fanning herself with piece of paper.

Lindsay sat next to Nancy, resting his head on his hand as he looked at the front of the church, bored.

"Where is she?" Nancy wondered.

Wilbur shrugged. "Tallulah had a wardrobe malfuntion. I doubt any of us would like to see that."

"I would!" Lindsay spoke up.

Wilbur shot his friend a look and muttered: "Shut up you sicko. She's my second cousin for petes sake!"

"Hey, _I'm _not related to her." Lindsay replied.

"So? I am. And I don't want you talking about her like that. Or else." Wilbur said, waving a fist at his friend.

Lindsay waved him off and leaned back, sighing.

"Plus she's taken." Wilbur added to Lindsay. "So you can't have her anyway."

Wilbur scanned the crowds and noticed on the grooms side a man with a brunette haired puppet on his hand. The puppet stopped talking to the man and turned to wave to George, Tallulahs to-be husband. George waved back and whispered: "Hi mommy!"

Wilbur looked at the two and shook his head. "Thats to weird."

"What is?" Nancy asked, still fanning herself.

"Nothing, its just that George seems to have a hand puppet as a mother." Wilbur shrugged.

Wilbur turned his attention to the church doors and waited silently.

Nancy looked at him, then scooched up closer to Lindsay and said:

"I do declare! It is so hot!"

"Why are you suddenly a southern belle?" Lindsay laughed.

Nancy eyed him. "You _are_ to funny, Lindy."

She then began to fan her chest, getting closer to Lindsay. "It IS hot."

Music began to play and Wilbur cried: "Thank God. Its starting!"

Nancy scooted up back to Wilbur and looked down the way to see two little kids walking down the isle.

A little flower girl and a little ring bearer, Wilbur didn't recognize either one of them.

"Who're they?" Wilbur asked his father, who was sitting behind him.

"Uh..Looks like kids from the grooms side of the family." Cornelius replied.

The kids walked up the isle and stood next to George.

Then the music grew louder and bolder and Tallulah marched in.

She held in front of roses and lilies as she walked down the isle was Fritz holding her arm, looking proud and happy.

They got halfway then Fritz let Tallulah walk the rest of the way herself.

She stepped up and grabbed Georges hand and smiled at him, staring deep into his eyes.

The minister began to speak and in a matter of minutes Tallulah and George were kissing.

"How sweet!" Nancy cooed. "I can't wait until you and I do that."

"Huh? Me and you?" Wilbur asked, looking at her with a scared expression on her face.

"Huh?" Nancy asked, looking at Wilbur. "Me and you- Oh!" She giggled her high pitched laugh and playfully slapped him on the arm, even her playful slaps were relitivley hard. "Of course me and you!"

"Aheh-heh." Wilbur laughed nervously, rubbing his arm as Nancy continued to laugh.

Wilbur sat in the greenish hover car as his father drove them home.

Nancy closed her eyes and lay her head on his shoulder as it got darker and he watched her silently, still not to sure of her.

"We're at Nancy house," Franny said.

Wilbur gently shook Nancy and she looked out the window. "Oh."

She hugged Wilbur and got out of the car. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Robinson, I really apreciate the drive. See you tomorrow at school, Wilbur!"

They waved to the girl as the hover car began to desend.

"What a wonderful day." Cornelius said.

"Yeah, it was fantastic," Franny smiled, she turned to Wilbur and said:

"What did you think sweetie?"

"It was much to hot." Wilbur said. "And weird. Did you notice that George has a _puppet _for a mother? How weird!"


	44. Pain and anger

Chapter 44. Pain and anger.

Wilbur shut his locker like always and turned to see Nancy in her exact same place as normal.

"Hey Nancy." He said.

"Hey Wilby." Nancy kissed him on the cheek. "Listen, I'm not going to be able to go out today."

"Okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Nancy batted her eyes at him and gave him her flirty smile then walked down the main hallway, turned and was out of sight.

Wilbur stood next to his locker for a couple of minutes, waiting for Lindsay.

He had promised to drive him home that day, and it was getting late.

Wilbur sighed and glanced at his watch.

It read 3:39 PM.

Wilbur sighed and stared down the hallway. No Lindsay.

He gave up on waiting and walked down the hallway to Lindsays last class.

The door was halfway opened and he could see Lindsays shoe propped up on a desk. He was laughing inside the classroom.

Wilbur began to push open the door. "Lindsay! You promise to take me-"

He stopped in his tracks and let his mouth hang open in surprise. "-Home." he finished.

Lindsay and Nancy stopped their kissing and looked up in shock, Nancy gave a scream of surprise and backed away from Lindsay. "Wilbur!"

Wilbur stood in the doorway and just shook his head, his face slowly growing from shocked to angry. "I trusted you!"

"Wilbur listen, I can explain!" Nancy cried, but he shook his head and began to leave. "Wilbur, wait! It wasn't me! Lindsay seduced me!"

"WHAT?! You are a liar!" Lindsay cried. "Wilbur don't run off!"

Wilbur walked down the hallway in silent anger and left the school, he walked down the side walk then grabbed his phone.

He dialed his father number and waited until his fathers image popped up.

"Yeah son?" Cornelius asked.

"I'm going to be late." Wilbur said. "I'm walking home."

"Why don't I pick you up?" his father offered.

"No. I'd rather be alone-"

His name was suddenly called and he turned around to see Nancy running out of the school, her face stained with tears and her hair a mess. Wilbur couldn't tell if it was done by running and crying or by Lindsay.

"Bye dad."

Wilbur hung up the phone and began to walk faster.

"Wilbur wait!" Nancy called. She caught up with him and stood in front of him. "Its not what you think." Said she.

"Then what was it?" Wilbur spat. "It was you and Lindsay sucking each others face and you know it!"

"Wilbur, please." Nancy said. "Just wait a minute."

Wilbur stopped. "I'm waiting. Give me the best excuse you can."

"What?" Nancy snapped, throwing her hands on her hips. "Excuse? Excuse me, Wilbur I think you know me better then that."

"Oh, I know you alright, Nancy." Wilbur winked at her.

"I can't believe you would do this to me!" Nancy said angrily.

"I could do this to _you!_" Wilbur cried. "You cheated on me!"

"You forced me to cheat on you!" Nancy yelled at him. "If you payed more attention to me and didn't always disagree with me I wouldn't have been forced to cheat!"

"What!" Wilbur exclaimed. "I payed all the attention I could to you and I always agreed with you! You controlled me!"

Nancy looked shocked and looked at him disgustidly. "I cannot believe you, Wilbur Robinson!"

"I can't believe you, Nancy Yubelle!" Wilbur said back. "You are such a lying, cheating, controling little..little..monster!"

Nancy glared at Wilbur then quickly raised her hand and struck him fairly hard in the face.

Wilbur grabbed the side of his face and stared at Nancy.

"Good-bye Wilbur Robinson!" She hissed, turning and stalking away.

Wilbur watched her form stalk away and slowly felt his heart break inside of him. He stared at the ground and shut his eyes tight. The pain inside him hurt to much.

"Wilbur?" came Lindsay voice.

Wilbur looked up and glared at his friend. No, his ex-friend.

"Forget you, Lindsay," Wilbur spat at him. "You can go drop dead for doing that with my girlfriend. For doing that to me."

"She seduced me!" Lindsay said. "You know how she is!"

"Yeah I do." Wilbur said. "And I loved her."

He turned and walked across to road, begining his trek back home.

Wilbur opened the door to the Robinson mansion and marched straight to his room where he flung himself onto a beanbag chair and closed his eyes.

He wasn't going to cry. He was to old for that, and he was a man.

Men don't cry.

He opened his eyes to the ceiling and faught back tears.

The pain inside him was ripping a hole in his heart, he felt a deep anger and flung it at Lindsay and Nancy.

He shut his eyes again.

He should have known. They had been so lovey dovey together.

And the time Lindsay had lipstick on his face.

Wilbur felt a stab of pain in his heart as he realised that they had been at this for longer then he thought.

There was a knock on his door.

"Go away." Wilbur muttered.

"I want to come in, young man," Frannys voice said.

"Fine."

Franny opened the door and said: "Dinners ready in a few minutes, you'd better come to the dinner tab-whats wrong?" she caught sight of her son and rushed to him, smoothing his hair. "Are you okay?"

Wilbur shook his head.

"What happened?" Cornelius asked as he stepped into the room.

"Great, now everybodys coming in and going to want to know," Wilbur muttered.

"I'm considered everyone? Cool. I wonder how many people will want my autograph." Cornelius grinned.

Franny shot him a look. "Can't you tell your son is in pain?"

Cornelius looked at Wilbur. "Whats wrong?"

"Nancy cheated on me okay?" Wilbur muttered. "She cheated on me with Lindsay."

"Lindsay!" Franny exclaimed. "I knew that kid was bad! And what horrible taste that girl has."

"Horrible taste. She liked me, didn't she?" Wilbur grumbled.

"I didn't mean that." Franny said, but Wilbur just shrugged.

"What happened?" Cornelius piped up.

Wilbur sighed and told his two parents the complete story, also adding the hint before hand.

Once he finished, Franny flung herself on him and hugged him. "Oh my dear baby!" she cried. "I feel so bad for you! I know exactly how you feel, I've gone through the same thing myself."

Wilbur noticed his father quickly turned away and rubbed the back of his head, staring the wall.

Wilbur slammed his locker shut and sighed, his heart ached in pain as he realised nobody was waiting behind the locker door.

He began to walk down the hallway when somebody bumped into him.

"Hey!" came the reply.

Wilbur looked and saw Nancy glaring at him, holding Lindsays arm.

"Drop dead." she said to him, then flipped her long hair and stalked away with Lindsay.

She turned around suddenly and batted her eyes again and gave him the smile she used to give, except this smile was different. It was mean and full of hate. Or you could put it, evil. She gave him a 'call me' sign then turned back to Lindsay.

Wilbur stood in his spot and glared at her as she swept away, anger swelling inside him.

No way was he going to call her, or even speak to her nor Lindsay ever again.

One person appeared in his mind. And he would talk to her, and tell her all his problems.

He would, that is, if they haden't lost touch long ago.


	45. The bad idea

**Daw guys, only five chapters left. -sniffle- I hope you guys like this one!**

* * *

Chapter 45. The bad idea.

Wilbur smiled to himself as he left the school for the last time.

He was 18, the school year was over and he was _free_.

It had been two years since the incident with Lindsay and Nancy, and in between those years Wilbur had been harassed.

Nancy had come up to him whenever she had the time and flirted with him, causing him to try to ignore her and feel the pain of his heart breaking.

And Lindsay wasen't any better.

But it was over, Wilbur was free of school. No more homework that he didn't do in the first place, no more annoying teachers that he ignored anyway.

Free!

Wilbur hopped into the black hover car his parents had finally bought him and started the engine.

With him not speaking to Lindsay, he had begun to call his parents more and more, requesting rides.

Finally his mother got sick of it and bought him a hover car.

The hover car was black with yellow zig zags going down sides, and a circle of blue on the hood with his trademark upside down lightning bolt in the middle.

His phone rang and his fathers image appeared. "Hello Wilbur."

"What do you want?"

Cornelius narrowed his eyes. "What, no hi?"

"Hi. Now what do you want?" Wilbur said.

"Are you coming right home?" Cornelius asked his son.

Wilbur shook his head, keeping his eyes on the cars in front of him. "Nah, I'm going to celebrate my freedome."

"By doing what?"

"I'm hitting the pizza place."

Cornelius rolled his eyes. "Thats all you do is eat."

"Hey, its food, I'm a boy. Do the math."

Cornelius smiled. "Just be home soon, okay?"

"Whatever. Bye." Wilbur hung up on his father before he could reply and hung a right to the resturaunt.

The boy parked his hover car in front of the building and hopped out.

He opened the door to Pompeii's Pizza and walked up to the counter.

A blonde haired boy sat behind the counter, his face hidden behind a hat as he blew bubbles with his gum, reading some sort of novel.

"Hey, I'd like to order a pizza," Wilbur said. He turned around and looked the resturaunt over. It was volcano theamed.

"Wilbur? Wilbur Robinson?" said the boy.

Wilbur turned around and stared at the boy. "Yeah. Who's asking?"

The blonde hair boy laughed, he lifted the piece of hair that covered one eye and looked Wilbur over again, then shook his head and laughed again, he longish hair bouncing.

"My gosh. Wilbur! Its me, Peter!"

"Peter?"

"Yeah, Peter!" Peter said, he removed his hat and smiled at his old friend.

"The same Peter who pushed me into the sprinkler?" Wilbur asked.

"Hey, that was an accident and you know it!" Peter said, wagging a finger at Wilbur.

Wilbur laughed. "Wow, its been what? Ten years?"

Peter nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Wilbur asked.

Peter blew out a breath of air. "My mom made me get a summer job, so I'm working at my Uncle Stanleys pizza resturaunt. Not the best pay, but it gets me through the month."

"Your Stanleys newphew?" Wilbur asked, shocked.

"You know him?"

"Uh, you can say we've met before." Wilbur winked.

Peter looked at his watch then placed his hat back on. "Its my lunch break, why don't we sit down, share a pizza and catch up with each other?"

Wilbur shrugged. "Sure why not, but your paying for the pizza."

Peter laughed. "Very funny Wilbur!"

"I'm not joking."

They finished off the pizza and sat for a few seconds, uttering not a word.

"So uh, Wilbur.." Peter began, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah?"

"The other day Uncle Stanley-"

"Heh, Stanley." Laughed Wilbur.

"Haha." Peter said. "The other day Uncle Stanley - don't laugh - gave me two tickets to a chargeball game. Well, nobody wants to go and since you and I have found each other again, and become friends again, I was thinking you'd like to go with me?"

Wilbur grinned and grabbed his friend by the shoulders. "I love you!"

"What?" Asked Peter, freaked out.

"I love you Peter! Heck yes, I'll go!" Wilbur said as he shook the blonde boy.

"Cool? The game starts tomorrow around six at night and its about a five hour drive there and I kind of don't have a..." Peter trailed off.

"I have a car of my own." Wilbur said. "I can drive us."

"Great!" Peter exclaimed.

"I can pick you up at your house tomorrow at eight." Wilbur said.

"Again, great!" Peter smiled. "I'll pack my things, we might be there for a few days. Its a tournament and they always take about two days. You sure your parents will be okay with this?"

Wilbur waved a hand at his friend. "Pshaw. I'm eightteen, I can do as I want, I don't need to let them know where I'm going. As I said, I'll pick you up around eight."

Peter threw his feet on the dash of the hover car and leaned the seat back.

"You sure your parents won't care if you are gone? Did you at least leave a note?"

Wilbur shrugged. "No, I didn't. And yes, I'm sure. If they need me, then can call me on my..Wait.." Wilbur muttered, throwing his hand into his pocket and searching around. "My phones gone."

"You lost your phone?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

Wilbur shot him a look. "Nooooooooooyes. Well, I didn't lose it persay. I _misplaced _it. But that doesn't matter! Wilbur Robinson never fails!"

Peter scoffed. "Bet you anything you do."

Wilbur shot him another look then put his eyes on the line of hover cars in front of him. "I can push you out of the car, y'know. Its about a 100 foot drop."

Peter laughed nerveously then kept quiet.

"Nononononononono! Ah, you stupid hick!"

"THROW IT IN THE FRIGGIN' CORNOR!"

"Hutcherson, you suck!"

Wilbur grinned to himself as he leaned forward in his stadium seat.

The people around him screamed and booed, whooped and jeered as J. Hutcherson slammed a chargeball past he apponent, AS. Robb.

Robb saved her goal and threw a chargeball into Hutcherson's goal.

Obviously this wasn't his night.

"Augh, I knew I should have bet my money on Robb," Peter mumbled next to Wilbur.

Wilbur grinned again. "Not only is she hot, but she can play this game pretty well."

The blonde woman in the arena threw the winning chargeball into Hutchersons goal then jumped up and down, cheering.

Wilbur clapped along with the others, happy his person had won.

Peter fumbled in his pocket and slapped fifty dollars into Wilburs open hand then leaned back, cross.

"Eh, don't feel bad buddy," Wilbur said. "Maybe you'll win it back next game?"

But Peter didn't.

There were five more games that day, and Peter ended up losing 200 dollars.

"C'mon, bet again!" Wilbur pursueded his friend on the fith and last game of the day.

"No!" Peter cried. "You're going to take all of my money. I need some of we're going to use the motel here."

"Spoil sport." Wilbur muttered and leaned back as the game began to start.

An hour later the two left the stadium and walked back to the hover car, both tired from the excitment of the day.

They opened the car door and collapsed on the seats. Wilbur glanced at his watch. "Peter, its after nine. Where's that motel?"

No answer.

"Peter? Pete? Petey boy?" Wilbur grabbed his friends shoulder and shook him a few times, but his friend only answered with a murmur.

"Five more minutes mommy."

Wilbur raised an eyebrow at his friend, sighed and gave up.

He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

Maybe I should give mom and dad a call? Wilbur thought, then quickly shook the thought out of his mind. "Nah, I'm eighteen. I can take care of myself."

And with that, he fell asleep.

Wilbur woke with a start and quickly glanced at his watch.

It read ten after eleven.

"Peter, wake up! Wake up!" Wilbur shook his friend. "We over slept!"

Peter opened his eyes and stared at Wilbur. "What?"

"We. over. slept!" Wilbur said. "It started at ten, its after eleven!"

Peter got out of the hover car quickly, followed by Wilbur.

They ran as quickly as they could to the stadium, but were stopped at the gate.

"Excuse me boys, you can't go in," the mustachiod guard said. "Its full-up."

"But we have tickets!" Peter said, producing two tickets from his pocket.

The guard looked at the tickets then frowned at the boys. "Sorry, but these were for yesterdays game."

"I have different ones!" Peter said. He fumbled in his pockets but found nothing. "I..I had them." Peter mumbled.

"Well, you don't have them now," the guard said.

The two boys turned around and walked back to the car, grumbling to themselfs.

"Wilbur, why won't you talk to me?" Peter asked as they drove back home.

Wilbur didn't respond.

"Wilbur! Its not my fault this happened." Peter said. Wilbur still didn't say anything.

Peter glared at his friend then punched him square in the arm as hard as he could.

"OWooh!" Wilbur cried, grabbing his arm with his hand as he steered with the other. "Why did you do that?"

"To get you to talk to me!" Peter said.

"Geez. What a way to get somebody to talk to another."

"Wilbur, you know its not my fault, right?"

"Of course." Wilbur said.

"Then why were you ignoring me?" Peter asked.

"To get you angry."

Peter narrowed his eyes at his friend and fell back into his chair. "Then you deserved that punch in the arm."

They were silent the ride to Peters house, and when they stopped Peter's little sister named Robin ran out of the house and scolded him:

"Peter! I can't believe you!"

"What?"

"You didn't say good-bye to me!"

Peter smiled at his small sister. "You were sleeping."

Robin punched her brother in the arm, her small fist barely hurting his manly arm. Peter laughed and waved to Wilbur.

"Thanks for driving me! And good luck with your parents."


	46. Wilburs acceptence

Chapter 46. Wilburs acceptence.

Wilbur opened the front door of the Robinson mansion, a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He peeped in and looked around before stepping foot in the house.

He went to push the door shut quietly but it shut with an echo.

Franny imediatly lifted her head from the couch and stared at the front door, where Wilbur was grimacing, he had obviously not wanted the door to make noise.

"Wilbur!" Franny exclaimed.

She jumped off the couch and grabbed her son and hugged him tightly. "Honey! I've been so worried!"

Cornelius stepped out from the hall that lead to the lab and imediatly was overcome with relief. "Wilbur!"

"We found your cell phone still here and thought the worst." Franny said.

"Its okay, mom. I'm okay." Wilbur said, rubbing his mothers back as she hugged him.

"Where were you?" his father asked.

"Ah um..." Wilbur rubbed the back of his head.

Cornelius sighed. "Well?"

"Me-and-Peter-left-town-to-go-to-a-chargeball-game." Wilbur said in one breath.

His mother looked up at him with a stern look. "You did what?"

"I went to a chargeball game? With Peter?" Wilbur repeated, slower and more cautious this time. The way his mother was looking at him frightened him.

His father was giving him the same look, Wilbur didn't look either of them in the eye.

"Let me get this straight. You left this house and took your friend to a chargeball game, a stadium that is five to six hours away, with the nearest adult five to six hours away, without leaving a note or telling anybody?" His father asked slowly as he tried to keep his temper, but his voice was shaking slightly with anger.

"Uh..Heh, yeah?" Wilbur grinned guiltily.

Cornelius began to rub his temples and spoke to himself as he closed his eyes, trying to contain his anger.

Franny stopped hugging her son and put her hands on her hips. "And you leave your cellphone here!"

"You could have called Peters parents!" Wilbur said.

"I didn't even know you were with Peter!" Franny exploded. "Ooh Wilbur! I am so mad at you right now! I've got half the mind to-to-to.." Her hand was slowly raising upwards.

Wilbur put his arms to his face and backed up, away from his angry mother.

"Please don't finish the sentance mom, I don't deserve anything you're going to say,"

Franny shot him a look and dropped her hand. "Oh, don't you tell me what you deserve!"

Cornelius grabbed her shoulders to calm her down, but she pulled away and poked her teenage son in the chest, saying:

"You know what? I hope you get a son or daughter thats _just like you_. Then you can share the same worry and trouble you've brought us!"

Wilbur frowned at his mother and hung his head. "Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

"No!" Franny exclaimed. "No, no, no no and no! You are in deep trouble this time, young man. Deep trouble."

Wilbur sighed. "Am I grounded?"

Cornelius shook his head. "What good does that do you? You find loop holes out of it anyway."

"Then I'm off the hook?" Wilbur said, lifting his head with hope.

Franny opened her mouth to say something quite angrily but his father got to it first. "No. You're not off the hook."

Wilbur pouted. "Then what? What else is there?"

Franny narrowed her eyes then gave him a right slap on the arm, right where Peter had punched him before, and had left a small bruise.

"Aiie! Mo-om!" Wilbur yelped, his hand grabbing his sore arm.

"Franny." Cornelius muttered, rubbing his temples again.

"You," Franny said to Cornelius. "stay out of it. _You,_" she turned to Wilbur. "are not alowed to speak, eat, breathe or even move. You are so lucky I'm letting you live right now."

Wilbur looked down at his mother, eyes wide and a frightened expression on his face, he turned to his father and mouthed: "Help me!"

"Franny, lets just say he's not alowed out of the house at all this summer and not alowed with friends?" Cornelius suggested.

Franny huffed. "Fine."

"But thats grounding m-"

Cornelius held up his hand.

"Bu-"

His father shot him a warning glance.

Wilbur sighed in defeat and retreated to his room.

"I'm 21! I'm 21!"

Wilbur pumped his fist in the air as he sat down at the kitchen counter.

"Happy birthday, Wilbur," Franny said, rolling her eye's jokinly.

"I'm going to go out with Peter and buy some drinks." Wilbur grinned. "Ah!"

He felt his cowlick be grabbed and his head pulled backwards so he was looking at his father upside down.

"I don't think so." Cornelius said.

"Hey, I'm 21 now. I can drink." Wilbur muttered as his father let him go.

"I'd rather you don't." Cornelius said as he sat down and grabbed his coffee. "Barely anybody in this family drinks. Anyway, happy birthday."

"Thanks." Wilbur murmured, sulking.

Later that day Wilbur and Peter went out to small chargeball player's meet-and-greet, leaving Franny and Cornelius alone.

"He's twentyone." Franny sighed.

Cornelius nodded. "He is.

"He's going to leave the house."

"He will."

"We'll be all alone."

"We will."

The two looked at each other and a small smile grew on each others faces.

"Yes!" Franny whooped, high-fiving her husband.

They grabbed each other and jumped up and down.

Wilbur made his parents think.

And worry, more or less.

Each day he'd offer to go and get the mail, and if somebody offered before him, like Carl, he'd push past them and or threaten them then run to the mail tube's.

The 21 year old wasn't afraid to push somebody into a wall to get what he wanted.

Finally after weeks of waiting Wilbur grabbed the mail and gave a whoop, then raced to his bedroom with a letter.

"There is something really wrong with that boy," Franny remarked as the mail was thrown down in front of her and her son ran into his room.

Her husband nodded his head then grimaced as his son screamed in happiness just seconds later.

He came running out of his bedroom and almost crushed his parents when he almost slipped on the slipery floor.

He threw the letter in front of his mother and grinned proudly:

"And you said I'd never achieve anything!"

His mother gave him a weird look and began to read the letter. "I never said anything of the sort- Oh my goodness! Wilbur!"

She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"What is it?" Cornelius asked as he grabbed the letter. He read it over and let his mouth drop. "You got accepted in a collage?!"

Wilbur grinned. "Yep."

"When did you apply?"

"Awhile ago." Wilbur said proudly.

Cornelius stood up and hugged his son. "I'm proud of you."

Wilbur stopped, confused. He looked at his father and patted his back slowly, not sure what to do or think. "Thanks..dad. I'm...I'm happy."


	47. Reuniting with an old friend

Chapter 47. Reuniting with an old friend.

Wilbur waved to his parents as he sat down on the bus seat.

The bus started and left the bus stop, taking him to his new home.

He sighed and lay back, looking at the roof of the bus.

What was that feeling he had in his gut?

Loneliness? Homesickness?

Already?

No...It was more of a knowing feeling.

He knew something was bound to happen.

He wiped the feeling away and closed his eyes, ready to enjoy the bus ride to his collage.

All that waited him there was books, learning and teachers.

"Oh, joy." Wilbur muttered. "I just went back to where I wanted to escape from. School."

Wilbur quickly raced down the hallway. His first day and already he had gotten lost twice, was late, and got swore at by five kids his age.

He ran down the hall he knew was the hall to his class, he accidently ran into a small framed girl with mid waist curly brown hair.

They collided and both went flying, Wilbur onto the ground and her into the door. She gasped in pain as her forhead banged the molding.

She grabbed her head and gasped again, rubbing it and grimacing in pain.

Wilbur stood up and quickly dusted himself off. "Listen," he said, grabbing her small shoulder. "I am really sorry! If you get a headache, you may gladly hate me for all enternity. But right now, I'm late for class." He was surprised at himself, he never was that worried about school.

He then turned to run the rest of the hallway when the girl spoke up:

"Wilbur? Is that you?"

Wilbur stopped dead in his tracks and paused.

Her voice...

He turned around and stared at the girl, shock on his face. "Megan?"

She smiled at once and took her hand from her forhead, revealing a large red mark.

"Megan, my gosh. Its been...Its been years!" Wilbur said. He looked at the mark on her head. "Listen, I'm really sorry about bumping y-"

"Wilbur, forget that. I'm fine." Megan walked over to him and embraced him in a friendly hug. "I've missed you."

He hugged her back, not caring that he was extremley late for his class, and that people were staring. "You never answered my mail."

Megan looked at him. "I was mad."

"Mad? Why? I never wrote mean letters to you or insulted you." Wilbur said.

Megan shook her head. "I was mad about your thirteenth birthday. I was mad for a long time. But..I'm not now."

Wilbur looked down at her. "Why didn't you write me when you weren't mad?"

Megan blushed, her face quickly growing light red. "I..I was embarassed. We hadn't talked for so long it seemed like we were strangers."

"We're talking alright now," Wilbur said.

Megan nodded, smiling shyly. "Hey," she said, looking around. "Lets ditch."

"What? Its my first day." Wilbur said.

Megan threw her hands to her hips and smiled. "Is that the Wilbur Robinson I knew as a kid? The new Wilbur followes rules! The new Wilbur daintily dabs his mouth with a napkin after eating a fork full of food!" She pretended to dab her mouth with a fake napkin, giving him a small smile and a glance.

Wilbur made a face at her then checked his watch. "You know what? I've been to two classes, and I'm already late for the next one. Yeah, lets ditch."

Megan giggled, grabbed his arm, and the two raced out of the building.

Wilbur smiled to himself as they walked peacfully away from the building, holding each other around the back, talking about their lifes.

He made a joke and she giggled again, squeezing him around the middle.

Her giggle. It wasn't fake, like Nancys giggle. It was real, full of energy. It was Megans giggle. The giggle he remembered from his childhood.

He smiled down at the smaller girl, she looked at at him.

"You know Wilbur? Its nice seeing you again."

They sat across from each other, laughing, at the table in the burger shop across the way from the collage.

She looked into his eyes as he talked about his family and the eight years they hadn't talked, smiling the whole time, nodding simply when he paused.

They stopped talking when their food arrived and sat for a few seconds quietly eating.

"Megan, what are you doing?" Wilbur asked, looking up a noticing that Megan was looking at him with a silly grin.

She snapped back and realised she had been staring at him. "Huh? Nothings...Wrong."

"How's your family?" Wilbur asked.

"Mommas out of town, Daddy's busy with baseball, Hadens busy trying to get a job at Robinsons Industries. I guess we're all doing fine." Megan said.

Wilbur nodded and there was an awkward silence.

He looked at her. "Megan?"

"Yeah?"

"I've missed you." He mentaly scolded himself and gave himself a mental face palm, he haden't said what he wanted.

She smiled and fingered her soft, curly hair. "I've missed you to, Wilbur,"

Wilbur smiled at her then shook his head quickly.

"Wilbur?" Megan asked. "Is something wrong?"

Wilbur stopped and looked at her. "Yes and no."

"What is it?" Megan put her hand on his, chills went up his spine. Suddenly he felt bolder.

"Megan, I like you alot. I've always kind of liked you, I guess. I know when I was younger I didn't realise it because...I was a cocky little boy-"

"You still are." Megan smiled.

He smiled back. "Not the point. The point is, I really like you. More then I could have liked anybody. And..I..I..." he stopped when she put her finger on his lips.

"I really like you alot to, Wilbur," Megan said.

Wilbur couldn't help it. He felt like it was supposed to happen. The urged forced him and he cupped her face in his big hands and kissed her for the first time in eight years.

Wilbur shut the door to the locker he owned in the hallway of the collage and turned to smile at the girl who was leaning against the lockers neighboring his.

Megan smiled at him and hooked her arm into his and they walked down the hallway to their class, her head leaning on his shoulder.

Being together for two months didn't seem like a long time, but to Wilbur it was the longest and happiest time of his life.


	48. A busy date

Chapter 48. A busy date.

Franny stood in front of her singing frogs, listening to Frankie sing.

"A house that rings with joy and laughter, and the ones that you love inside." Frankie sang as he swung with his microphone.

Franny smiled to herself and conducted the song until the end, then walked over to an empty table and sat down.

She closed her eyes and began to remember when Wilbur was younger, and remembered when he had gotten into trouble almost everyday.

She laughed to herself.

"Why are you laughing?"

Franny jumped and opened her eyes to see Cornelius standing in front of her. He grabbed a chair and pulled it out then sat down.

"I'm just remembering." Franny said.

Cornelius nodded. "About Wilbur?"

Franny nodded and closed her eyes again. It had been almost a year since their son had left. Of course he had come over for thanksgiving and christmas that year, but he was staying the summer with a friend of his.

Cornelius watched his wife smile to herself. He put his hand on hers and said:

"I love you Franny, more then anything in the world. I want to take you someplace."

Franny opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Where?"

"How does a nice date sound?" Cornelius asked.

Franny smiled. "It sounds wonderful."

They both left the music room arms around each others backs and headed towards the garage where the Hover Car sat.

Cornelius parked the hover car in front a small resturaunt. Night had fallen and the star twinkled above them.

The resturaunt had little outdoor tables on little deck porches, inside music played and people chatted.

Franny and Cornelius entered the resturaunt and quickly asked for a outdoor table. The were escorted to their table where they sat down quickly.

"Would you like anything to drink?" The waiter asked.

"I'd like some tea," Franny said.

"Water for me." Cornelius said.

The waiter nodded and left, leaving Cornelius and Franny alone.

Cornelius grabbed his wifes hand and looked her in the eye, smiling. "I love you." he said.

Franny smiled back. "I love you to."

They sat and talked for a few minutes, then their waiter came back with drinks.

"You two are so cute together." She said as she put their drinks down. She looked at Cornelius and gasped. "Your Cornelius Robinson, aren't you?"

Cornelius nodded. Their waiter broke into a big smile. "My name is Brooke, oh, I am so happy to meet you!" she grabbed his hand and shook it.

"I'm happy to meet you to, Brooke," Cornelius said.

"May I take your order now, or do you need time to think about it?" Brooke asked, smiling and her voice shaking just a little with excitment.

"We'll need time." Franny said, giving her a wink.

Brooke nodded and went to leave, but before she left she grabbed another waiter and whispered: "Thats Cornelius Robinson over there! How lucky!" then marched back into the resuraunt.

The waiter she talked to looked over at the table, smiled, then ran back into the resturaunt.

"Looks like your popular." Franny grinned.

Cornelius broke into a shy smile and hid his blushing face behind his hand. "Its flattering."

The other waiter came back out of the resturaunt, pushing a younger girl with him, who couldn't have been more then sixteen.

The waiter walked over to the table. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Robinson, my name is Lucas and this is my sister Hope. She wants to be an inventor like you, one day."

Hope smiled shyly and stared at her feet.

"She's very shy," Lucas said.

Cornelius smiled and glanced at Franny who smiled back. Cornelius took Hopes hand in his and lifted her chin until she was looking into his eyes. "I know you'll be an inventor one day, Hope. You look very much like one and you look very smart."

Hope smiled toothily and whispered:

"T-t-thank you very m-m-much, Mr. Robinson,"

Lucas smiled and said: "Would you mind taking a picture with us?"

Cornelius looked at Franny, who was smiling at him, she gave him a 'go ahead' look. "Sure, why not?"

Lucas quickly grabbed a camera from his back pocket and quickly took a picture of Cornelius and shy Hope.

"Look everybody!" Somebody screamed. "Its Cornelius Robinson himself! And he's taking pictures!"

Soon he was swarmed in the spot by a bunch of people. He looked over their heads and mouthed to Franny: "I'm sorry!"

She smiled and shook her head. "Its okay." She mouthed back.

Half an hour later the last person left with a happy look on her face and a autographed napkin clutched to her heart.

Cornelius smiled halfheartidly at Franny and sat back down. "I am so sorry, honey."

Franny grabbed his hand and smiled at him. "Honey, this is one of the best dates ever,"

"Why? I didn't spend anytime with you!" Cornelius frowned.

"You've made all of those people so happy, your the best husband in the world," she leaned over the table and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you so much."

Cornelius smiled and kissed her back. "I love you to, sweetie,"


	49. Home after so long

**Aw, its depressing. I am actually sad to post this, as there is only one chapter left. I really love this fic to no end, and love how it developed. (You can be sure to see more fics involving these characters in the near future!) But I'm still sad, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Chapter 49. Home after so long. 

Wilbur knocked four times hard on the door to the Robinson Mansion, ignoring Spike and Dimitris yells and shouts at each other.

He turned and smiled at his companion, who was watching the two twins, as the door was opened by the butler, Lefty.

"Hey Lefty." Wilbur said to the surprised octopus, apparently the octopus had not expected him, Wilbur and Megan stepped inside the house.

The house haden't changed much in the three years he had been gone, he was glad to be back.

It was only two months until his graduation, Megans graduation had been a few months ago, and everybody in the Robinson and Yagoobian familes had attended. It had been a wonderful graduation, and it was fantastic for the families to get together and talk and see each other. And when Megan stepped up to accept her degree, Wilbur was the first to stand and clap for her, and the last to sit down.

"Mom? Dad? Guess who!" Wilbur called out into the empty living room.

In seconds his mother came running out from the hall that lead to the music room and attacked her son in a deep hug.

"My baby boy! Oh, I missed you so much!"

"Mom!" Wilbur mumbled. "You saw me two months ago."

"Thats to long!" Franny muttered, she let go of her son and caught sight of Megan. "Megan! My, how you've grown in this short time. How're you?"

"Good, Mrs. Robinson," Megan replied, putting her hands behind her back and looking around shyly, even though she had known the Robinsons all her life, she still felt very shy.

Wilbur smiled and slung his big arm over her tiny shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "Tomorrow nights the night of those stars, right?"

Franny nodded.

"What stars?" Megan asked.

"Its a shower of stars, over a thousand of them. It happens every 100 years and we're lucky enough to see it." Came Cornelius's voice.

Cornelius came from the hall that led to the lab, pocketing a greasy cloth, and holding his arms out to Wilbur, wanting a hug.

Wilbur immediatly walked over and embraced his father then pointed to Megan. "Theres my love interest."

Megan shot Wilbur a look then smiled at Cornelius. "Hello Mr. Robinson."

Cornelius grinned and hugged Megan shortly. "You don't have to call me Mr. Robinson, Megan,"

"I know." said Megan, smiling slightly.

Wilbur then grabbed his bags and began to walk down the hall backwards. "I'm going to unpack now. You have better not have touched my room!"

Franny and Cornelius exchanged glances.

"You didn't, right?" Wilbur asked worriedly.

"Go unpack Wilbur, everythings fine." Franny laughed.

After being attacked and hugged by the rest of his family, Wilbur took Megan and the family out of the house and brought them to a nice resturaunt to eat.

They got a extra big table, (which was actually just three different tables pushed together and a bunch of chairs nitpickited from around the resturaunt) and sat and chatted, recieving strange looks every once and awhile by random people because of their huge party.

Through the whole dinner Megan sat silently at her spot, poking her food and every once and awhile looking up when her name was mentioned or when she was talked to. Wilbur sat next to her, rubbing her back up and down, talking to everybody.

Finally he realised she wasen't talking and lifted her chin so she would look him in the eye.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded and put on a smile. "Of course, just nerveous."

"You know my family." Wilbur said.

"I know..." She patted his hand. "I'm fine. Believe me."

Wilbur nodded and let it be. He then turned to his mother and motioned for her to come with him, away from the table.

She nodded and the two stood up, excused themselfs, and walked away from the table.

"Mom, I want to show you something," Wilbur whispered as he pulled something from his pocket.

Franny stared down at the object. "Where'd you get that?"

"The store, naturaly," Wilbur said.

Franny shot him a look and took the small item from his hand and looked at it. "Its gorgeous. Are you sure?"

Wilbur stared at his mother. "What do you mean 'am I sure'? Of course I'm sure!"

"I was just wondering-"

"Your not happy for me!" Wilbur exclaimed quietly.

"Of course I'm happy for you!" Franny hissed as she put the box back into Wilbur's open hand and patted his hand three times, a little to hard each time, and smiled at him. "I will always be happy for you."

Wilbur nodded silently, shaking his slightly smarting hand off, and the two walked back to the table and sat down.

"That reminds me of 26 years ago," Cornelius said as he leaned closly to his wife.

Franny smiled to herself and poked her food with her fork. "You know what we were talking about?"

Cornelius smiled his usual smile. "Of course."

Franny sighed. "I can't believe it."

Cornelius shook his head. "Me neither. Its wonderful, isn't it?"

"Mom?" Wilbur asked from across the table. "I am going to call Megans parents, maybe they can come out to see the star shower. Special reasons for them to be here," he added with a wink of the eye.

Franny nodded, catching his hint. "Alright, we'll call them when we get home."

"It'll be nice to see Goob again." Cornelius smiled.

Megan looked at Wilbur and pinched his arm. "Whats the special reason?"

Wilbur looked around nerveously and opened and closed his mouth a few times. "The star shower, of course!" He said finally.

Megan looked at Wilbur and made a face that proved she clearly didn't believe him. "Whatever you say." she muttered.

Wilbur shot his mother an anxious glance then set to finishing off his dinner.

As soon as they got home, Megan was rushed to the phone to call her parents.

She stayed on the phone for a long time, talking about the Robinson family and how they were, how she was, and asked how they were.

Finally towards the end of the phone call Wilbur walked over to her and tapped his watch, indicating to her that she had been on a long time.

She smiled then finally asked the question she haden't asked:

"Mom? Would you come out here to see a falling star shower? Its tomorrow." She rolled her eyes and closed her hand over the reciver. "She's going on about how I always call at the last minute."

Wilbur smiled. "Sounds like your mother."

Megan turned her attention back to her mom. "I know mom, I know. What? Of course I was listening to you!" She mouthed to Wilbur: 'you know I wasen't!' She then said to her mother:

"I know its short notice, but the Robinsons would really love to see you again. Yes, they would." She smiled to herself. "If you get in the car now, you'll be here five tomorrow night. Its not that long of a drive, you know. And the star shower doesn't start until..." she glanced at Wilbur.

"Ten at night." He answered.

"It doesn't start until around ten tomorrow night. Yes...Oh, your the best! Will be waiting for you tomorrow...I love you too...Good-bye."

She hung up the phone and smiled at Wilbur. "Moms coming. But you can't tell her anything about us going to dinner tonight. She'll die if she knows we did something without her!"

Wilbur laughed. "Don't worry, secret's safe with me." He slung his arm around her and squeezed her tightly.

She playfully pushed him off and giggled. "Secrets are never safe with Wilbur Robinson, and you know that!"


	50. A shower of stars

**Well guys, this is the last chapter! It was so much fun when I wrote this, and I'm glad you all have enjoyed it. :3 You guys are awesome, thanks to everybody for all the awesome reviews!**

**Oh, and for fun, here's a few random things I thought you'd like to know about my fanfic, while I was writing it, and a few facts:**

**1) Wilbur was to originaly marry Nancy 2) The fanfic was going to be only 24 chapters, ending when Wilbur was born but was changed later on while writing. 3) There was going to be a chapter named 'Laszlos bad idea', but in the chapter it didn't seem to fit his character so I canned it. 4) Wilbur was going to be named after the pig, instead of a store. 5) Cornelius, in here, forgot about the past because of a time loop in the S.T.C, which caused him to forget after about age fifteen. 6) When Wilbur got grounded in chapter 39, it was supposed to be much worse, but that idea got derailed and had to be tossed. 7) Wilburs middle name is Wesley, after Wesley Singerman who voiced him in the movie. **

**Now, on to the chapter! I hope you enjoy it:)**

* * *

Chapter 50. A shower of stars.

Megan awoke in the guest bedroom of the Robinson mansion around what she thought was six in the morning.

She felt she could stay in bed a little longer, but when she heard Frannys voice she decided to get up.

She got up off the comfy bed and fixed the covers, remembering lasts night fiasco, and smiling to herself.

Around ten last night everybody started going to bed, and she had asked where she was to sleep.

Immediatley Wilbur had offered his room, but Franny had grabbed him by the arm quickly and had said:

"The only way I am letting her use you bedroom is if you sleep in the guest bedroom!"

Wilbur shot his mother a glare and had looked at Megan.

She offered to sleep in the guest bedroom, much to Wilburs dispair.

She dressed quickly and marched out of the guest bedroom into the kitchen where everybody was sitting around the long table, sipping juice and coffee, and eating eggs.

They all bid her a mixed bunch of 'hellos' and 'good mornings', and she sat down and looked around the table. "Wheres Wilbur?" She asked when she didn't spot him.

Franny walked over to her and squeezed her shoulders. "He left with Cornelius, they went to go pick up some food for your family tonight. I'm so happy for you."

"Happy for me? Why? Because Wilburs left?" Megan raised an eyebrow. "Franny, do you like your son or what?"

Franny laughed. "Silly. You make me laugh." Then she left the table to go check up on the food cooking.

Megan sat at the table slowly eating her food until the front door opened and the two men entered the house with bags full of snacks and soda.

"Mom!" Wilbur whined as soon as he dumped the bags onto the counter. "Dad yelled at me, threatened to ground me and slapped me on my arm!"

"Franny!" Cornelius moaned playfully, obviosuly kidding and mocking his sons tone. "Wilbur back talked me, rolled his eyes at me and told me I wouldn't look good in that really nice pink dress by the womans section!"

Franny and Megan exchanged amused glances.

"Wilbur, you deserved to be yelled at, you're not grounded, and if I was there I would have slapped you to." she turned to her husband. "Cornelius, I'm sorry he back talked you and rolled his eyes at you, and to tell you the truth, you wouldn't have looked nice in that dress."

Cornelius suddenly broke into fake tears and cried into his hands as he walked to the lab. "You guys aren't nice!"

Wilbur watched his father leave with a creeped out expression then turned to his mother, stared at her, then rubbed Megans back up and down in hello, kissed her on the head, and left the room shaking his head back and forth.

Megan watched him leave him with a stare, then turned back to Franny.

"Just like old times!" Franny laughed.

Around four thirty that day Spike and Dimitri's voices we're heard then the door bell rang.

Lefty quickly opened the door and in came a tired Goob, Susan and Haden.

Megan was the first to welcome and hug them, followed by Franny then Cornelius, and last was Wilbur, who came very slowly to them and slowly embraced them, as if not wanting to hug them. For that, Megan punched him squarly in the gut, and he bent over trying to catch his breath.

The two familys sat down to dinner around six, which Carl and Lefty served.

Megan sat between Wilbur and her father, who sat next to Cornelius, who sat next to Franny, who sat next to Susan who sat next to her son, Haden. More chairs from around the house was brought in to fit the new family in.

"When does this 'star shower' begin, anyways?" Susan asked Franny as she twisted her pasta on her fork.

Megan rolled her eyes. "Mom, didn't I tell you yesterday it begins around ten?"

Her mother shot her a look. "Excuse me for starting conversation. And don't you roll your eyes at me, young lady, or I'll slap you across your face."

Megan nodded immdediatley and looked at her hands, which were lying on her lap. Wilbur rubbed her back up and down, something he did alot, frowning.

Cornelius leaned over to Goob and whispered: "Does that happen alot?"

Goob nodded. "Yeah, Susan is really uptight. She also is very strict." He whispered back.

"I would have never known." Cornelius muttered.

The rest of the family talked and laughed during the dinner, everyone except Megan. She sat quietly eating her food, staring down at her plate.

"Megan?" Wilbur asked, still rubbing her back. "Whats the matter?"

Megan shook her head. "Nothing."

Wilbur glanced at Susan then at Megan. "Its her, isn't it?"

Megan shrugged but he knew her well enough to know he had hit the nail on the head. "Want to leave the table?"

Megan shook her head again. "Its okay."

Wilbur sighed and leaned back in his chair and stared in front of him, staring through Haden. How was he supposed to do this with her like she was?

He glanced at Megan, she wasen't eating anymore, just staring at her food with her hands on her lap.

Wilbur stood up and pulled Megans chair out. "We're going to excuse ourself's. We'll go and put lawn chairs in the front yard so you guys don't have to do it later, you just need to bring food."

Megan got up and followed Wilbur from the dining room and out into the hallway. "You didn't need to do that. "

Wilbur shrugged. "You hate her?"

It was Megans turn to shrug. "No?"

They were silent the rest of the way to the front door. Before they entered the front yard Wilbur stopped by the door and grabbed a box that sat on a side table.

"Whats that?" Megan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lawn chairs." Wilbur replied, grinning.

Megan frowned at the box and followed her boyfriend out of the house onto the front lawn.

They climbed over a small hill and stopped on level ground. Wilbur opened the box and dumped out the contents onto the lawn. Tiny square boxes hit the ground and collapsed in a big pile.

"Okay, now lets sepetate these." Wilbur said, bending down and putting the small boxes an inch from each other.

"Wilbur, wouldn't it have been easier just to pick them from the box one by one and put them down?" Megan asked as she bent down and helped him.

Wilbur shrugged. "I guess."

She gave him a smack by his tailbone and helped him finish the boxes.

They finished and straightened and looked over the twenty or so boxes on the ground.

Megan looked at Wilbur. "Now what?"

"This," Wilbur said. He raised his voice and called out: "Sprinkler system on!"

"Sprinkler system!" Megan shrieked, looking around worriedly. "Wilbur! Ahh!"

The sprinklers turned on and began to soak the grass, the small boxes, and the two screaming kids.

"Sprinkler system off! OFF!" Wilbur cried, throwing arms up to cover his face. "Off!"

The sprinklers turned off and Wilbur glanced at Megan, who had her arms out, away from her body, and a disguted look on her face. Her clothes clung closely to her body and her hair stuck together in thick strands as she dripped water.

Both were soaked to the bone.

Wilbur suddenly broke into laughter and put his hand on her shoulder. "Well, that was stupid!"

She shot him a look. "Really?"

The boxes began to shake and suddenly grew, quickly becoming chairs. "Aha!" Wilbur cried. "It worked! Need a quick lawn chair? Don't feel like unfolding? Robinson Lawn Chairs, just add water and poof! A chair for your lawn in forty seconds or less! And dad said my ideas would never amount to anything!"

"He said that?" Megan asked as she wringed the water out of her hair. She couldn't imagine Cornelius Robinson saying anything like that to his son.

"Well, uh...No, he didn't." Wilbur rubbed the back of his wet head. "But not the point. Lets set the table up next."

"It better not have to be set up with water!" Megan said as she wagged a finger at him. "Because I'm not going to help you if it does!"

Night had come slowly, but it had come.

It was almost pitch dark, the only light came from the glowing moon in the sky.

The family sat in a big circle on the lawn, chatting and eating and watching the blackness above them.

Wilbur sat next to Megan with his arm slung around her shoulders, their heads leaning on each others, looking at the sky.

The time was nine fifty, only ten minutes left.

Franny held Cornelius's hand and smiled to him, every once and awhile they shared a small meaningful kiss.

How she wanted to do that with Wilbur, Megan did. She wanted to hold him forever, to share kisses and hugs. Of course they did that already, but she wanted them to mean more then a boyfriend/girlfriend hug and kiss. To share them forever.

But it looked like forever was never going to come. She sighed and rested her head on Wilbur's shoulder, he smelled so handsomley. She didn't want to ever move, it was perfect.

Wilbur glanced at his mother and pointed to his watch, she put up nine fingers, then she put up five fingers which were followed by six fingers, indicating it was 9:56.

Wilbur nodded. It was almost time.

Some of the family stood up, including Franny and Cornelius, Susan and Goob, Lucille and Bud plus Laszlo and Carl. They stood so they could get a better look, but Wilbur stood up for a different reason.

"Megan, stand up with me?" He asked. "Come on, you'll be able to see better."

"I'm comfortable sitting." Megan replied.

He shook his head, grabbed her hand and tried to pull her up from the chair. "Please Megan. It'll be worth it!"

Megan sighed and smiled at him. He could act like such a kid sometimes. "Fine."

She stood next to him and crossed her arms, looking at the sky. Wilbur grabbed her around the lower back and pulled her closer to him in a small hug and put his hand in his pocket.

They searched the sky for what seemed like hours, but it was only a few minutes. Finally after waiting for over ten minutes Wilbur hung his head and closed his eyes, listening to Megans breathing.

It was so small. Small intakes, she made small gasps everytime she breathed. Why, he wasn't sure. He opened his eyes and watched her feet. It seemed she couldn't stay still. She moved one foot in front of her other foot, then put it behind her, then she would shift her weight on each foot, then move them around again. Was she nerveous?

He watched her move her feet as if he hypnotized. Nothing seemed better then watching her small feet in the light pink ballet flats.

"Hey, look!" Came Laszlo's voice.

Wilbur looked up and smiled.

A white streak went across the sky, slowly at first, then it got faster. It was soon followed by another one, and another and another, until finally there were more then you could count flying across the black top of the world.

The stood watching, transfixed on the spot. It was beautiful, gorgeous, amazing. Thousands of falling stars rushed above them.

Wilbur moved his hand in his jacket pocket nerveously, feeling the item inside. He felt his palms sweating, the back of his neck getting sticky. His heart began to beat faster.

"Its beautiful," came Megans voice. It sounded far away to him.

He turned to her and nodded, she had her hand on his shoulder, looking at the sky.

He had to do it now. He glanced at his mother, who was watching him. She smiled and nodded, understanding him without him uttering a word.

"M-Megan?" He stuttered as he grabbed her hand and pulled it off. He pulled her in front of him. She faced him and looked at him worriedly.

"Wilbur? What is it? You look so.." she looked him up and down. "pale. Even in this lighting."

"M-Megan..I love you. I w-want you to kn-know that." Wilbur said. He was stuttering, he couldn't help it. He hadn't been as nerveous like this, ever in his whole life.

Megan nodded, looking him in the eyes. "I love you to, baby,"

"My first memory of you is at my birthday, we were under a table. You cared about me. I think I loved you that day. If you can love somebody at such a age." Wilbur continued. "I love you so much right _now_. Megan, I don't want to not see you again. Not hug you again, not kiss you. I want you to be with me forever-" He fumbled with his pocket. "To hug you forever-" Her eyes grew wide. _This isn't happening. Was he really going to..._ "To kiss you forever..." _Forever?_ "Megan, will..Will you, under these falling stars, marry me?" Wilbur produced the box and uncovered the ring from inside.

The diamond shown brightly, even though it was dark.

She looked down at it, her mouth open in surprise. She knew what she wanted to say, but she couldn't. Happiness was overwhelming her.

"Megan?" Wilbur asked.

She opened her mouth but her reply was choked in tears of happiness, she swung herself onto him and hugged him and cried.

He hugged her back, smiling. His mother and father gave him two thumbs up and smiled at him, everybody on the lawn became to clap and cheer. He hadn't realised everybodies eye had been on him, they had all been watching them so silently, it was as if nobody had been there.

Susan and Goob smiled and clapped on, and Susan quickly wiped away a tear of joy. She was so happy for her daughter.

_Tell him yes!_ Megan cried to herself. _Tell him the words he wants to hear._

She let him go and smiled at him, looking into his eyes. "I-I-I love you to, Wilbur." she said. "Of course I will."

Wilbur smiled back and her and the embraced in a tight hug and shared a kiss on the lips.

Franny smiled as Cornelius grabbed her and pulled her closer, smiling also.

"Such a happy moment." Franny said.

Cornelius nodded.

"I want another kid," Franny muttered.

"What!" Cornelius gasped, looking down at her with wide eyes and frightened eyes.

"You heard me." Franny smiled.

Cornelius opened his mouth and shut it, then opened it again. "Franny, don't you think-"

Franny laughed and poked his nose. "I'm just kidding!"

Cornelius smiled nerveously and blew out a sigh of relief.

Goob walked over and slugged his friend in the shoulder. "Two family united, huh?"

Cornelius nodded.

"I'm so happy for them." Susan cried, wiping tears from her eyes. "My babys getting married!"

They watched Megan and Wilbur just hug, she seemed so small in his arms.

The two let go of each other and smiled. Megan broke into a new set of joyful tears.

Wilbur moved his thumb under her eyes gently, wiping the tears away. "Don't cry."

Megan grabbed his hand as if to move it, but didn't. She left it where it was. "I have dreamed of the day I was proposed to all my life, Wilbur. And every time I imagined it, the face that would appear would be yours."

He smiled at her, and she smiled back, tears still falling down her face.

She hugged him tightly and shared a kiss together under the glow of the moon and the falling stars.

The End.


End file.
